


genie

by Diamondame, Melmoland



Series: gypsy [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys Kissing, Djinni & Genies, Fire Powers, Grim Reapers, Ice Powers, Immortals, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Oracles, Phoenixes, Rescue, Rescue Missions, boys touching other boys weenies, gypsies, not so grim reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondame/pseuds/Diamondame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: joonmyun saves a gypsysuho and chanyeol inherit a houseit gets weirder from therei recommend you read fated firstlike fated (which still has two chapters left at the time i've posted this) i will post one ish chapter every monday and thursdaythere is a lot of sex in thisturn away now if you do't want to read my super awesome story





	1. prologue

            This morning was different to say the least. Joonmyun could tell right away. For starters, one of the trains never showed up, so the platform was busier than usual. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone rudely push an old woman out of the way, unfortunately, she was as close to the edge of the tracks as she could get. Without thinking, Joonmyun reached his arm out and caught her by the waist, did a little spin and gracefully stood her onto the platform just on the other side of him. 

           He smirked at her and asked if she was alright. She gave a mostly toothless grin and thanked him with a small blush. She may be ancient, but if a handsome young man smiles at you like that, you can't help but turn pink.

          There was a moment when she looked into his eyes and saw it. She frowned. She looked at his palm then looked back up at him.

“I'm not changing your fate, but I will make what’s left of this life better for you, little bird.” She said cryptically. 

          She walked away and Joonmyun was left standing on the platform, staring after the strange woman, mulling over her strange words before getting onto the train. 

 

He hadn't been called little bird in years.


	2. every story has a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no idea why everything is bold  
> just roll with it
> 
> edit: i think i fixed it  
> did you read fated before you decided to start this story?  
> good, now you may continue reading  
> bonus points to anyone who recognises what song inspired part of this chapter
> 
> ps: i like comments

  “What’s up little pup?” Chanyeol asked when he answered the door for his friend, Joonmyun. The man looked like he just watched a puppy being punted through a puddle of mud.

           “I have had one hell of a weird day.” He said as he came in.

           “What happened?” His best friend, who he'd known his entire life showed a rare moment of genuine concern for him.

           “I was waiting for the train this morning and I saved an old gypsy looking lady from accidentally falling onto the tracks. Fucking crowded today for some reason. Then she waved her boney old fingers and said something like ‘I can’t change your fate but I can make what’s left of this life better for you,’ He said in a lousy approximation of her voice.

           “You’re a hero! Yay!” Chanyeol patted his shorter friend on the shoulder. “Creepy though”

           “Yeah… but since then all sorts of weird shit has been happening to me… Not bad weird, just weird.”

           “Like what?”

           “I clocked in at work and that grumpy ass secretary was smiling at me.”

           “The scary one with the…” Chanyeol pointed at his cheek “Mole?”

            “Yeah” he said with a thousand foot stare, obviously preoccupied in thought about the terrifying woman.

           “Maybe she was having a good day, what else?” He shuddered visibly.

           “Not only was my inbox close to empty, but I might be getting a promotion.” His eyes were wide.

           “That’s awesome!” Chanyeol grinned.

           “That guy who got promoted over me got caught embezzling money from the company account.”

           “The asshole who used to rub your nose in the fact that you didn’t get the job?” The taller man asked, recalling the dozen or so times Joonmyun had complained about him.

           “And then at lunch, none of the winos pestered me for change and the pigeons dive-bombed someone else’s lunch instead.”

           “So… what’s the problem with your day?”

           “So many good things are happening to me that I’m scared something horrible is going to happen. Especially after what that old gypsy said. Also I’m too scared to open this letter I got in the mail.” Joonmyun frowned as he pulled a black envelope from his pocket. It had at least three forwarding addresses on it.

           “You want me to open it?”

           “Yeah.”

           “I don’t have the lucky touch today though.”

            “Just open it” He grumbled. Chanyeol opened the letter and a key fell out.

           “It says: To my dear friend, Suho, I haven't forgotten all you have done for me so long ago. In fact, I hope this finds you in time. You tend to move around a lot. I don't have an heir, so I want you to take my house on… blabbity bla. Enclosed is the key.” He mumbled. “You just inherited a house.”

           “I… just- Did it say who I inherited the house from?” He sat heavily on a kitchen chair.

           He read a little more, “Some professor, and he goes on to say that in order to avoid having to pay fees and taxes and stuff on it, you have to move in and take care of the upkeep.”

           “Should we go check it out?” Joonmyun shrugged, making a strange face.

           “And then I think we should go to that new nightclub. Maybe your luck will rub off on me and perhaps I can snag someone to bring home.” He grinned.

           “Why not” Joonmyun shrugged. “Worth a try. If anyone can get you laid, it’d be me.” Joonmyun teased.

           Chanyeol pouted at him.

 

           They got to the house at the end of a little cul de sac. The yard was overgrown with weeds and the paint was peeling. Behind the house (what they could see from the street out front) was a what looked like part of a large forest.

With a little difficulty, they opened the front door. The previous owner seemed to be a packrat. The house was covered in layers and layers of dust and garbage.

           “You don’t think they died in the house do you?” Chanyeol sounded worried.

           “Why?”Joonmyun side eyed his tall friend. “You think maybe they lost the body and we’ll find it when we’re cleaning?”  

           “Ugh, I was thinking more like ghosts.”

           Joonmyun looked around and shrugged. “It’s a big house. We can share.”

           “Who’s this we?” Chanyeol stopped walking behind his friend.

           “You and me… and whatever else is in here. It’s too big for me to live in on my own and I need your help fixing and cleaning the place.”

           Chanyeol looked trapped. “But…”

           “It will save on rent money.” Joonmyun sang.

           “Fine… but if I get killed by a poltergeist, I’m haunting your ass.”

           “No problem.” Joonmyun said absent as he looked around, “Let’s split up so we can look over the place a little faster.”

“Split up?” Chanyeol gulped audibly. “What would that accomplish?”

           “I would get endless amusement hearing your girly shrieks through the house. Now get going.” Joonmyun pushed his friend in one direction before he walked up the stairs the other way. He decided to start as high up as he could and work his way down to meet with his friend. He found a pull cord that led to a ladder to the attic. “Start from the top.” He mumbled to himself.

           He climbed the ladder and there was another door leading into the attic, possibly to keep the house better insulated he reasoned.

           The brown haired man made a mental note to vacuum the hell out of the attic once everything was out of it. Maybe he could rent it out as a bedroom.

           Every step he took was like walking through freshly fallen snow. His shoes left perfect imprints in the dust.

           A glint of light reflected off of something by the window and he got closer to see. There was a brass lamp. Like one he saw in Aladdin as a kid. He chuckled as he picked it up and looked inside.

           There was no dust in it, which Joonmyun thought was a bit odd. He dropped his arm to his side and looked around the room. The lamp made an unusual noise when it rubbed against his pant leg. He was about to put it back on the shelf by the window when a huge gust of wind blew the window open, throwing dust and lighter objects everywhere.

           Just suddenly as it began, it had stopped. The window was closed as if nothing had happened and nothing had moved. Except for the dust that seemed to have reset itself from when he walked in.

           Joonmyun quickly left the room to go find Chanyeol.

           “Yeol?” He said a little louder than he normally would.

           “Joonmyun… a little help please?” A muffled shout replied.

           “Where are you?”

           “In the kitchen.” Chanyeol responded.

           When Joonmyun got to the kitchen, he was met with chaos. The floor was covered in old newspapers.

           “Where are you, Yeol?”

           “You’re standing on me if the slight pressure change is anything to go by.” Came a whine from below him. Joonmyun looked down and saw Chanyeol’s feet sticking out from under the pile. He jumped off and started pulling apart the mound of old newspapers.

           “Are you ok?” He asked as he unearthed his friend.

           “I’ll have to see when I’m unburied.” Chanyeol crawled out and patted himself down. “Nothing broken.”

           “This place is a death trap. We’re spending all weekend clearing this place out… I don't want to be buried under back issues of… our old high school newspapers…” He looked at the front page of the school paper, The Guardian, that Joonmyun had been the editor of. This one had Chanyeol on the front page shooting a winning basket, “That's weird, if not a little creepy. I guess I’ll call for a dumpster?”

           “We should go back to our apartments and get dressed for tonight after you do that. Meet you at mine?” Chanyeol nodded, trying to convince Joonmyun. He seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the house. Joonmyun grabbed his arm, preventing him from going anywhere.

           “What’s the rush?” Joonmyun asked.

           “Something feels like we’re being watched.” The tall man replied in an almost whisper.

           “But we still have a few hours. We can start taking these newspapers outside or something. I saw a garbage can on the way in.”

           “Ain't gonna hold all of this” Chanyeol sighed, knowing that his friend wouldn’t let him leave.

           After fifteen minutes or so of arguing over the best way to take care of the garbage until the dumpster got there the next day, they settled on buying garbage bags from the shop down the street and piling everything up in the front room.

           The two men kept looking over their shoulders every time it felt like they were being watched. Every time, they saw nothing.

           It started to get dark so they called it a day and went to get changed to go out. Joonmyun showed up at Chanyeol’s door in black jeans and a t-shirt with a matching blazer on top. He still had that niggling feeling that someone was watching him.

           “Lookin’ good” Chanyeol said. “If I didn’t know from past experience that trying to sleep with you was disastrous, I’d totally hit on you.”

           “We’re never getting back together as a couple.” That was a disastrous three weeks, they thought. Joonmyun replied matter of factly. “We’re way more functional as friends than we ever were as lovers. You ready to go?”

           “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

           As Chanyeol predicted, Joonmyun’s luck was rubbing off on him. Within minutes he was out on the dance floor grinding against one pretty little thing and then another. Joonmyun snickered into his drink as he watched his friend go back and forth like a kid in a candy shop.

           That feeling of being watched returned full force and he turned very slowly this time. He came face to face with a man about Chanyeol’s height. He had dirty blond hair and was wearing an interesting pair of matching bracelets and choker.

           “What are you drinking?” He asked in a voice that sounded younger than he thought it should have. It also sounded like he wasn’t used to speaking Korean.

           “Watermelon soju” He raised his glass to show him.

           A moment later, the blond had one in his hand too. He took a sip and cringed before coughing.

           “It’s strong, but that means you only need a few to get tipsy.” Joonmyun shouted over the music.

           The man got over the initial surprise and continued drinking the pinkish cocktail. He was bobbing his head to the music and occasionally glancing over at Joonmyun.

           “Do you want to dance?” Joonmyun asked him.

           He put his drink down and let Joonmyun lead him to the dance floor. They shyly swayed back and forth to the beat until the blond grabbed Joonmyun’s hips and stopped moving.

           “You’re spending a lot of time looking at that tall guy over there, are you trying not to get caught or something?”

           “Nah, it’s not that. I can’t dance. I was watching Yeol to see if I could pick up anything from him. All he seems to be doing is gyrating wildly. I wonder which one he’s going to take home.”

           “The little guy with the pink hair and angry looking eyes.” He said.

           “How do you know that? They’re hardly touching.”

           “Call it gut feeling… though that tall man with the frown looks like he’s going to try really hard to sleep with your friend. But all he wants is no strings attached. Your friend doesn’t look like he wants that as much.” He stared at the three men dancing. “He’s going to go for the smaller one with emotional baggage. Neither one are good choices.”

           “How do you know he’s got baggage?”

           “He’s staring wistfully at the guy dancing across the floor.”

           “Maybe it’s a crush. Like Yeol seems to have.” He smirked.

           “He still has feelings for you.” The blond said all of a sudden and was met with a questioning look. “He’s been looking over here every five minutes. Like he’s too far away from you or something.”

           “We’ve known each other our entire lives and he’s always been protective of me.”

           “Protect you from what?” He asked incredulously as he cocked a dark eyebrow at Joonmyun.

           “Who says you’re not going to eat me or something?” Joonmyun smirked.

           “People are so paranoid nowadays.” The blond tutted.

           They moved off of the dance floor and continued to talk until the bar closed, the blond asking more questions than he was answering.

           “Well, I gotta get this asshole home.” He pointed to Chanyeol who pretty much floated away from the pink haired man that the blond had said would end up with.

           “See you around.” He waved as he dragged a drunken Chanyeol to the new house.

           “Why are we staying here?” He slurred.

           “It’s closer than your apartment and I’m tired.”

           He dragged the larger man to a bedroom on the first floor that smelled of mothballs.

           “That looks like a bathroom. Puke in there. Good luck.” Joonmyun slogged up the stairs to find himself a bedroom and snuggled under the comforter.


	3. mine now

The next morning Joonmyun's eyes shot open when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him to a firm chest.

           “Yeol, what are you doing?” He grumbled into the pillow.

           “Not Chanyeol.” The voice of the tall blond replied.

           “How drunk was I last night?” Joonmyun asked.

           “I don’t think you were drunk.” He nuzzled into the back of Joonmyun’s neck as if he wanted to rest some more.

           “I don’t recall you coming home with me last night.” He said, trying not to sound afraid that this man must have followed him home and broken into his new house.

           “I’m with you until you’ve made your wishes, master.” He explained.

           “Master? I’m nobody’s master.” He turned his head as far as he could to look at the blond, “And I’m not into those kind of bedroom things, whatever you think.”

           “I’m sure I’d be able to convince you otherwise,” He purred as he rolled Joonmyun onto his back and held himself over the smaller man. “Anyway, these shackles are proof that I belong to you until you make your wishes.” He showed both wrists to Joonmyun, levitating over the man as if he hadn’t moved his arms.

“What happens when I make my wishes?” Seeming unfazed by the man floating over him when in all actuality, he was just too tired and comfortable to really comprehend the situation.

           “Then I go back into the lamp and wait for another master.” He shrugged. He didn’t look too happy about it, but this was his life.

           “I can wish for anything?”

           “I don’t bring people back from the dead, nothing involving taking the free will of others like making them fall in love, and you can’t wish for more wishes.” He counted on his fingers.

           “What would you wish for?” The brunet asked.

           The blond looked genuinely confused. Nobody had ever asked him what he wanted before. After a moment he opened his mouth, “Someone like you, perhaps… and my freedom, but that’s never going to happen.”

           “Are you a slave? Like… bound to your masters?”

           “… Yes” the blond said hesitantly.

           “Can I wish for your freedom?”

           “Why would you do that?” He looked puzzled, “You can wish for fame, fortune, everlasting life.” He ground his hips forward against Joonmyun’s making him gasp in surprise, “… Sex.  You’re a human, it’s to be expected of you.” He continued as if he hadn’t just done that.

           Joonmyun took a calming breath and let it out. “Do you have a name?” He asked softly.

           “Thousands of years trapped in a lamp and finally someone asks me for my name.” He looked down at the other man, “Tao.”

           “Tao…” He repeated as if he was tasting the word.

           “Yes.”

           “Ok Tao. For my first wish, and this is a big one,” The genie rolled up his sleeves getting ready to conjure something big. “I wish for your freedom.”

           “Wait… really?” He didn't believe what he had just heard. His eyebrows crinkled and he looked incredulously at the other man. This had to be a cruel joke.

           “I’m not taking it back. I don’t like the idea of enslaving anyone. You’re free, Tao.”

           The cuffs and collar fell off and Tao was left with what appeared to be scars on his arms and neck where they once were.

           Tao looked as if he was about to cry. “I… thank you. I was very young when I was captured and I almost can’t remember being free.” His voice finally cracked. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

           Joonmyun frowned and traced the skin on Tao’s neck making the genie gasp.

           “They forged the metal while it was on my skin. I’ll never forget the agony.” Joonmyun lifted his head and kissed the skin gently as if he was trying to replace the memory of the pain with something more pleasant.

           Tao moaned deep in his throat. Joonmyun wrapped his arms around Tao’s back and gently pulled their chests together. Tao involuntarily rolled his hips into Joonmyun’s causing them both to hum appreciatively.

           Joonmyun rolled Tao onto his back and climbed over him.

           “So…” Joonmyun smiled softly at Tao, “You’re free. What do you want to do first?”

           “May I ask you to continue to keep doing those amazing things with your lips?” Tao asked timidly.

           “That’s the thing about free will. You can ask all you want. Doesn’t mean I’m going to do it.” Joonmyun replied. Tao pouted, “Besides, I had other ideas with what to do with my mouth- wow that sounds cheesy.”

           “Just a bit, yeah.”

           Joonmyun lifted Tao’s shirt up and kissed the center of his chest. Tao’s gasp turned into a high pitched wheeze when the brown haired man gently bit down on a dusky nipple. Tao’s hips were rolling, desperately trying to get some sort of friction.

           It felt like fire when Joonmyun traced his cool fingers down Tao’s stomach and toyed with the waistband of his pants.

           “You are so sensitive” Joonmyun said before kissing one of Tao’s wrists.

           “Nobody has ever t-touched me like this b-before.” He whimpered when Joonmyun licked a protruding hipbone.

           “So you’re a virgin?” He stopped pulling Tao’s pants off mid leg.

           “No. I’ve had… relations with some of my previous masters.” Tao continued to push them down himself.

           “But you’ve never been touched like this?” Joonmyun gently brushed his fingers up Tao’s inner thighs.

           “N-never” He whispered.

           “How about this?” Joonmyun asked just before he licked Tao’s cock from base to tip.

           Tao mewled “N-no”

           He started breathing rapidly as he watched the end of his cock disappear between Joonmyun’s lips. The smaller man’s eyes never left his as he bobbed slowly, taking more in every time he sucked on the soft flesh.

           Tao’s fingers twined in Joonmyun’s hair with one hand and grabbed a fistful of his own with the other.

           When Tao’s eyes rolled shut and his entire body rolled with every bob of Joonmyun’s head, the smaller man made a noise that sounded like ‘Nuh uh’. The vibrations made Tao open his eyes and look back down at the other man. He felt as if he was winding tighter and tighter.

           Joonmyun gently brushed his thumb over Tao’s entrance as he deep throated the other man while looking him in the eyes.

           Tao braced himself for pain, but it never came. Joonmyun just continued to massage the muscles and occasionally trace the sensitive skin around.

           “Just get it over with already…” Tao growled.

           Joonmyun let go of Tao’s cock with a wet thwap against his stomach. “Not this time. I left my lube in my apartment.” And he went back to sucking Tao’s cock. “Actually, roll onto your stomach.” Joonmyun said after a moment of thought. He had a smirk plastered on his face that made Tao nervous. He grabbed a few pillows while Tao did as he was told and put them under the blond’s stomach so his ass would stick up farther.

           He kissed his way down Tao’s back and gently bit each cheek before spreading them. Tao noticeably tensed, expecting one thing but shrieked when he felt Joonmyun’s tongue against his entrance.

           “Oh my gods!” Tao screamed into a pillow.

           “Be a dear and suck on these for me.” Joonmyun said as he brought two fingers to Tao’s lips.

           The taller man opened his mouth and enthusiastically took them in.

           “Such a talented tongue” Joonmyun purred before resuming what he was doing. Joonmyun pressed his tongue past the ring of muscles and Tao moaned around his fingers. His hips rolled as the soft, pink muscle darted in and out. Tao was panting and desperately rolling his hips. The friction from the pillow against his sensitive cock was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

           Joonmyun took his fingers back and pressed one into the blond. Every other breath was a moan or a whimper as Joonmyun started to piston his finger into him hard and fast adding a second finger only moments later. He left open mouthed kisses along Tao’s lower back and along his spine, increasing the genie’s volume.

           Tao was screaming into the pillow then Joonmyun crooked his fingers and slowed his hand down. The blond continued moaning loudly into the pillow before going dead silent and lifting his head with a loud gasp.

           “Found it.” Joonmyun smirked. His tongue then joined his fingers as he turned Tao into a puddle of goo. His free hand reached under the genie and pinched a nipple before wrapping around Tao’s cock. The taller man reared up onto his knees before pushing back against Joonmyun’s tongue and fingers.  He moaned wantonly as Joonmyun stroked and licked.

           “Come for me, Tao.” He said before kissing a soft, pale globe and pressing against Tao’s prostate.

           Tao released a keening wail that increased in volume before coming on the pillow and Joonmyun’s hand.

           Joonmyun kissed his way up Tao’s back and lay down next to him. They lay in silence for a moment before Joonmyun announced that he was going to take a shower.

           “May I join you?” Tao asked shyly.

           “If you want… you might make it a little harder to will this away,” He pointed down, “But you’re sticky and probably need a shower too.” He reasoned.

           He emphasized his point by holding up the hand that was covered in Tao’s come. Tao responded by licking the other man’s fingers clean.

           “Y-you have a very- N-nice tongue.” Joonmyun stuttered as he stiffly got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

           Joonmyun turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. He was happy that the pipes hadn’t rusted. He turned to search the bathroom for soap or shampoo and walked right into Tao.

           “Holy crap, I didn’t even hear you get up.”

           “What are you looking for?”

           “Shampoo, conditioner, body wash… stuff” He was pointedly looking at Tao’s face and not his chiseled figure.

           “I’m sure it will be in the shower. Brand new.” He smirked.

           “You're spoiling me.” Joonmyun said as he looked in the shower and saw some really expensive bottles show up.

           “Only because you are so kind, angel.” Tao said as he pulled Joonmyun’s shirt over his head. He never bothered taking off his clothes before going to bed the night before. Within seconds he was as naked as Tao was and pressed against the cold shower tiles by the taller man.

           “W-what are you doing Tao? I can-”

           “Take the problem in hand?” Tao cut him off “Why should you when there is someone perfectly willing to help?” He was starting to stroke the shorter man, running his thumb over the sensitive tip.

           “But- but I don’t- I don’t want to take advantage oh my – you don’t need to – oh fuck just like that” Joonmyun moaned a low and sweet noise and balled his fists before grabbing a handful of Tao’s wet hair as his head bobbed up and down along his shaft. “You’re so good”

           Joonmyun moaned loudly as he looked down to see the dark eyes of the genie flutter shut.

           “Tao…?” Joonmyun whimpered.

           “Mmh?” Tao responded, lips still firmly around Joonmyun’s cock.

           “AH! Is it at all possible for you to conjure up a bottle of lube for me?” It materialized in his right hand and Joonmyun took it, belatedly realising he could have just as easily asked for the conditioner.

           Tao backed away from Joonmyun and stood, expecting the smaller man to cover his own cock and have his way with him, but looked at Joonmyun in confusion when the brown haired man reached behind himself.

           “What are you doing?” Tao asked. He stared wide eyed at the other man whose mouth was slightly open, taking in the steamy air while his eyes fluttered in a weak attempt to keep locked on Tao.

           “Y- your problem has returned,” Joonmyun gestured toward Tao’s erection, “And it’d hurt too much for you to go in without a little… mm- stretching. So I’m - ah I'm making it easier for the both of us.” He said breathlessly just before he covered Tao generously in the slippery liquid and wrapped a leg behind the tall man‘s thigh.

           “I – really?” Tao asked as he lifted one of Joonmyun’s legs.

           “Yes… hurry up before the water washes everything away.” He gasped sharply when Tao pushed most of the way in before grabbing the other leg and pushing the rest of the way in.

           Tao held completely still with his forehead pressed against Joonmyun’s shoulder.

           The smaller man’s eyes were clenched shut and his teeth were grit as he tried to relax. Tao was not small by any means. His eyes opened when the blond started to pepper his face with kisses.

           “Did you know that genies are very possessive creatures?”  He whispered when he got to Joonmyun’s ear. He nuzzled the spot just below his earlobe. “You’re mine now.” He snarled as he pulled out just to slam in rapidly.

           Joonmyun shouted in surprise at how he could go from timorous to dominant so quickly. But if Tao kept angling into his prostate like this, he would gladly belong to the genie. All of him.

           Joonmyun wrapped his arms around Tao’s neck and pressed their lips together as well as he could considering every other thrust resulted in a large moan from the smaller man.

           “You’re so beautiful when you cry out like that.” Tao said before gripping Joonmyun’s cock.

           Suddenly, every time Tao moved, Joonmyun would arch and moan and cry. The sound of wet skin on skin reverberated through the bathroom and was almost as loud as Joonmyun was.

           “Come for me my angel.” Tao finally whispered. Three more strokes of Tao’s hand and Joonmyun arched hard against the wall of the shower with a loud groan sending Tao spiraling off into his own quiet mewls and snarls of completion.

           Tao pressed his lips to the juncture of Joonmyun’s neck and shoulder. The smaller man shouted in pain when it felt like his skin was burning.

           “The fuck was that?” Joonmyun shouted. Tao’s eyes widened as he jolted away from Joonmyun’s shoulder.

           “Sorry… I… I think I marked you as mine. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He kissed the spot he burned into Joonmyun’s skin apologetically. Joonmyun moaned and rolled his hips, going hard almost instantly again.

           “Are you trying to make it impossible for me to walk, Tao?”

           “We could see if that’s possible.” He pushed his hips forward and Joonmyun let out a loud groan when he felt the genie harden again inside of him, “I’ll carry you wherever you like if you need, my mate.” He sucked on the reddened skin.

           Tao could feel Joonmyun twitch around him as he pulled out slightly. He shouted Tao’s name over and over as the genie slammed into him repeatedly. Joonmyun clawed at Tao’s back as he cried out and rolled against him.

           Tao kissed, licking and biting his way around Joonmyun’s neck finally making his way to the other man’s lips. He pulled at Joonmyun’s lower lip with his teeth before licking his way into the brunet’s mouth.

           Their tongues twisted around each other, making it even harder for Joonmyun to breathe.

           “Tao… please- oh fuck.” Tao somehow knew what the man who was leaving raw lines in his back wanted. He wrapped his fingers around Joonmyun’s cock and stroked twice before Joonmyun shakily shouted Tao’s name and tried desperately to breathe.

           The tightening of Joonmyun’s muscles pulled a third orgasm from Tao as well. The taller man instinctively bit down on the spot he made before kissing and licking it softly to soothe it.

           “Oh god. I’m too tired for another round, stop kissing that.” Joonmyun whined as Tao felt his muscles twitch around him. “No more - nuh no m- I can’t…”

           Tao pulled away and helped Joonmyun to his feet to rinse them both off. He washed the smaller man’s hair and finally toweled him off after.

           “I can do these things myself you know.” Joonmyun said with a soft smile.

           “I am fully aware of that, but I am trying to be… what is the word… romantic?”

           Joonmyun stood on his toes and kissed Tao softly on the lips before walking out of the bathroom with a very large very soft, very expensive looking towel wrapped around his waist.

           “Dammit.” Joonmyun shouted from the bedroom. Tao walked out fully clothed.

           “What’s wrong, dearest?” Tao teased.

           “I don’t have any clean clothes.” He sat on the bed harder than he probably should have and groaned. Tao waved his hand and all of Joonmyun’s discomfort was gone.

           “Did you check any of the drawers?” Tao asked before walking off to the kitchen “Also wear some shoes, the floor is covered in… unpleasant things.” He shouted from the stairs.


	4. rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *stage whisper* i like comments

Chanyeol walked into the kitchen ten minutes after Tao got there. The blond handed the raven haired man a glass full of a red substance before going back to frying something on the stove.

           “What’s this?” He eyed the glass skeptically “And who are you?” He took a tentative sip. Even rat poison might feel better than this pounding headache. He decided to sit at the little island in the middle of the white, tiled kitchen because the breakfast nook was still buried.

           “Bloody mary to help you with your hangover, and I’m Tao.” He looked over his shoulder before cutting up a mushroom.

           Joonmyun walked in and gave the genie a kiss. Tao dropped the knife long enough to wrap an arm around his waist and squeeze with a large hand.

           “Where’d you pick this one up, Joonmyun?” He looked the blond over from head to - “Where are his feet? Why is he floating?” Chanyeol screeched, hopping to his own feet.

           “Tao… feet” Joonmyun said. Tao looked down and his feet materialized.

           “Sorry… not used to staying corporeal for so long. Sit, breakfast is almost done.” He gestured toward the barstool Chanyeol was no longer occupying.

           “Is he a ghost? Is this house is haunted by” sniff “what smells to be” sniff sniff “an amazing chef?” He was still babbling loudly.

           “I am not a ghost, Chanyeol.” Tao said as he put a stack of pancakes in front of the raven haired man. "Eat up."

           “What are you then?” He was still drinking the bloody mary.

           “I’m a genie.”

          “Like I’ll grant you three wishes; POOF whadda ya need? POOF whadda ya need? POOF whadda ya need kinda genie?” He waved his arms wildly every time he said poof.

           “Not anymore. I used the first wish to set him free. I don’t get any more wishes.” Joonmyun sang just before Tao handed him some eggs and bacon.

           “Joonmyun belongs to me now.” Tao said before kissing Joonmyun’s ear. The smaller man giggled. Apparently his ears were ticklish. Tao would have fun with that later.

           “Is that what happens when you set a genie free? It owns you instead of the other way around?” Chanyeol asked.

           “No, I just don’t want to share yet. He’s beautiful and has been nothing but kind to me.” He said almost haughtily.

           “You’ve known him less than 24 hours.” Chanyeol said. “And I saw him first.” He pouted.

           “I’m a good judge of character.” Tao said smugly, “That’s why I’m taking care of you as well. I didn’t have to make you a bloody mary, you know.” Joonmyun left to answer the door. The garbage men were dropping the dumpster off for them and he had to sign for it.

           “Thanks for that by the way” He raised the glass in gratitude tilting it back and draining it of the last of its contents. “Worked wonders. Shame he couldn’t have used one of those wishes on getting me laid.”

           “That would have been a wasted wish too.” Tao said with a smirk.

           “Heyyyy I’m plenty good looking and I’m a nice guy… well niceish” Tao was beginning to think ‘pout’ was Chanyeol’s default expression.

           “I didn’t mean it as an insult. Your pink haired boy should be calling soon.” He half smiled.

           Tao’s smile grew as Chanyeol’s phone rang.

           “Hello?” Chanyeol said into the phone.

           “Chanyeol? This is Jihoon… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today or something.”

           “Ask him to help with the house.” Tao whispered.

           “Uh um. Jihoon! Hi! Well, my day is kinda packed with the new house, but if you want to help us clear the place out, I would love to see your cute face again.”

           “Uh… I guess that sounds like an idea.”

           They talked for awhile and Tao left the kitchen to find Joonmyun talking to the garbage man to see how to open the dumpster up from the side and whatever else he needed to know.

           “What’s up Tao? You look smug.” Joonmyun kissed Tao on the corner of his mouth once the garbage man had left.

           “I think I shut Chanyeol up about needing to get laid.”

           “That was quick. He that out of practice?” Joonmyun raised an eyebrow.

           “What?” It took Tao a second to realize what he was implying “No! I ... NO! but... I...got another person to help move the crap out of this house.” He waved his hands trying to defend his character.

           “The pink haired kid? Then again the tall one looked like he would be pretty self-absorbed and too busy trying to get laid to be of actual help.”

Joonmyun shrugged.

           Tao tapped his nose to indicate that he was correct.

           “They’re gonna end up fucking all over the house aren’t they?” Joonmyun asked.

           “If they do, we can compete, I’m sure.” Tao winked.

           “As long as we get this house taken care of first.” Joonmyun was trying to look like he wasn't blushing.

           “Yes, darling.” Tao smirked.

            It was a bit unnerving that all of the newspapers around the house had been school papers or articles in local papers that had something to do with Joonmyun or Chanyeol (complete with notes tacked onto them stating who in specific he was interested in that week)

         The third time they each brought a stack of newspapers out of the kitchen, Jihoon showed up. He was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them and an old battered t-shirt.

           “Uh … hi!” Jihoon said as they walked out of the dumpster.

           “You found the place!” Chanyeol said happily before looking like he was fighting the urge to hug him.

           “It was the biggest house at the end of the street, like you said. Kinda hard to miss. How did you end up with a place like this?”

           “Joonmyun inherited it yesterday.” He pointed at Joonmyun.

“Looks like you both did.” Tao waved a slip of paper he found tacked to the refrigerator insisting that Joonmyun share the house with Chanyeol.

           “S-so… What are we doing first?” He asked nervously. Tao put the note back on the fridge for them to look at later.

           A few hours of clearing out the newspapers from the house and Jihoon got a call. He stepped outside so he could get some privacy and Tao frowned.

           “What’s wrong with you?” Chanyeol asked the blond.

           “Kinda figured it wouldn’t last between you two but I thought it would have lasted longer than this.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow unhappily at Tao before Jihoon came in. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

           “I – I gotta go… something came up…” He said.

           “Will I see you again?” Chanyeol asked.

           “Who knows?” Jihoon shouted over his shoulder before running out of the house.

           Chanyeol sighed and put his head into clearing out more newspapers.


	5. an old friend appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so late guys  
> i fell asleep... twice  
> gave a double update as a show of my apology

        Byun Baekhyun sat in his company car with a violin in his hands. He was talking to his co-worker on the phone and examining the ancient instrument in the fading sunlight.

           “You’re sure it’s the right violin?” He asked.

           “I know what a Del Gesu looks like, Han” He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

           “Ok, bring it here immediately. They may have realized by now that it’s gone. I really wish they didn’t make you go out on your own for your first time.”

           “It’s no big deal. I got it, didn't i? Be there in a few.” He hung up and put the violin into its case. He was startled by a knock on the window. He rolled it down to greet the person. “Can I help you?”

           He was punched in the head and his vision went fuzzy. In a daze, he was dragged out of his window and thrown onto the asphalt.

           Baekhyun shook his head to clear it just as his attacker was driving away. He ran after and grabbed the rear door handle.

           “Stop! Please!” He screamed as the car dragged him behind. His coat was stuck in the handle and Baekhyun refused to let go. The driver swerved to try to dislodge the desperate man.

           It worked. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, he missed the road completely and fell off of an embankment by the bridge that they were driving over.

           The last thought in Baekhyun’s head before hitting the frigid water was “well… shit”

           He hit the water and everything went black.

 

**/*/*/*/**

 

           The three men sat in the now newspaper free kitchen eating Chinese takeout off of the table, making plans for the next few days.

           “This is a poor imitation of Chinese food, but it is pretty tasty.” Tao smiled through a mouthful of orange chicken. “Did you guys look at the note I found on the fridge?”

“”What note?” Joonmyun was trying not to spit out sticky rice.

“This note. It says:

_To: My boys. My little birds._

_Joonmyun, Chanyeol. I trust that you two are still inseparable._

_I wish I could have been more of a part of your lives like Suho wanted,_

_But I was already old and I couldn't have stayed in one place long enough to give you a good life._

_Still, I did what I could for you when I could._

_Went to school plays, visited over the holidays when I was around._

_I hope you enjoyed the bicycles I got you the christmas you were twelve._

_I wish my letter had found you before it was too late,_

_but like Suho, you tend not to stay still for too long unless something is keeping you there._

_My days are numbered, I'm afraid._

_The best I can do for you two is leave you the house._

_I doubt we'll meet again, because it doesn’t work the same for me as it does for you._

_Just know that you had made this lonely old man’s life brighter when you hatched, my little birds._

_Thank you,_

_Zal_

  
  


Joonmyun walked over to the fridge and lifted a magnet, grabbing a photograph of the professor dressed like Santa with a very young Chanyeol on one knee and an equally young Joonmyun on the other.

Chanyeol had yet to see the photo.

 

    “Was he stalking us? Was he going to kidnap us? He had all of our school papers, hyung.”

    “I… don't know if that was the case, Yeol.” Joonmyun looked bereft. He couldn’t remember this man, but his house was covered in mementos of them. Their lives. Things from when they were growing up. Cared for as if he was a loving grandparent in absentia.

    “And that wasn’t santa who gave us the bikes?” His voice was tiny.

    “Hate to break it to you, Yeol, but no.”

    “Aww.”

           There was a rustling noise outside and Chanyeol's expression went from comically sad to terrified. “What was that?” He whispered.

           “That would be a guest.” Tao replied calmly moments before a frantic knocking sounded at the front door.

           Joonmyun went to get up but Tao grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his lap. He firmly attached his lips to the mark he left on Joonmyun’s shoulder causing the shorter man to moan.

           “Be a dear and get the door for us, Yeol?” Tao said before resuming his work on Joonmyun’s neck. Joonmyun just mewled helplessly.  “Make yourself look presentable.” He shouted out of the kitchen.

           The knocking continued until Chanyeol opened the door nervously, He had a rolled up newspaper in his hand in case he needed to defend himself. “Can I help you?” He asked as the door opened.

           Baekhyun slowly turned toward the door, looking up at him. He was sopping wet and covered in scratches, weeds and mud. There was blood freely flowing down the side of his head and he wobbled where he stood. “Baekhyun?” He sighed the name as his improvised weapon fluttered to the floor.

           The sad looking man looked up with unfocused eyes.

           “Byun Baekhyun? What are you doing here, what happened?” He moved aside to let the small man in.

           “Chanyeol? I’m dead aren’t I?” He slurred slightly. “… Must’ve … killed me …” He mumbled dissonantly and weaved as he stood in place.

           “Shit. Get inside.” He turned toward the kitchen. “Guys, stop fucking around in there, I need your help.” Chanyeol urged.

           He steered the purple haired man to the kitchen and sat him in a chair.

           “Baekhyun?” Joonmyun asked. “What happened to him?” He knelt by the smaller man, grabbing an ice cold hand.

           “Can someone get me some dry clothes for him to wear?” Chanyeol asked as he dabbed at Baekhyun’s head with a paper towel.

           Tao returned with some sweats, a towel and a first aid kit.

           “This may work better I think.” Tao said when he handed the antiseptic and gauze to Chanyeol.

           “Thanks”

           Baekhyun looked up at the genie and his eyes momentarily got wide.

           “Holy shit what are you?” Tao looked down to make sure he had feet before he kneeled and held Baekhyun’s head between his hands. He was looking into the other man’s eyes.

           “Have you ever seen unusual things like ghosts or fairies before?” He asked the smaller man.

            “N – No” He whimpered.

           “Interesting… newly manifested second sight because of head trauma”. He scratched his chin.

           Joonmyun suddenly remembered his training from school when he had that passing fancy of becoming a nurse. Fortunately it only lingered half a semester. When he got to the childbirth part of the class, he realized he wasn’t cut out for it.

           “Baekhyun. Look at me.” The man looked up and his eyes looked like he was trying to focus. Joonmyun grabbed his chin and looked at the younger man’s eyes.

           “… Joonmyun?” He asked after a moment, then his eyes glazed over again. He clenched them shut and tried to squirm away from the brunet. “NO! I’m sorry… I can’t do anything for- I’m sorry-I’M SORRY” He started crying.

           “Baek! Snap out of it!” Baekhyun obediently looked up at the other man with teary eyes.

           “I’m sorry hyung…” He cried. “I’m sorry, Zal…” He trailed off.

           “I need to ask you a few questions to see if we need to call an ambulance.” Joonmyun was too focussed on trying to see if his old friend would be ok to notice what he had said.

           “call…” His eyes widened with realization. “Shit, can I borrow a phone?”

           “Can I check you for a concussion first?” Joonmyun tried to calm him down.

           “I need to call my office! I’m so fucked, please! Phone!” He held out his hand, fingers spread wide.

           Chanyeol handed him his phone and Baekhyun dialed a number.

           “Who is this?” his co-worker picked up when Baekhyun called his phone.

           “Jeonghan! It’s Baekhyun …”

           “Where the hell are you? The higher ups thought you did a runner.”

           “I was attacked, dragged about five miles, fell off a bridge into a river. Still have no idea where I am or how long I was out. How was your day?”

           “How are you calling me?”

           “Serendipity seems to be my stripper name because the only house, when I came to, that I could see was occupied by some of my old friends from high school.”

           “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

           “Doubt it”

           “Then stay put, we'll track down the car and send Ravi to get it.”

           “Yes sir.”

           He handed Chanyeol his phone and turned to Joonmyun with a sad look on his face.

           “What’s that look for?” Joonmyun asked.

           “He saw something involving you and knows better than to tell you.” Tao said quietly. “The power to see time is such a terrible burden to carry without being born with it.”

           “Are – are you going to ask your questions?” Baekhyun asked quietly.

           “Well, obviously you remember what happened.” He held up his index finger “Follow my finger.”  He watched carefully as the plum haired man’s eyes slowly followed his finger. “Headache? Dizziness? Nausea?”

           “I puked once I hit dry land. I’m ok now.” He shrugged.

           “It almost sounded like you’re a spy.” Chanyeol said with a smirk.

           “Nothing as interesting as that… well kinda… I dunno maybe that exciting… dunno if I even get to keep my job after this. I can’t believe I fucked up like that.” He covered his face with his hands as he lamented.

           “What were you doing?” Chanyeol asked.

           “I snuck a stolen, three million dollar violin out of the place it was taken to. My job is supposed to retrieve stolen museum pieces for the insurance company I work for and I fucked up my first assignment.” He shook his head with a frown.

           “I’m sure they’ll be lenient. It was your first time out in the field, right?” Joonmyun encouraged.

           “They couldn’t even spare any people to help me out. So I didn’t get a supervised outing.”

           “Then maybe you’ll be ok.”

           “They only hired me because I know antique musical instruments.” He sighed.

           “Hopefully they’ll find your car.” Joonmyun said.

           “Is he going to be alright?” Chanyeol asked, “Do I need to take him to the doctor?”

           “No,” Joonmyun said. “You need to help him into those sweats” before yelping as Tao hoisted him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

           “So I take it you and Joonmyun aren’t together anymore.” Baekhyun watched the other two leave the room.

           “That’s right, you moved away before we broke up. Yeah, we were only together a few weeks, but he’s got this weird way of breaking up with you that makes you want to stay friends. You got anyone?”

           “Nope… I only ever liked one guy and nobody could really ever measure up” He smirked up at Chanyeol before taking his soaked shirt off and dropping it on the floor with a wet plop and a squish. “I’ll uh dry that off once I’m dressed.” Chanyeol noticed that he was covered in many small scratches and cuts, but they weren’t bleeding so he said nothing about it.

           Chanyeol was obviously ogling Baekhyun with his shirt off and he remembered that he had a towel in his hands.

            “Oh. Here” he started to dry off Baekhyun’s chest and froze when he realized what he was doing. “I … uh sorry” he handed Baekhyun the towel.


	6. reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of the double update

          Baekhyun dropped his dry shirt on the kitchen table and walked closer to Chanyeol. The tall man dropped his towel and took one step back as the smaller man predatorily inched closer to Chanyeol.

           “You ok?” Chanyeol asked quietly.

           “Nine years since I last saw you.” He inched closer “I thought I lost my chance” He rose up on his toes “And then I found you again” He pressed his lips softly against Chanyeol’s, “I think I believe in fate.” He whispered with a whistful smile as he looked Chanyeol in the eyes.

           The tall man grabbed Baekhyun around the waist and pulled him closer while pressing their lips together. Baekhyun pulled his lips away from Chanyeol’s to kiss down the other man’s jaw and bite down on the tendon of his neck.

           “Fuck!” Chanyeol shouted a little louder than he meant to.

 

           Upstairs, Tao had gotten Joonmyun’s shirt off and was nipping his way up the other man’s throat. He paused and lifted his head to look at his lover when he heard the shout from downstairs. They smiled at each other as Tao waved his hand in the direction of Chanyeol’s bedroom. “I hope they appreciate their present” Tao said quietly just before he started nibbling on Joonmyun’s ear.

           “Bedroom?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol pulled away and pulled Baekhyun to his room by his belt loops.

           The tall man’s eyes widened as a bottle of lube and a pile of condoms materialized on the bed.

           “How did that happen?” Baekhyun asked, seemingly unfazed.

           “Best not to ask.” The tall man replied.

           Chanyeol unbuckled Baekhyun’s pants. “Your clothes are wet… Can’t have them soaking my bedding, can we?”

           Baekhyun attacked the other man’s jeans. “I seem to have gotten your jeans wet too.” He teased back before smashing his lips against the tall man’s.

           When they came up for air, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s shirt over his head. Chanyeol tried to guide Baekhyun to the bed but the smaller man reversed their positions while kissing him.

           Chanyeol made a surprised noise as Baekhyun pushed him to the bed. Baekhyun kissed his way down to Chanyeol’s collarbone.  The taller man squeaked when Baekhyun latched his lips to the sensitive skin and sucked hard, leaving a purple mark.

           He arched as Baekhyun gently grazed his nails up Chanyeol’s sides. Chanyeol, unhappy with holding still and just taking all of this started clawing at Baekhyun’s back in return.

           The plum haired man hummed in appreciation as he dragged his lips back up to Chanyeol’s. Their tongues met sloppily as Chanyeol unsuccessfully tried to switch their positions.

           Chanyeol stopped trying to take the upper hand when Baekhyun started to lick his way down his body. Baekhyun grazed Chanyeol’s nipple with sharp teeth, causing the raven haired man to hiss loudly.

           The smaller man dragged his teeth and his nails down the taller man’s body, occasionally doubling back to soothe the skin with his tongue. Chanyeol was panting hard by the time Baekhyun had reached his cock.

           Chanyeol practically sat up when Baekhyun flitted his tongue across the skin at the head. He dipped his tongue into the slit before wrapping his lips around the sensitive flesh. Chanyeol gripped the purple hair, watching the smaller man’s lips stretch around him as he was sucked in.

           “Nngh shit- Baek” He couldn’t even complete the thought when the head of his cock hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

           Baekhyun hummed and snapped his fingers to get Chanyeol’s attention.

           “Huh?” He rolled his eyes into his head and moaned when Baekhyun swallowed around the head. Baekhyun made a noise and snapped his fingers again. “What!?” Baekhyun pointed at the bottle of lube that was out of his reach.

           “This?” Chanyeol asked, shaking it a little.

           “Mhm” Baekhyun replied still wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock.

           “Jesus fuck!” He rolled his entire body “What are you going to do with it?”

           He dragged his teeth up Chanyeol’s shaft. “Shut up and give it to me.” Chanyeol panted and whimpered as he handed the bottle over.

           The younger man whined as Baekhyun bobbed his head rapidly. It only slightly registered to Chanyeol’s ears when the bottle snapped open. Baekhyun pulled away long enough to whisper ‘relax’ into Chanyeol’s hip. He kissed the skin below his navel and traced a slick finger around Chanyeol’s entrance.

           Chanyeol groaned. Baekhyun licked his way up Chanyeol’s cock as he pressed two of his fingers into the raven haired man. He moaned loudly and his voice rose when the plum haired man slowly took him past his lips and started moving his other hand.

           Baekhyun was going to enjoy taking his time stretching the taller man. He was so responsive.

  
  


           Upstairs, Joonmyun fisted the sheets as Tao finally pulled his fingers from him. Joonmyun moaned when the taller man dragged his body against Joonmyun’s and latched his lips onto the mark on Joonmyun’s neck.

           “Fuck me already.” Joonmyun growled. Tao pushed all the way into Joonmyun and didn’t stop to let the smaller man adjust.

           He rose up on his knees and grabbed Joonmyun’s thighs with an iron grip. He pushed the smaller man’s legs onto his shoulders and snapped his hips forward. “You feel so good.” Tao said just before he turned his head and kissed Joonmyun’s inner thigh.

           The smaller man’s only response was a well-timed shout as Tao slammed directly into his prostate.

  
  


           Downstairs, Baekhyun had pressed all the way into Chanyeol and was holding still as he looked down at the taller man. He kissed whatever he could as he waited for the taller man to adjust. Chanyeol lifted himself onto his elbows and pulled Baekhyun down for a kiss. “Move already.” He whispered against the other man’s lips.

           Baekhyun pulled out slowly and rolled his hips fluidly, repeating the motion over and over. He changed his angle every thrust until Chanyeol let out a long, deep moan. “There! Again!” Chanyeol keened.

           A few more times of angling directly into Chanyeol’s prostate, Baekhyun pulled out and flipped Chanyeol over. “Hands and knees.” Baekhyun growled into Chanyeol’s ear. The taller man pushed up to his hands and knees. Baekhyun pushed in slowly. Chanyeol made a face and looked over his shoulder.

           “D – Do you have a piercing?” Chanyeol asked as he noticed something different from this angle.

            “You couldn’t tell the other way?” As he pushed directly into Chanyeol’s prostate. Chanyeol pushed back on the smaller man’s cock with a strangled cry. Baekhyun began moving deliberately and kissed his way up the other man’s spine.

           They gradually built up speed until the room was full of the sound of skin slapping, soft moans and the whispers of each other’s names. 

           “Baek– so amazing.” Chanyeol moaned lewdly as the smaller man started to stroke Chanyeol quickly.

           Baekhyun licked the sweat from the taller man’s skin with a pleased hum. “I love the way you taste.” 

           “Baek– I want to see you.” The smaller man pulled out and turned the taller man to his side before putting one of Chanyeol’s legs over his shoulder and straddled his other leg. Chanyeol gave him a strange look wondering how this position would work until the plum haired man pushed in and started moving quickly. “Oh fuck! I’m not gonna last like this.” Baekhyun bit the leg resting on his shoulder gently and snapped his hips forward.

           “Hold on, wait for me” He grabbed the other man and stroked slowly. The smaller man’s thrusts became erratic as he desperately pounded into Chanyeol.

           “I can’t” Chanyeol growled. His voice was so low.

           “Fuck! Now!” Baekhyun shouted as he sped up his hand. Both of their bodies jerked and Baekhyun shouted as Chanyeol’s muscles clamped down on him. He dropped Chanyeol’s leg and continued rolling his hips, letting out a small moan with every movement.

           Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and kissed the top of his head as they lay against each other, trying to catch their breaths.

  
  


           Upstairs, Tao had pulled Joonmyun up onto his knees with an arm wrapped around Joonmyun’s shoulder from behind. He wrapped his hand around the smaller man's cock and squeezed. “Don’t come until I tell you and I’ll let you top next time. “He said as he very slowly pulled out and pushed back into Joonmyun’s prostate.

           Joonmyun nodded frantically and whimpered as Tao sped up the movement of his hips. Joonmyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tao kissed behind Joonmyun’s ear and started talking. His voice lowered in register until it was barely above a growl.

           “I can keep going forever.” He said into Joonmyun’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you until you beg me for release” He snapped his hips forward. “And I love the way you feel around me so much that I think I  _ do  _ want to keep pounding into you.”

           “This - Fuck - this time tomorrow” Joonmyun panted. He groaned when Tao canted his hips differently, “I’m going to be buried so deep inside of you.” Tao groaned as Joonmyun clenched around his lover. “Where do you want me to fuck you?” He purred, trying to keep his voice steady. “The wall? The shower?” He pushed back against Tao. “Bent over the couch?” Tao groaned. “You like that idea?” He clenched his muscles before leaning back into Tao’s thrusts.

           “The thought of you bending me over” He pushed Joonmyun to grab the headboard and bend slightly, forcing his hips out. “And fucking me senseless” He jerked his hips forward and into Joonmyun’s prostate making the shorter man choke out a broken 'ah' noise. “Sounds immensely appealing.” He languidly stroked the smaller man who held his breath and closed his eyes in concentration. “I bet this'll feel so good inside of me.” He whispered, squeezing the head momentarily.

           Joonmyun took some calming breaths that were interrupted when Tao started snapping his hips forward quickly. He released a stuttering moan when Tao sped his hand up.

           “Joonmyun” Tao purred. He noticed Tao’s thrusts were becoming uneven. He straightened up and grabbed the hair on the back of Tao’s head. He turned to connect their lips and they sloppily kissed each other. Tao moaned when Joonmyun tugged at the short hair on the back of his head.

           “Joonmyun~” Tao whined.

           “Hah?”

           “Come for me, Joonmyun.”

           A few thrusts later, Joonmyun and Tao released a long harmonious moan as the smaller man fell forward onto his hands, resting his head against the headboard with an audible thump. The genie continued rolling into Joonmyun with his chest pressed tightly against his lover’s back. “Joonmyun.” He panted with a slight moan, “You are amazing. Your head ok?”

           Joonmyun pulled forward and turned to face Tao. He moaned as the genie slipped out and he pressed their chests together. They sat on the bed, pressing small kisses and would occasionally dart their tongues out to taste each other’s skin. “Better than ok.” He smiled.

           The genie licked his fingers clean before kissing Joonmyun soundly.

           “Shower?” Tao asked.

           “Is it possible? I think the other two are using the shower downstairs. “

           “The water will never go cold in this house.” Tao replied.

  
  


           Downstairs, Chanyeol had pressed Baekhyun against the cold tile wall of the shower, snapping his hips into the smaller man. The purple haired man’s legs were desperately struggling for purchase and Chanyeol was holding him up by the curve of his ass.

           Baekhyun was murmuring incoherencies as the tall man latched onto his neck. The wet slap of skin sounded louder than the whimpers erupting from Baekhyun’s throat.

           “Harder Yeol! Oh god– so fucking amazing” He shouted and arched before touching himself.

           Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun’s head, pressing quick kisses to his lips and around his mouth whenever the purple haired man would tilt his head back to shout.

           “I’m close” Chanyeol groaned into his neck. “I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

           “Come already” Baekhyun bit down on Chanyeol’s neck while pulling on his hair.

           Chanyeol pressed his forehead against Baekhyun’s shoulder as he whimpered parts of the smaller man’s name over and over. Baekhyun arched and moaned when he felt Chanyeol release into him.

           The taller man let Baekhyun down and immediately pressed him against the wall again. The purple haired man moaned loudly as Chanyeol took him down his throat. He slipped three fingers into him and immediately started pressing against the sensitive nerves that caused him to buck desperately.

           Chanyeol moaned softly when Baekhyun twined his thin fingers in his raven hair. “I fucking love your mouth.” Baekhyun snarled as he tightened his fingers.

           His response was a low growl that rumbled through the other man and his orgasm caught him by surprise.

           Chanyeol choked and coughed as he pulled away and Baekhyun came on his face.

           Chanyeol sat back and leaned on his hands as he looked up with wide eyes, still coughing.

               “Fuck, that’s hot.” Baekhyun breathed out before crouching down and kissing him hard on his messy lips. 

          Chanyeol angled his face under the stream of the shower and rinsed off before smirking at his lover. “I’m not sure if it’s even worth asking anymore, but do you want to go out with me?”

           Baekhyun laughed once “Like boyfriends?” Chanyeol nodded nervously. “You cannot believe how long I have wanted to hear that.” He grinned.

           “Is that a yes?”

           “Yeah.” Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol and peppered his face with kisses.

           They got out of the shower and Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun on the forehead. “How’s your head?”

           “Fine… I think you may have fucked my headache away.” He chuckled.

           They got to Chanyeol’s room and looked at the bed with a frown. “Shall we look for some clean bedding?”

           After Baekhyun put the sweats that he was given on they went searching. They found a linen closet surprisingly well stocked and as they were trying to replace the sheets, Chanyeol’s phone rang.

           After Baekhyun hung up with his boss, he had a dejected look on his face.

           “I have to fill out a report about the stolen car and violin.” He said to Chanyeol.

           The phone rang again.

           “We never got an address from you.” Baekhyun’s boss stated. The small man handed Chanyeol the phone and he gave the address. “We’ll be taking Baekhyun off of your hands shortly”

           “Really, I like having him here. Does he have to leave now?”


	7. returned

It was weeks since Chanyeol had heard from Baekhyun. He and Joonmyun had moved out of their old apartments and started collecting items they thought would be saleable at a yard sale from around the house. The building was starting to look less like a museum and more like a proper house every day.

The genie would occasionally follow them around and bitch while picking up after them but Chanyeol still moped around, holding out hope that he’d see Baekhyun again.

 They found more and more little things from their childhoods that they thought they had lost, or had imagined. Childhood drawings of flaming birds, toys from exotic locations. The strangest being the adoption records and birth certificates.

For both of them it said: Mother: deceased, Father: unknown. They figured they'd deal with it when they weren't so busy. It was disconcerting to say the least.

           One night when there was a freak rain storm, the frantic knocking returned to their front door.

           Chanyeol answered quickly and Baekhyun was at the door, as soaked as he was the night he had come there.

           “Hi…” He sounded like he was trying not to cry.

           “Babe … Where have you been?” He moved aside to let Baekhyun in.

           “Sorry I never called, I didn’t have your phone number.” He frowned. “… And I was a little busy.”

           “What’s wrong?” He kissed the smaller man’s forehead and took his coat off. It stuck to him like a second skin.

           “Everything! I lost my apartment, I lost my job, and they detained me under suspicion of being part of an art theft ring … I had nowhere else to go.” Chanyeol peeled his shirt off as he guided the other man to his bedroom.

           “I want you here, you can sleep in my room with me. I’ll keep you safe and you always have a place to go.” Chanyeol stripped Baekhyun of his pants. “You’re freezing,” He said as he noticed the small man’s teeth chattering. “Climb into bed, I’ll get a towel for your hair.” Baekhyun wrapped the large blanket around himself and Chanyeol sat behind him, toweling off his head. He took his clothes off and climbed under the blankets to press his chest against the smaller back in front of him.

           He rubbed Baekhyun’s arms until he had smoothed out the goose bumps and moved his large warm hand to the smaller man’s chest. He smiled softly when he noticed that the other man’s breathing was even and shallow telling Chanyeol that he was asleep. He pressed a kiss against the cool skin on the back of Baekhyun’s neck and within moments he too had fallen asleep.

           Baekhyun woke up with a start and then realized that he wasn’t in his shitty apartment nor in the holding cell he’d spent the last three weeks in. Then he remembered his landlord looking surprised that he had even come back. The old man had sold his things and rented out his apartment to someone else.

           “You ok?” Chanyeol’s still sleepy voice purred into the back of his neck setting his nerves on fire.

        “Now that I realize where I am, yes.” He tried to turn around but Chanyeol held him in place. Baekhyun let out a confused hm noise which swiftly turned into an AH when Chanyeol began to lazily stroke him.

           He never really sped up. He would occasionally increase pressure or flick his wrist differently, being careful not to tug his piercing too hard, but it was lazy and unhurried and Baekhyun couldn’t ever remember being treated like this. He arched and writhed but every time he moved his hips too much, the taller man would hold him still with his other hand. Chanyeol kissed the same spot on the back of his neck over and over, coaxing desperate moans from his lips.

           After what seemed like forever, Baekhyun’s moan changed and his breath hitched differently so as a small act of mercy, Chanyeol sped his strokes and increased the pressure around the aching flesh. He gently ran his thumb across the head making the purple haired man mewl softly.

           He choked out Chanyeol’s name as he erupted into his hand. The tall man’s hand never stopped moving until Baekhyun stopped rolling his hips. After that, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand by the wrist and brought it up to his lips, cleaning everything with his tongue.

           “No fair, I wanted some.” Chanyeol whined.

           “I’m sure you do,” He replied as he rolled his hip back against his lover who groaned in reply.

           Chanyeol pressed small kisses along the purple haired man’s neck and shoulder while he reached under his pillow to retrieve the small bottle he never put away from their last time together.

           Baekhyun groaned and arched back to allow him easier access. Chanyeol stretched him unhurriedly and Baekhyun made no move to rush the process.

           When Chanyeol slowly entered him, there was no pain, just a pleasant stretch that forced a long, low moan out of someone. They didn’t care who.

           Chanyeol inched his way in, slowly pulling most of the way out before he was even all the way in only to enter him just as slowly. Once he was fully seated, he very slowly pulled out and pushed back in making sure to brush the sensitive nerves every time.

           In no time at all, Baekhyun was hard again and Chanyeol stroked the oversensitive flesh to the same slow tempo as his thrusts. His mewls increased in volume whenever the larger man’s thumb dipped slightly into the slit then smeared the precome down his length.

           Chanyeol less kissed and licked and more tasted Baekhyun. He reveled in everything that was the smaller man around him.

           “Yeol” Baekhyun whined.

           “Mmh?” He had gently sunk his teeth into the smaller man’s shoulder and sucked softly on the skin.

           “I’m close.”

           “Me too, Baek.”

           When Baekhyun came it was more intense than anything he had ever felt before. The clenching muscles pulled all of the breath from Chanyeol’s lungs and he was gasping rapidly as he finally released. Chanyeol got to clean his hand off before they drifted back off to sleep, still connected to each other.

           They both woke up an hour later and groaned when they finally disconnected.

           “Morning” Chanyeol hummed. “Shower?”

           “Only if it’s just a shower.” Baekhyun replied, still exhausted.


	8. meet the neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imma go do homework now

Some stolen kisses, and desperate touches later, and they were out of the shower. Baekhyun was wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirts and was told to wait there until he could borrow some of Joonmyun’s clothes.

           He returned and said “I was told that they’re in the dresser.” He went to the large, antique piece of furniture and opened a drawer. An entire, albeit small wardrobe set for him. Baekhyun looked inside and saw the clothes that his landlord had gotten rid of. 

           “All the clothes you need.”

           “How?”

           “Tao is very well prepared.” Chanyeol seemed a bit concerned about the fact that Baekhyun didn’t remember his freakout involving the genie when he was last there.

           “Mm Tao… He was the blond hanging off of Joonmyun?”

           “Mhm”

           “What are your plans for today?” He asked.

           “Sort things out for the garage sale… Mow the lawn, Oh! Some new neighbours moved in next door. I was thinking of baking them some cookies.”

 

They knocked on the door to the house that might have been as big, if not bigger than theirs. A woman with long, pink hair and a yellow sundress answered the door. “Hi!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol sang.

“I'm Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol. We live down the street,” He pointed toward their house, “and Chanyeol, here noticed that you guys just moved in.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Apparently this house had been empty for some time.” Chanyeol added.

“Yeah. We're starting to notice that too.” A silver haired man came out of another room behind the woman, covered in dirt.

“What the hell happened to you?” The voice of the woman in the sundress turned out to be quite masculine, albeit young.

Surprise must have been evident on Chanyeol and Baekhyun's faces because he spoke again. 

“Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ren. This is my husband's best friend, Hakyeon. Do you want to come in?” Ren stepped aside. 

“Sure,” Chanyeol grinned. “I made these cookies for you as sort of a welcome present, but maybe, I should offer some help fixing the place up instead.” He handed Ren the basket. 

“I'll take you up on your offer when you're not as busy as you seem to be at yours.” Ren said.

“What?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. 

“One of the guys in the neighbourhood association told us you moved in pretty recently and were cleaning out your house too.” Ren pointed at a couch before flopping into a large armchair and smoothing out his skirt.

“Yay bringing up property value.” Hakyeon's disembodied voice rang out from the kitchen. 

Chanyeol sat and looked around.

“What made you pick this place?” Baekhyun elbowed Chanyeol for being rude and placed the basket of cookies on a coffee table.

“It's going to look lovely once we help you with it.” Baekhyun grinned.

“You guys don't have to, I mean you guys are busy with your own place.”

“Ours is just cleaning. You guys need serious help. Just say the word and you have us.” Chanyeol grinned. Ren smirked. He kinda liked this guy.

“I gotta talk to Hyung first.”

 

**\---**

 

           Between that morning and the garage sale, an entire week passed. They would split their time between the houses and come back home, exhausted, covered in paint and dirt.

           Every night Baekhyun went to bed, he would cry out in his sleep. Chanyeol would wake up and try his best to comfort the smaller man. Sometimes he would wake up with tears in his eyes and Chanyeol would ask what was wrong and he would just stare at him with a frown and shake his head. He would see Tao and Joonmyun the next morning and look like he was about to cry again. Every day it got worse, to the point where Chanyeol was starting to worry about Baekhyun’s health.

           “Please babe, please talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong?” He said when he woke him up from his nightmare one night. “I promise I won’t judge … I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

           “I keep having this nightmare …” He finally said after hesitating. “It’s horrible. So much blood and there’s nothing I can do about it. I can’t help! I can’t stop it. I can’t do anything about it and people blame me as if I could stop it but you keep waking me up before I get to see what happens.”

           By the end of the vague description, Baekhyun was sobbing and incoherent. Chanyeol squeezed him impossibly tight.

           The rest of the week, he was improving but Chanyeol still was worried for his boyfriend. He kept himself busy with finding things to sell around the house or cleaning up the other house.

           The day before the garage sale, Baekhyun found the attic and brought down the lamp.

           “Joonmyun … I found this upstairs.” He said as he left the attic.

           “That’s Tao’s. Talk to him about it. I want to say it’s very important to him.”

           They went to the genie and showed it to him. He looked terribly upset. Tao’s first thought was that Baekhyun was going to try to force him back into the lamp.

“Joonmyun told me this was important to you and that I should talk to you before putting it into the garage sale pile. Some antique collector might like it.”

           “Y - Yeah.” Tao said.

           “How old would you think it is?” Baekhyun looked inside and tried to shine it.

           Tao looked uncomfortable as the smaller man was shining it with his sleeve.

           “It’s over two thousand years old.” Tao said stiffly.

           “Should we give it to a museum? Or should we sell it for a lot of money?” He asked as he stopped shining it abruptly.

           “Antiques roadshow here we come!” Chanyeol shouted!

           “Antique what?” Tao asked.

           “Oh that show is brilliant.” Joonmyun said. “Maybe we should just drag them here.”

           “Maybe…” Tao continued to frown at it.

           “Should we sell it?” Baekhyun asked.

           “Yeah… it reminds me of a time in my life I’d never want to experience again.” Tao had a dark look on his face.

            “There’s a bunch of stuff up there Joonmyun” The purple haired man said. “I’d think you guys were hoarding the shit I should have been looking for at work.”

           “I’ll look up there with Tao.”

           The two men climbed up the ladder, leaving Baekhyun holding the lamp and looking after them with a sad frown.

           In the attic, the dusty floor was covered in footprints and Joonmyun finally got a good look around the attic. There were low rafters that Tao had to keep ducking under. Joonmyun had never noticed the ladder leading even further up before.

           “I think we can sell all of this …” Joonmyun said as he looked at the typewriters, and bird cages. “Ooh! I’m keeping this” He sang when he found a moped. “Do you think it works?”

           Tao shrugged. “Not particularly sure what it is.”

           “It’s a Vespa! I’m going to fix her up and drive you around on it!”

“Ok… darling, this box has your and the beanpole’s names on it.” Tao said absently. He opened the box and looked inside in confusion.

“What's that look for?” Joonmyun asked.

“Those are the biggest eggshells I’ve ever seen,” Tao said. 

“Yeah…” Joonmyun said slowly. He felt as if he was missing an important piece of a puzzle.

           “Ok. Where does this go?” Tao asked as he looked at the ladder.

           “Up?”

           Tao rolled his eyes and nudged Joonmyun with his elbow.

           Tao pushed the door open and was hit by a small gust of wind. Joonmyun made a “Gah” noise when the breeze kicked up dust in the room Joonmyun was in.

           “You ok?” Tao shouted down the stairs. “What’s wrong?”

           “I may have some dust in my eye, but I’ll blink it out or something.”

           Tao absently waved his hand in Joonmyun’s direction and Joonmyun blinked a few times. “Thanks”

           “Wanna come up too?” Joonmyun shrugged and accepted Tao’s hand.

It was obvious that someone had tried to break into the house through one of the windows in this tower but failed. There was dry blood on the broken glass that was still in the window frame and broken glass littering the floor. There was a locked trunk on one side of the small room. The genie examined the blood on the window and Joonmyun looked around the room. It looked like the drawers in the tiny room had all been rummaged through.

           He turned to look at the inside of the door and then looked at the trunk. He noticed that there were scratches like someone was trying to get into the trunk. The same scratches were around the lock on the door.

           “Someone was looking for something in here.” Joonmyun said absently. He pulled out his phone and called Baekhyun.  “Could you come up to the attic? You might be able to play detective and figure something out for me.”

 

           A few minutes later, Baekhyun came up followed by Chanyeol. It was a tight squeeze with four people. “What’s up?”

           “Someone tried to break in. You think you can help us out? Or how to get into this box? Maybe we can figure out what they were looking for.”

           “I can give it a try. Can we bring it downstairs?”

           Chanyeol and Tao brought it down the ladder to the main part of the attic without tipping it over. Baekhyun ran downstairs to grab a tool kit and came back. He started fiddling with the lock.

           “You have lock picking equipment and know how to use it…” Chanyeol said with a smirk.

           “You know what I do - did, it was part of the training.” He said with a tool sticking out of his mouth.

           “It just never registered that you were essentially a burglar.” Chanyeol said with a smile. "That is so hot."

           “You make me sound more glamorous than I really am,” He smirked. “Guys! I got it open!” He flicked the release on the luggage.

           He lifted the lid to the trunk and looked inside just as the other two men came downstairs.

           “Shit…” Tao said when he looked inside.

           “What?” Joonmyun asked.

           “These look like things required for capturing a genie.”

           “That’s bad… very bad.” The brunet replied.

           “We can’t let anyone know this exists.” Tao sounded nervous.

           “Why not?” Baekhyun asked.

           Tao pointed to his nonexistent feet.

           “What the fuck?” Baekhyun shrieked as he scrambled behind Chanyeol.

           “You ok babe?” Chanyeol asked.

           “H – He’s floating!” He pointed.

           “Yeah… genie.” Tao said, thoroughly unamused by the fact that it took so long for Baekhyun to notice something wasn’t quite normal especially when he noticed right away after his concussion.

           After a moment, Baekhyun crawled out from behind Chanyeol and stuck his hand out to wave his hand where Tao’s legs should have been.

           Tao giggled as if it tickled when he ran his fingers through the smoke at the bottom.

           “Why does Joonmyun have to go to work and stuff when you can supply him with everything he needs then?” Baekhyun asked.

           “That would be terrible of me to ask him for things like that.” Joonmyun said.

           “Besides, when I tried supplying him with many little things, we discovered that it makes me... faint.” The genie looked embarrassed.

           “What do we do with the box then?” Chanyeol asked.

           “We have to keep it hidden up here and make sure that door to the upstairs tower room is double bolted or something so whoever tried to break in can’t get to it.” Joonmyun said with a frown.

           Tao waved at the door upstairs and they heard a series of locks clicking into place.

           “I guess now we sort the stuff we can sell tomorrow and the stuff we should donate to a museum.” The brunet said cheerfully, trying to take Tao’s mind off of the ominous box.

           When almost everything in the attic had been brought down and sorted, they prepared for the next day's garage sale.

 

           Joonmyun sent Chanyeol out to hang up signs with Baekhyun. Predictably, they wasted time talking to Ren and Hakyeon. Tao helped Joonmyun set up small tables so they could display the less valuable looking of the relics that came from the house.

           There were a few people that had seen the signs from the main streets and followed it to the sale. And a few people from down the street bought some of what they had out. There was a man with red hair who had been sitting in his car down the street across from Ren’s house for some time but finally came out to look at what they had. He jotted some things down on a piece of paper and walked up the street.

           “I was wondering why that man was always there. I thought he’d been staring at the front of our house pretty much since before Baekhyun came back.” Tao said to Joonmyun. “But I guess he lives up the street.”

“So that has to be either Wonsik or Minseok,” Baekhyun replied. 

A short while later, Ren came up accompanied by Hakyeon and Wonsik holding hands. Ren’s hands were loaded with snacks.

“So you must be Wonsik. I was wondering when I could finally meet you.” Chanyeol grinned, offering his hand. Wonsik shook hands with him, he had a cheeky little smirk and Chanyeol could see what Hakyeon saw in him. 

“I suppose we have you to thank for the fact that the house is now habitable.”

“Baekhyun helped too, and it gives us something to do during the day.” Chanyeol shrugged. They introduced Tao and Joonmyun before Wonsik bought Hakyeon some knick knacks and Ren bought a few things his husband might like. They left promising a get together once Ren's kitchen was presentable.  

           Half way through the day, one of their neighbours came out of his house and looked at everything. Baekhyun excused himself to take a nap. He had a headache and Chanyeol followed him to see if he could help.

           The neighbour was a tall man who introduced himself as Kris. Tao sniffed the air when the man greeted himself and frowned slightly but covered it up quickly. He smelled like the blood on the attic window. Joonmyun didn’t miss the look.

           “I’m Tao and this is my -“

           Joonmyun cut in, “Suho.” When he went to shake Kris’ hand, the smaller man received a tiny shock. “Ow… sorry”

           “Don’t worry about it, it’s just static.” Kris said with a smirk. A brass glint caught his eye and he turned to look at the lamp. “Hello, what’s this?” He picked up the lamp and opened it and examined it.

           “That is interesting isn’t it?” Joonmyun said uncomfortably.

           “Do you know anything about it?”

           “It’s an oil lamp, its previous owner said that it was over two thousand years old.”

           “Then why are you selling it for…” He looked at the tag that was tied around the handle, “Five dollars?”

           “We felt that we needed to get rid of it.” Tao said stiffly.

           Kris pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and put it in Tao’s hand. “Keep the change” He smirked at the genie before walking back to his house with a happy bounce.

           Tao clenched his fist and when Kris was out of earshot he mumbled, “What an arrogant prick.” 

 

**/*/*/**

 

           Inside Kris’ house, the man sat at his work table, stood up a moment later and returned with a rather large book.

           He turned to a page of illustrations and compared it to the lamp he just bought. He smirked because it was definitely the lamp he had been searching for with his professor. The old man had lied to him all this time.

           He rubbed the lamp and nothing happened. He looked inside, nothing. He rubbed the lamp again. Once more nothing continued to happen.

           The book was in an ancient script and Kris had to get a notebook to write down the translations and a dictionary to help him.

           The rest of that day and part of the night, Kris busied himself trying to figure out how to work the genie’s lamp.

He put his phone to his ear and a few moments later, it rang. 

_“What do you want?”_ The voice on the other end said flatly.

“Hi, Sehun. How are you?” Kris tried to be pleasant.

_ “Cut the bullshit, Kris. What do you want?”  _

“I need you to translate a couple pages for me.”

 

           The garage sale went nicely and they managed to sell almost everything.  

           That night the four celebrated with Chinese takeout and beer.

           “How’s your headache?” Joonmyun asked Baekhyun

           “Better… Yeol helped a lot.” The tall raven haired man looked smug.

           “Did anyone else think that Kris guy was a little too eager to get Tao’s lamp?” Joonmyun asked nervously.

           “Yes” Tao said.

           “Maybe he collects things?” Chanyeol said optimistically.

           “We should keep a close eye on him” Baekhyun said quickly with a frown.

           “It looked like he was looking for something specific.” Joonmyun said, “And the lamp just seemed to be an extra surprise.”

           The next day, Chanyeol left the house around midday and came back ten minutes later.

           “Where’d you go, babe?” Baekhyun asked as he wrapped his arms around the taller man and stood on his toes for a kiss.

           “I went across the street and invited Kris over for dinner.”

           “Without asking us? Yeol, he… there’s something I don’t like about that guy. And you’re cooking.”

           “I figured it would be a great way to get to know him.”

“I need to talk to Tao…” Baekhyun mumbled quietly as he started to walk away, “We need to keep Joonmyun safe.” He thought he spoke too quietly for anyone to hear, but Chanyeol heard him and frowned as he watched his boyfriend walk away while trying to think of what to say.

           Tao materialized in front of Baekhyun in the living room. “You needed to speak to me?”

           “How did you know?”

           “I’m very good at figuring out when people need me. What did you want?”

           “I… does he know how you feel about him?” He looked at Tao with a frown.

           “I’m sure he does. Yes.”

           “Tell him. As many times as you need to. Keep him safe.” He said cryptically.

           “What is this about?”  Tao asked.

           Baekhyun shook his head. “… Just make sure he will always remember how you feel about him. Forever.”

           Tao looked confused. Baekhyun pushed him toward the stairs and whispered “Now”

           Joonmyun was in the room next to his bedroom. He had converted it into an office so he could work from home. He could always sense when Tao was near for some reason and as he clicked on his computer one last time, he turned around to see Tao float in.

           He smiled up at the other man who watched him from the doorway. Tao was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a dreamy look on his face. 


	9. I still can’t express my feelings with words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna be a double update bc i'm procrastinating on job hunting and homework doing

           “Hi…” Joonmyun said quietly as he stood up. He walked to Tao and the taller man placed his hands on Joonmyun’s hips. They met for a soft kiss half way. They repeated the action and eventually tongues became involved.

           Joonmyun lifted his head to breathe and Tao nibbled on the smaller man’s lower lip. He pressed a kiss to his chin and picked Joonmyun up by his waist. The smaller man automatically wrapped his legs around Tao’s waist, locking his ankles together.

           Tao walked to their bedroom clutching the other man to himself as if he’d never let go while kissing the column of his throat.

           “Hang on tight.” Tao whispered against Joonmyun’s neck and he crawled up the bed. Joonmyun giggled as they went. He finally lay down on top of Joonmyun and ground his hips against the other man. He was pleased to see that the smaller man was just as hard as he was.

           Tao started to pull Joonmyun’s t-shirt off and he tried to help Tao out of his, but the genie waved his fingers. Joonmyun’s hands flew above his head and wouldn’t move. The smaller man made an indignant noise as he struggled.

           “Shh” Tao pressed his finger to Joonmyun’s lips. Joonmyun retaliated by taking the digit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Tao made a pleased noise. “If you behave, I’ll let you go.” Joonmyun let go of Tao’s finger with a small pop. “Will you behave?” Joonmyun lifted his head for a kiss and Tao kept pulling away until he got an answer.

           Joonmyun replied with a soft “Uh huh” and a nod. Tao finally kissed him before pulling the smaller man’s shirt off.

           There wasn’t an inch of skin that the genie hadn’t kissed, licked or sucked on. He kept going back to Joonmyun’s nipples and gently biting down, making him whimper and squirm. Tao pulled his own shirt off and slinked back up Joonmyun’s body to kiss him fiercely.

           The smaller man moaned loudly. Tao’s skin was so much warmer than his and almost burned.

           Joonmyun tried to buck his hips upward and Tao finally took pity on him. He pulled both of their pants down, and very gently lowered himself so their erections would barely press against each other.

           Joonmyun whimpered as Tao continued teasing. The smaller man practically had tears rolling down his face.

           “I can do this all night if you don’t tell me what you want, angel.” Tao whispered breathily without stopping his teasing.

           “Suck my cock.” Joonmyun whispered. “I want to fuck your mouth so fucking hard right now.” His voice went from soft to an almost snarl.

           “Mm do you now?”  Joonmyun nodded enthusiastically as Tao kissed down the other man’s body.

           “Yes… oh gods, yes.”

           He got between Joonmyun’s legs and licked from his entrance all the way up to the slit on Joonmyun’s cock. He sucked the end free of precome and very slowly took the other man past his lips. As soon as the head passed Tao’s lips, Joonmyun planted his feet on the mattress and bucked his hips up as hard as he could.

           Tao hummed loudly as he allowed Joonmyun to do this three or four more times. He held Joonmyun’s hips still as he very slowly sucked him as far into his throat as he could, and just as slowly pulled his head away while increasing the suction.

           “Tao. I’m close.” Tao pulled away and Joonmyun’s erection hit his stomach with a wet thwap. Tao kissed his way from Joonmyun’s hip to his knee and back up only to do it to the other leg. “Please… stop teasing me…”

           “Shh” He said. Joonmyun squeaked in surprise when Tao started stroking him and he climbed up to kiss the smaller man. He continued to climb up until the end of his cock was at Joonmyun’s lips.

           The brunet stuck his tongue out to tease Tao’s slit. “Open…” Tao said quietly. Tao moaned and rolled his head back when Joonmyun struggled to bob his head. 

He tried to chase after the appendage as Tao backed away but let out a quick yelp when Tao slammed himself down on Joonmyun’s cock.

           He didn’t stop moving to adjust, he just rode Joonmyun while looking the other man in the eyes. The smaller man felt Tao’s hold on his wrists let go and he took the opportunity to run his hands up Tao’s thighs and around to his ass. Joonmyun smacked the pale flesh, causing Tao to involuntarily clench around him.

           “Ah! Again!” Tao shouted.  Joonmyun slapped the other cheek and Tao clenched again. Joonmyun brought his hands up Tao’s back to pull him down for a kiss.

           The brunet scratched his way down Tao’s back and grabbed the blond’s ass with a grip almost hard enough to bruise. He slapped Tao’s ass again and when the other man arched, Joonmyun leaned up to bite a dusky nipple.

           Tao cried out when Joonmyun soothed it with his tongue and kissed it gently.

           “Joonmyun… Touch me.” Tao whispered.

           The smaller man rolled them over so he was on top and snapped his hips forward. Tao shouted every time the smaller man stroked him and hit his prostate in tandem. Joonmyun sped up his strokes and Tao keened before shooting long ropes of white across his stomach and chest. Joonmyun lifted Tao’s legs over his shoulders and slapped Tao’s ass with both hands.

           He clenched so hard that Joonmyun came with a guttural shout and a snarl like a wild animal.

           “Oh god… you’re so sexy when you do that.” Tao said in awe. Joonmyun peppered Tao with small kisses as they both continued to shake from the after effects of their orgasms.


	10. Cooking cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of a double update  
> don't forget to read the chapter before this

            “You’re so gorgeous.” Joonmyun said reverently as he leaned down to kiss Tao softly.

           “We should shower… We have a guest for dinner.”  Tao sat up.

           “Oh?” Joonmyun nuzzled Tao’s neck.

           “Chanyeol invited Kris over for dinner.” Joonmyun helped Tao off of the bed.

           “Oh… ok.” He let the genie lead him to the bathroom.

           “Baekhyun insisted that Chanyeol cook for everyone because he didn’t discuss this with everyone first.” Tao said as they stepped under the warm water.

           “Oh… fantastic…” Joonmyun didn’t sound happy at the thought of Chanyeol cooking.

           “What’s wrong?” He asked as he started scrubbing the smaller man’s skin.

           “Yeol can’t cook. He burns everything.” He said matter-of-factly as he absently lathered up a washcloth.

           “Oh… fantastic.”  Tao echoed,  “Chanyeol was hoping to make friends with Kris.” He closed his eyes so Joonmyun could wash his face.

           “Should I make a backup dinner?”

           “We can order pizza or something.” Tao sighed.

           Joonmyun shrugged and kissed Tao’s shoulder. The blond hummed at the contact and rest his cheek against the top of Joonmyun’s head.

           “Anything wrong Tao?”

           “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to say.” He sighed.

           “Maybe if you tell me what you can, it will make things easier on you?” He mused as he toweled off Tao’s back and kissed between his shoulder blades.

           “I… you… you’ll never forget me will you?”

           “I could never forget you Tao. You’ve become such a big part of my life so quickly. I don’t know how I ever got along without you.”

           Tao kissed Joonmyun as they helped each other dress.

           “You know, before I met you, I dreamt of being free. I never pictured I’d be this happy about it.”

           Joonmyun stopped in the middle of the upstairs hallway and turned to look at Tao. He pulled the taller man in for a hug. Tao squeezed tighter.

           They came downstairs hand in hand and went to the kitchen where Baekhyun was shouting at Chanyeol. He looked like a head chef telling his apprentice what to do.

           “He’s doing all of the cooking huh?” Tao asked sarcastically.

           “He almost blew up the kitchen trying to light the stove,”

“I’m sorry, I'm terrified of fire,” Chanyeol sneered.

    “It's true. He has been since we were kids.” Joonmyun said.

“I don't care, you're supposed to be cooking. Stir that!” Chanyeol pointed warily at the back burner in question. “Yes. That!”

           The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” Joonmyun sang. He was followed closely by Tao as he walked to the door. “Did you need something, Tao?”

           “I’m just feeling clingy. Don’t mind me.” He rest his hands on Joonmyun’s hips and kissed the back of his neck.

           “Ohhkaaay.” He opened the door and Kris was standing there with a shorter man standing behind him.

           “Uh hi…” Kris scratched his head and cleared his throat. “I was just wondering if my uh… friend could come to dinner too.” The smaller man’s face never changed, but there was a sad look in his eyes when Kris called him friend. “Didn’t want to leave him by himself at my house. He might chew up the furniture, y’know.” He teased.

           Joonmyun looked at Tao who shrugged indicating that he didn’t care either way. “I don’t see why not.” The brunet said. “I’ll go set another place. You want to come in?”

           “I brought wine.” Kris’ friend said. “If - if that’s ok”

           “Dinner’s going to be fancy tonight isn’t it?” Tao said as he trailed behind Joonmyun into the front room, followed by the two other men.

           “I don’t want to keep calling him ‘Your friend’ He has a name I’m assuming?” Tao said with a slight downturn of his lips. The genie discreetly wiggled his fingers when the two men turned to look at him and there was instantly another place setting.

           “Oh, where are my manners, this is Jongdae.” He introduced Tao and Joonmyun. They were interrupted by a loud crash in the kitchen.

           Joonmyun’s eyes widened for a moment and Tao ran into the kitchen. “No guys! We put our food there!” They heard Tao shout. “I thought you were showing Yeol how to cook!” There was a low, panicked mumbling “Our guests are here… Hurry it up would ya?” Tao left the kitchen with a frown “AND I MEAN DINNER!”

           “That’s embarrassing…” Tao mumbled as he walked back to the small group of men. “Why haven’t you offered them a seat?”

           “Oh… yeah… Sorry. Everyone usually just comes in and sits down anyway… Have a seat.” He gestured toward the antique couches in the front room.

           “This place is a lot more like a home now that you’ve moved in.” Kris looked around with a pleased expression, “The professor had it looking like a museum until he went on a search for his legendary birds.”

           “You knew him?” Tao asked.

           “Yeah, “Kris said, “He was in charge of our research project in college. They forced him into retirement because the older he got, the more paranoid and eccentric he became,” Jongdae nodded. “He always seemed so bitter about someone taking his birds away… It eventually looked like he was trying to find them even at the cost of his sanity.”

           “Explains why the place was filled wall to wall with newspapers and research material…” Joonmyun said quietly as he absently grabbed Tao’s hand.

           “The last time he invited me in for tea, he kicked me out screaming ‘You’ll never get it, you dirty thief’ I had no idea what he was talking about… maybe he thought I wanted that lamp?” He raised an eyebrow in question. “I mean two thousand years old, I may just let the museum keep it safe for me.” He scratched his head nervously.

           “This house was so full of valuable artifacts that he could have been screaming about any number of things.” Tao said as he looked at the remaining antiquities around the room. Joonmyun noticed that the two men were looking at their clasped hands with a bit of discomfort. Joonmyun noticed Jongdae’s eyes would flit momentarily to Kris’ hands and then back up to join the conversation.

           “So… How long have you two been together?” Joonmyun asked finally.

           “We were colleagues at the research project the professor was heading and we were instant friends.” Kris said with a smirk.

           “So you two have been a couple since then?” Joonmyun asked. Jongdae looked a bit sad and continued looking at the antiques when Kris started talking. He knew when to ignore the answer his friend would give. Joonmyun could tell it was a stab in the heart when he said it.

           “We’re not… He’s not… uh. Why would you think that we’re together?” Kris sounded a bit thrown off. Jongdae looked a bit confused at the way he answered the question. Usually he would just leave a short ‘We’re not together’ but Joonmyun managed to fluster him. He eagerly waited for Joonmyun’s answer.

           “Both of your pupils dilate when you look at each other and your voices drop when you talk to one another for starters.” Jongdae had a halfcocked grin on his face as he looked away from Kris and chuckled.

           “He doesn’t like me like that.” They both said. They both frowned and then looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

           “Looks like you two have much to talk about when you get home later.” Tao said with a half cocked smile.

           The kitchen door swung open and Chanyeol came out with a large bowl of salad.

           “Food’s up!” The two men rushed to the table, thankful that they didn’t have to deal with that awkward silence anymore. “You guys start on this, we’ll be out with the real food in a bit.”

           Joonmyun looked at Tao with a bit of trepidation before taking a small bite of the salad. He chewed for a moment and looked impressed. “He managed not to fuck up the salad dressing.” He said pleasantly.

           Chanyeol came out with serving dishes full of potatoes and other vegetables then went back into the kitchen. He came out followed by Baekhyun with a large bowl.

           “What is it?” Joonmyun asked in disbelief. It actually looked good.

           “Chicken and mushroom pasta in white sauce… Got the recipe from Baek.” He smiled at his boyfriend. “Wasn’t entirely sure it would work actually.” He scratched the back of his head.

           Joonmyun grabbed a potato and started putting sour cream on it. The others grabbed their own side dishes and some of the pasta. They were complimenting Chanyeol on the food when Baekhyun wiped his mouth and stood up. “I suggest you don’t eat the pasta.” He said calmly before running to the bathroom. Chanyeol looked nervously at everyone before getting up to follow Baekhyun.

           “Baby, I’m sorry!” He shouted, “I told you that wasn’t a good recipe to use.” He ran back to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

           The others put their silverware down and Joonmyun stood up. “I’ll see what I can conjure up.”

           Tao wiggled his fingers under the table in the direction of the kitchen before looking at the two men. “You two talk, I’ll put these away.”

           Tao grabbed the big bowl of poison pasta as he wiggled his fingers subtly in the direction of the retching Baekhyun.

           Tao was already in the kitchen before Chanyeol could carry the smaller man to their bedroom.

           In the kitchen, Joonmyun looked at Tao in disbelief. “How am I going to explain the fresh plate of Chinese food?” He whispered nervously.

           “Chinese food is relatively quick to make. Just come up with something.” He whispered back.

           He came out to grab more of their dishes and he heard Kris whisper in irritation, “When were you going to tell me?”

           “Never,” Jongdae's whispered reply, “I knew you’d be pissed at me for telling you.” They momentarily stopped talking and handed Tao their plates.

           “I think our new couple has already hit a few bumps on their road together.” Tao smirked.

           Joonmyun came out with a plate of orange chicken and Tao followed with a plate of vegetable chow Mein. They caught the tail end of the conversation. Jongdae angrily whispered, “Just pretend I didn’t say anything.”

           “It’s not much, but we did what we could.” Joonmyun put his plate down. He didn’t offer any other explanation and just sat down. Tao huffed and turned around. “What?” Joonmyun asked Tao.

           The genie came back with six pairs of chopsticks.

           “Oh… right. Why did you bring six sets?”

           “The other two will be hungry. They’ll be out in a minute.”

           “I think Baek has lost his appetite for the night.” Joonmyun said as he piled noodles onto Tao’s plate before helping himself.

           Not even a minute later, Baekhyun came out of the bedroom looking disheveled and flushed but continued toward the food.

           “Where’s Yeol?” Tao asked when Baekhyun sat down and grabbed some chicken.

           “He’s… washing his face.” Baekhyun smirked as if laughing at his own joke and dug into his food.

           “Are you sure you should be eating like that with food poisoning?” Jongdae asked.

           “I’m better already.” He said through a mouthful of food. “I think Tao helped.”

           Kris looked at Tao with a raised eyebrow.

           “Oh… you found that stomach medicine I got from China?” He said trying to stop the purple haired man from saying too much.

           “Yep.” He would have said more, but Chanyeol walked in and kissed the top of his head. He was wearing a completely different shirt and his hair was slicked back as if he’d just taken a shower.

           “Washing his face? He looked like he fell face first into the sink.” Jongdae said with a chuckle.

           “I refuse to comment.” The tall man grumbled.


	11. short flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prt 1 of a double update

**Flashback**

           Chanyeol had put Baekhyun in their bed and went to cover him up, apologizing the whole time for almost killing him.

           Baekhyun sat up and stopped him from covering him with the blanket.

           “I know how you can show how sorry you are,” He smirked evilly as he put his feet on the floor and pointed between his legs.

           “But… didn’t you have food poisoning?”

           “Had is the operative word. I think Tao fixed me.”  He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and put it on the button to his pants. “Well?” He raised an eyebrow.

           “When we have dinner guests?…” Chanyeol gasped in mock scandal.

           “If you don’t want to, I understand, I’ll just pout at you for almost killing m – oh fuck” Chanyeol pressed the heel of his palm into the front of Baekhyun’s jeans.

           He lowered himself to his knees and he was about face level with the plum haired man. He pulled him in for a kiss before unzipping Baekhyun’s jeans and pushing them to his knees. He continued rubbing through the boxers and smirked when a small wet spot appeared on the grey fabric.

           The raven haired man pulled Baekhyun’s boxers open and grabbed the base of his cock while tonguing the jewelry at the head. Chanyeol never told Baekhyun, but his favourite thing to do with the smaller man was to go down on him. He couldn’t get enough of the taste, the smell, the feel of his skin. He very carefully wrapped his lips around the head, then pulled away.

           Baekhyun’s head lolled back when he fell on his elbows. He could no longer sit up and watch as the raven haired man continued to lick him. The visual stimulation was just too much

           One of his hands reached down to run through Chanyeol’s hair. His short nails grazing the taller man’s scalp. Chanyeol moaned softly from the gentle action as he stretched his lips around Baekhyun.

           Chanyeol inhaled through his nose and took all of Baekhyun down his throat. The purple haired man struggled to keep his eyes open when Chanyeol’s lips hit the base of his cock. “Mmm Yeol. You’re so amazing.” He groaned.

           Chanyeol swallowed and Baekhyun bit his lip so he wouldn’t shout out loud. Baekhyun let out tiny little moans and mewls as Chanyeol pulled back to start bobbing his head while adding more and more suction.

           “Oh fuck Chanyeol … I’m …” He sat up and shouted, “Oh god, Chanyeol. I love you!” Chanyeol backed up to look at Baekhyun just as the purple haired man came.

           “AGH!” Chanyeol shouted.

           “Sorry…” Baekhyun panted.

           “Did you mean it?” He asked while wiping off his face with his shirt.

           “That I love you?” Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah… I do mean it.” He said softly.

           Chanyeol hopped up and grabbed Baekhyun’s head, giving him a kiss. He peppered his lover’s face with more tiny kisses before Baekhyun’s stomach interrupted them.

           They stared at each other for a moment before one last peck on the lips. Baekhyun stood up and pointed at his head, “You got a bit… In your hair.” He said sheepishly.

           “You go on and get food. I’m sure Suho’s done something to fix the horrible mess I’ve made. I’ll clean up and meet you out there.” He kissed Baekhyun before pushing him toward the door.


	12. revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of double update
> 
> cute chapter

**Forward to the present**

           “Orange chicken! My favourite! Thanks J – Suho I owe you one.” He almost called Joonmyun by his real name. He would ask Joonmyun why he introduced himself to Kris as such later.

           Joonmyun was very good at reading people, it got him in and out of trouble as a kid and later on it got him the contracts that got him the promotion at work. If he introduced himself as Suho, it meant he was uncomfortable with Kris for some reason. That was the name the weird professor was looking for.

           “So, Kris. What do you do?” Chanyeol bit into a piece of chicken, “Like for work.”

           “I work behind the scenes, so to speak, at the natural history museum.”

           “His job is to travel the world and collect artifacts.” Jongdae said almost proudly. “We used to actually go on excavations, but there was an accident, and now we tend not to go on digs as often.” The two men looked really solemn for a moment and nobody wanted to ask.

“Sounds kinda like my job. My old job…” Baekhyun said, “I retrieved stolen museum pieces for insurance purposes.”

           “I originally thought he sounded like a spy.” Chanyeol said. “How ‘bout you, Jongdae?”

           “I’m… between jobs at the moment. Y – Kris has been kind enough to let me stay with him until I can get back on my feet, but I may have to look for a new place soon…” He absently poked at his noodles with a small frown.

           “Don’t be silly.” Kris said dismissively, “We’ll talk about it later. What do you do, Chanyeol?” Kris asked while nonchalantly picking up some meat.

           “I’m an author and illustrator of children’s picture books.” Baekhyun almost choked on a noodle.

           “I thought you were like... a wedding photographer, or something.”

           “I do that when I want a little extra money.”

           “You should see his burlesque photos.” Joonmyun said as he waved his chopsticks around.  Baekhyun spit out his drink.

           “You ok, love?” Chanyeol asked as he tried to wipe off Baekhyun’s face. The smaller man snatched the napkin from the tall man and did it himself.

           “Burlesque? Like naked ladies?” Baekhyun asked incredulously through a small coughing fit.

           “Not really naked. Apparently I have a really good eye for it…” Chanyeol sounded bored, “Sometimes I have to pick out their lingerie and pasties too.” He shrugged, not catching on to the fact that his lover was getting more upset with everything he said.

           Tao threw a piece of chicken at Chanyeol’s head. “The fuck?” The raven-haired man wiped the orange sauce off of his forehead while glaring across the table.

           “I should have never mentioned it.” Joonmyun said quietly.

           “Where are they?” Baekhyun snarled.

           “Where are what?” Chanyeol asked, “The girls or the photos?”

           “The photos– the girls– either” He sounded really angry.

           “No idea where the girls are, I usually do location shots.”

           “Where the hell are the photos?” Baekhyun’s voice was dangerously low.

           “I don’t keep them. I give the negatives, the files and the photos to my customers.” He said just as low as if he was challenging the other man. Baekhyun stood up and left the table followed by Chanyeol.

           “Shit.” Joonmyun said as he ran after the other two that started screaming behind the door.

           There was a moment of silence between the three at the table as Joonmyun was trying to calm the shouting couple down. “So…” Jongdae started. “Uhh, been in the country long?”

           “What makes you think I’m from another country?” Tao asked.

           “You have a bit of an... accent?” He waved his hands trying to think of a delicate way to put it. 

           “I must’ve been here maybe, five years,” Tao said, trying to recall the last time he had been summoned. The professor never once rubbed his lamp. Almost as if he had been waiting to give the lamp to Joonmyun. “Before that I was in Italy for a while, then Turkey before that.” He ticked off locations on his fingers. “Bhutan… Nepal… All over China.”

           “Where are you from originally?” Kris asked.

           “Qingdao.” Tao said after a moment, trying to remember the current name of the place.

           “Nice city,” Kris replied. He turned to Jongdae, “I went there with you, didn’t I?”

           “… Yeah.” He sighed softly before collecting the dishes.

           “You don’t have to do that.” Tao said as he put his hand on Jongdae’s arm. “I’ll clean up. Do you want dessert?”

           “I think we have things to discuss…” Kris stood up. “We seem to have caused enough trouble as it is.”

           “Oh, there was no trouble at all.” Tao said, wincing as he heard Joonmyun start to raise his voice. “I’ll walk you out.”

           “Thank you for dinner.” Jongdae said politely.

           Kris and Jongdae walked across the street in silence. Once they were inside and Jongdae had closed the door, Kris turned around and glared at him.

           “You were really content just to stay by me and not say anything?” Kris asked with a frown.

           “As long as I still got to see you... yes.” Jongdae said sadly.

           “You didn’t think to ask me how I feel? Dammit Jongdae, I thought you liked girls.” He paced in front of the shorter man.

           “In your entire time knowing me, how many women have you seen me go out with? Have you ever seen me date anyone?”

           “I… no.” Kris said lamely.

           Jongdae leaned against a bookshelf and waited for Kris to put two and two together. Kris looked up when he finally realized and rushed over to Jongdae. He grabbed the other man’s face and pressed their lips together.


	13. first try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short, i'mma double update

Jongdae licked Kris’ bottom lip and the brunet gasped, letting the smaller man’s tongue in.

           Their clothes were gone quickly and they couldn’t even make it to the couch before they were on the floor grinding desperately against each other.

           Jongdae kissed across Kris’ cheek to his ear. He was breathing heavily and moaning softly into Kris’ ear as the taller man gripped his hips and ground their erections together. “Yifan…” He whimpered. The only reply he received was a low groan and Kris tightening his grip on Jongdae’s hips.

           Jongdae lowered his head to nip at the tendon in Kris’ neck causing the taller man to loosen his grip. Jongdae took the opportunity to slip out of Kris’ grip and kiss his way down the taller man’s chest.

           Kris slid his arms up Jongdae’s back and dug his fingers into his shoulders. “Jongdae what are you… oh… my…”

           Jongdae had grabbed the base of Kris’ cock as he kissed his way down the taller man’s stomach. He started stroking slowly causing Kris to stutter Jongdae’s name between whimpers. “I’ve always wanted to hear what that sounded like.” Jongdae chuckled as he slowly slunk his way down the other man’s body.

           Jongdae stopped stroking only to kiss his way up Kris’ shaft causing fingers to thread through his hair. Kris tried to plant his feet on the floor only for Jongdae to hold his legs down with his hands and bring his lips most of the way down on him.

           “Fuck! Oh- AH Jongdae not so-” Kris gripped Jongdae’s hair harder and panted rapidly as the other man stopped sucking hard and started fluttering his tongue against the vein just under the head of his cock. “Nnnnaaaaaaaahhhhh Jongdae” He let out a squeak “If you d-don’t stop that, ah! I’m gonna come too soon f-fuuuuuuck.” Kris rolled his body as he came. Jongdae backed up when he choked.

           “Warn me first!” Jongdae coughed with a disturbed look. He wiped at his face.

           “Sorry… I… Uh” He panted and thought for a moment. He flipped them over and kissed Jongdae hard. When he pulled away, the smaller man looked at Kris’ lips and licked the taller man's face. “Shit- that’s- you’re so hot.”

           Kris slid down Jongdae’s body quickly and sucked his cock in as far as he could before he started coughing. “Kris- agh dammit watch the teeth!” He pulled away and looked at Jongdae with a small pout. “Try a little at a time… and maybe not so fast til you know where your teeth are.” He instructed.

           Kris licked the head of his cock and slowly sucked him into his mouth. “Mm, yeah… like that.”

           Jongdae’s hand reflexively twisted itself in Kris’ hair and tried to guide him to bob his head at a speed that would get him off and Kris backed away completely. “Uh- sorry… not used to it yet.” Kris tried again and Jongdae very delicately ran his fingers through Kris’ hair as he slowly stretched his lips around Jongdae.

           Kris bobbed his head and took more and more in until he gagged again. “You don’t have to go all the way down, it’s ok.” Jongdae said softly, trying not to worry him. He sped up and started drooling all over his hand and Jongdae.

           After a minute he pulled away and looked at his lover. “You were doing so well, what’s wrong?” Jongdae panted.

           “I can’t breathe, and I’m drooling on everything.” Kris pouted.

           “You’ve never done this before have you?” Jongdae asked as he slowly sat up from the floor.

           “You’re the only guy I’ve ever liked like this.” He blushed.

           “You’ve been with girls before though right?” Kris nodded. “Maybe if you try doing what felt good when they went down on you?”

           Kris tried again. This time he dipped his tongue in the slit and Jongdae fell back on his elbows. Kris licked and sucked around the head and Jongdae moaned loudly. Pleased that he was doing something right, he fluttered his tongue along the underside of his cock. “Ah! Yifan that’s really really nice.” Kris tried leaving sucking kisses along the shaft and Jongdae struggled not to buck up. The smaller man sucked air in through his teeth and let out a loud moan when Kris finally wrapped his lips around him again.

           Kris chuckled and the vibrations made Jongdae cry out. Kris made a questioning noise and Jongdae cried out again. Then the taller man made a noise that sounded like ‘Oh, like this?’ and Jongdae sobbed loudly. The shorter man’s fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Kris continued humming lowly until Jongdae pulled him away from his cock.

           “What’s wrong?” Kris asked. Jongdae guided Kris’ hand to his cock and stroked it with him. A few strokes later and Jongdae arched hard into their hands when he came shrieking Kris’ real name.

           “Why didn’t you let me finish?” Kris pouted. “I thought I was doing pretty well there for a bit.”

           “You learn quick, but I didn’t want your first blowjob to be a traumatic experience.” Jongdae said, still trying to catch his breath. He gasped loudly when Kris squeezed him before letting go.

           He looked at his messy hand and experimentally tasted his finger.

           “You don’t have to. I know I probably don’t taste –“ Kris was licking all of his fingers clean, slowly and deliberately as he looked the other man in the eyes. “Sweet merciful crap that is sexy.” Jongdae moaned.


	14. why dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of a triple update

            Across the street, Joonmyun was still trying to break up the argument between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

           “Seriously, how can you be pissed off at something that happened before we even started dating?” Chanyeol shouted, “And it’s not like I’ve done anything with them. They’re just photos. I’ve never liked girls, you know that.”

           Baekhyun took a deep breath to calm his temper, “Just – I … I’m going with you the next time you accept that kind of job.”

           “Wait what?” Joonmyun and Chanyeol looked confused.

           “I’m pissed you didn’t have any to show me.” Baekhyun pouted. Joonmyun backed out of the room and into Tao.

           They went to the dining room and brought the dishes to the kitchen. “You know, I can clean the dishes with the wave of a hand.” Tao said.

           “Sometimes it’s kinda nice to get your hands wet.” Joonmyun replied.

           “I’ll help.” Tao shrugged. 


	15. doing dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3 of a triple update  
> read the other 2 chapters

           Tao stood behind Joonmyun with his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder while he filled the right half of the sink with water. Joonmyun added soap and Tao wrapped his arms around Joonmyun’s chest while kissing his ear. Joonmyun tilted his head so Tao could have better access to his neck.

           Tao sucked on Joonmyun’s earlobe as he reached over the sink to shut off the water. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Joonmyun’s eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open slightly. “The dishwater is going to get cold.” He whispered into Joonmyun’s ear before grinding slowly against him.

           “Uh… right.” He started to soap up the dishes and put them in the left half of the sink. Tao kissed his way around the back of Joonmyun’s neck as he waited for the smaller man to rinse off the dishes.

           As Tao dried the dishes, Joonmyun slipped behind Tao, squeezed him around the waist and kissed between his shoulder blades. Tao almost dropped the plate he was drying before he caught it and put it on the drying rack.

           Tao turned in Joonmyun’s arms and lowered his head to kiss him. “I managed to wash the dishes while you teased me, you can’t dry the dishes?” Joonmyun pouted at him.

           Tao sighed and turned around. Joonmyun slipped his hands under Tao’s shirt and Tao moaned quietly as Joonmyun ran his fingers delicately along the well-defined stomach muscles. Tao panted softly and mewled when Joonmyun circled a nipple with his finger.

           “All I did was kiss you,” Tao moaned as Joonmyun pinched his nipple. “This is hardly fair.”

            “I was trying to see how fast I could get you to finish the dishes so I could have my way with you.” He purred into Tao’s back before kissing between his shoulder blades again.

           “Are we going to have to fight over who gets to have our way with whom?” Tao turned in Joonmyun’s arms to face him.

           “That sounds like fun…”  Joonmyun purred before pushing Tao against the counter by the sink using his hips.

           Tao dropped his dish towel and grabbed Joonmyun’s face to pull him in for a soft kiss on the lips. The smaller man stood there after, staring at Tao in a slight daze with a small smile on his face. Tao smirked and turned the other man to face the opposite direction and bent him over the kitchen table, grinding against his backside.

           Joonmyun let out a lewd moan before covering his mouth with wide eyes. Tao bent over him. His chest was touching Joonmyun’s back. He was still pressing hard against the other man and he whispered. “They’re probably too busy to hear you. Be as loud as you want.” He turned his head slightly to lick the shell of Joonmyun’s ear, “You always make the most delicious noises.”

           The smaller man twisted his leg around the genie’s and pulled, throwing him off balance. Unfortunately, when he fell to the floor he pulled Joonmyun along with him. The smaller man landed on top of the larger quite heavily.

           “Fuck! My dick’s broken, you win!” The genie groaned.

           Joonmyun stood up while pulling the genie with him, “It’s not broken… I just need to kiss it better.”

           Joonmyun started unzipping Tao’s pants when they were startled by the kitchen door opening. “Hypocrite.” Chanyeol grumbled, walking to the fridge.

           “We’re not fucking on the counters where we put our food.” Tao said snootily. Joonmyun pulled him up and they almost made it all the way up the stairs before Tao started undoing Joonmyun’s pants.

           “Feeling better?” Joonmyun asked. Tao nodded, “So am I still on top or are we still fighting over it?”

           “We’re not fighting” Tao kissed him as he pinned him against a wall, “We’re competing.”

           Joonmyun was small but he had enough muscle to fight back against Tao. He pinned the taller man to the opposite wall and pulled his own shirt off. He tugged the collar on Tao’s shirt down far enough to suck at the skin on his collarbone. Unsurprisingly, the genie’s shirt vanished into thin air.

           Tao was about to fight back, but Joonmyun had lowered his head and taken a nipple between his teeth. He wasn’t being particularly gentle with the way he nipped at the dusky skin.  His nails dragged along the taller man’s olive skin, leaving rows of raised lines in his back.

           Tao moaned with his head back against the wall. That became a sharp gasp when Joonmyun reached into Tao’s boxers and took hold of the tall man’s cock. Tao twitched his fingers and his pants had completely disappeared like his shirt.

           “Don’t waste too much energy, you’ll need it when you’re riding me til you can’t see straight.” Joonmyun purred lowly. Tao slipped out of his lover’s arms and pulled Joonmyun into the bedroom with him.

           “We haven’t determined a winner yet have we?” Tao asked.

           “You’re naked. I can take advantage of you. I think I’m a little ahead of the game.” Tao wiggled his fingers and Joonmyun’s pants disappeared.

           “You’re just as naked as I am, gorgeous. Let’s see what you can do.” Tao challenged him.

           “It’s not fair that you can conjure things.” Joonmyun pouted.

           “Tell you what,” Tao said after a moment, completely incapable of resisting Joonmyun’s pout, “I’ll let you conjure up three things. All on your own. You don’t even have to tell me what they are.”

           “Really?”

           “Really.”

           “Just like that?”

           “I can’t wait to see what you use to convince me that you should top.” Tao waggled his eyebrows.

           “Can I do it now?”

           “Yeah.” Tao smirked.

           Joonmyun brought his hand behind his back and made a strange face when something appeared in his hand.

           Tao smirked at him. “This should be good.” He wasn’t looking when Joonmyun quickly flashed an evil grin at the genie and popped something in his mouth.

           Tao yelped when the ice cube in Joonmyun’s mouth came into contact with his neck. The cold water started dripping down his chest and his back. Joonmyun kissed his way down the blond’s body, circling a nipple and then trailing slowly across to the other. Tao didn’t even realize he had been led to the bed until the backs of his legs hit the edge and he flopped backwards.

           Joonmyun licked down Tao’s stomach and over the head of his cock. Tao went to grab Joonmyun’s hair and Joonmyun waved a finger as if he was flipping a light switch and Tao’s hands flew above his head.

           The shorter man’s icy lips encased his cock once or twice and Tao shrieked. Joonmyun pulled away and lowered his head further, placing Tao’s legs over his shoulders. Joonmyun gestured with his finger as if he was turning a light switch off. Tao’s hands instantly went to the brown hair and clenched tightly as Joonmyun started gently tapping at the ring of muscles with his icy tongue.

           A noise bubbled up Tao’s throat, Joonmyun couldn’t decide if it was a sob, a yelp or a howl. He pressed his tongue past the ring of muscles and Tao arched hard. The brunet pulled away long enough to suck on two fingers and pressed them into the other man who keened with his head back.

           He licked his way back up the other man’s body while still scissoring him, making Tao moan again.

           “Would you like to fight back or am I on top this time?” Tao struggled for a moment causing Joonmyun to press deeper into him. Tao whimpered Joonmyun’s name as he crooked his fingers, then he pouted and handed Joonmyun the bottle of lube.

           With a chuckle, Joonmyun poured some of the cold liquid onto his hand and added two more fingers. “Fuck.” Joonmyun smiled darkly at the taller man as he spread his fingers and twisted his hand around.

           “Patience, dearest.” Joonmyun said in a sickly sweet tone that completely contradicted the look in his eyes. “I fought for this, I don’t want it to end too soon.”

           He placed a soft kiss on the head of Tao’s penis before rising up to kiss him hard. “You’re so beautiful, Tao,” He said, Tao’s cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly open, panting because Joonmyun hadn’t let up on his preparation.  “Do you need something?” He teased, “Tell me what you need.”

           “I need you to get in me right now.” Tao snarled when Joonmyun traced one of Tao’s nipples with a nail.

           Joonmyun pulled his fingers from Tao and crawled up the genie’s body. He grabbed the blond hair and pulled hard enough for Tao to involuntarily open his mouth. He pressed his cock into Tao’s mouth and very slowly started canting his hips and pushing in.

           “Is – is this what you meant?” Joonmyun purred as he hit the back of the other man’s throat.

           He made a negative noise and Joonmyun pulled out of Tao’s mouth. “You should be more specific, darling”

           “You spent all that time getting me ready for your cock and I need you to bend me in half and fuck me as hard as you can.” He said through his teeth.

           “Like this?” Joonmyun asked as he pushed into Tao and snapped his hips forward, hard. “How are you still this tight?” He asked quietly, moving as fast as he could in and out of his lover. He pulled Tao’s legs over his shoulder and leaned forward.

          The angle change made Tao gasp Joonmyun’s name and try to roll his hips along with the thrusts. “Tao…” Joonmyun started. He was winded from the rapid movement, “I’m starting to get tired.” He pouted.

           “No- not yet.” Tao pouted back, “Ah!” Joonmyun changed the angle he thrust in.

           “But I don’t want to stand anymore.” Joonmyun whined.

           “Get on the bed.” Tao mewled when Joonmyun pulled out and climbed onto the bed.

           “Now what?” Joonmyun acted clueless.

           “Sit on your feet.” Joonmyun did what Tao said and the blond climbed into his lap and slowly slid down the smaller man’s cock. Tao kissed him before sliding back up, only leaving the head inside of him and then just as slowly sliding back down. Joonmyun rocked his hips and matched the excruciatingly slow pace that Tao set for them.

           The brunet pulled Tao closer, tasting the sweat on the other man’s skin and leaving sucking, open mouthed kisses up Tao’s chin. They looked each other in the eyes and kissed. It was slow and occasionally Joonmyun would press a series of kisses against Tao’s lips that made it look more like he was tasting him rather than kissing.

           They gained a little speed and Joonmyun added a snap to his hips before Tao pushed him onto his back and started riding him.

           “Touch me.” Tao said as he leaned forward, rubbing their chests together.

           “Where?” Joonmyun was trying to sound like he had some semblance of control.

           “Anywhere- everywhere… I just want to feel your hands on me.” Tao leaned back and rocked his hips, making both of them moan.

           Joonmyun ran his hands up Tao’s thighs that were flexing and rippling under his fingers and up Tao’s well defined stomach muscles. They were working just as hard as his legs. Joonmyun leaned up to kiss and lick the other man’s chest. Tao whimpered and Joonmyun lowered his right hand to wrap around the genie’s cock. He ran his thumb over the head. Tao flinched as he wiped a drop of precome off, only to be replaced by more. The brunet stuck that thumb into his mouth, sucking the digit clean before grabbing Tao’s cock and giving it firm, even strokes, matching the movements of the man above him.

           When Tao sped up, Joonmyun’s hand sped up.

           “Tao- I’m not going to last- like this…” Joonmyun ground his teeth and bucked up to meet Tao’s hips.

           “Joonmyun- I- oh fuck… now!!!” Tao clenched hard around Joonmyun as he cried out the brunet’s name. Two or three thrusts later and Joonmyun clutched Tao to himself, his face in the taller man’s chest whimpering his lover’s name over and over, breathing in his unique smell.

           Joonmyun’s arms fell lifelessly to his sides as he tried to regain his breath. Tao on the other hand, gasped for air, flopped backwards with Joonmyun still inside of him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	16. of mopeds and neighbourly advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as i sit here, with my pants undone  
> my sleep schedule fucked  
> and my tea nearly gone  
> i cant help but think:  
> damn i love clementine oranges

           For a second he was worried about something very important to him being bent out of shape, but then he realized that Tao was gone.

           “Tao?” Joonmyun looked around, “Babe?” He looked under the bed, “This isn’t funny.” He frowned. He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on before grabbing the doorknob.

           “Joonmyun. Calm down.” Tao’s voice placated.

           “Where are you?” He looked around,

           “Don’t you see the wisp of oddly coloured smoke around you?” Joonmyun looked. He squinted, He tried closing one eye then the other, he even tried crossing them. “You look ridiculous,” Tao said.

           “I can’t see you.”

           “But you can hear me.”

           “Yes.” He continued trying to follow where Tao’s voice was coming from but it sounded like it was all around him. “What happened to you?”

           “Come back to bed and we’ll talk,” Tao said softly. Joonmyun’s boxers disappeared.

           “Where do all my clothes go when you do that?”

           “Back in their drawers, folded and laundered.”  Joonmyun leaned back against the headboard and looked around, still unable to see Tao.

           “What happened to you, Tao?” Joonmyun asked again.

           “You know when you have an amazing orgasm and after you’re all floppy floppy and totally relaxed?” Joonmyun made an affirmative noise. “I got so relaxed I couldn’t hold my corporeal form. You cannot believe how amazing I feel right now.” Joonmyun felt a light kiss on his lips.

           “I wish I could say the same, but I panicked when you disappeared and the floppy feeling is gone.”

           Joonmyun felt himself lifted off of the bed and placed face down on top of the blankets. “What are you doing?” Joonmyun mumbled into the blanket. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was feeling tired.

           Joonmyun let out a loud moan as he felt pressure on his back. He couldn’t see Tao’s smoke, but for some reason, he could feel the genie giving him an amazing massage.

           “After we’ve relaxed for a bit, I think we should take a nice hot bath.” Joonmyun agreed wholeheartedly with the disembodied voice.

           The next day there was an obnoxious noise next to the bed and Chanyeol’s long slender arm reached for his phone to look at the time. He hummed and wrapped himself around Baekhyun. A moment later it had dawned on him what time the clock had said and he practically flew out of bed, accidentally knocking Baekhyun onto the floor.

           “What happened?” Baekhyun rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

           “Photoshoot. Running late. Get dressed!”

           “Why me?” He asked groggily.

           “I need someone to hold my equipment and reflector.” Baekhyun dug through a drawer and found clothes that looked nice enough but were also functional.

           “What kind of photos?” He perked up a little.

           “Engagement cards or something.”

           Chanyeol ran out the front door and loaded the car with photo equipment. He turned to see if Baekhyun was behind him and the purple haired man came out with two slices of toast for him.

“We can get coffee on the way.” Baekhyun said.

           “Bye guys!” Joonmyun said from the garage, covered in grease up to his elbows.

           The two men scurried into the car and pulled away. “We have a garage?” Baekhyun asked.

**-**

           Joonmyun and Tao worked on the Vespa together. At first it wouldn’t even turn on. They tried to see if there was fuel in it. When they put gas in it, nothing happened beyond smoke and a sputter.

           Kris walked up the driveway to watch them try to clean various pipes and replace various parts.

           “Need a filter for this… part.” Joonmyun raised a part up to show Tao. Kris swore that it just materialized on the counter.

“Hey guys…” Kris waved. Tao had various blotches of grease on him but not as much as Joonmyun had. He looked as if the oil pan spit on him. It did. He was covered in old grease and oil and new grease and oil. The two men looked up and smiled politely at their neighbour.

           “Hey...” They both said in an almost droning voice.

           “Tao… gonna need another… whatever this thing is.” He showed it to Tao.

           “Do we have one?” He asked, silently gesturing toward Kris with his eyes.

           “I’m sure we do, on the work table.” Joonmyun didn’t quite get what Tao was hinting at. There was no mistaking it. There was nothing there on the table a minute ago and now he had the exact part Joonmyun needed. Kris frowned a little.

           “Did you come to watch the show?” Tao gestured toward Joonmyun who sputtered again, because he was sprayed by another stream of viscous liquid coming from the moped. It had to have been doing this on purpose.

           “Actually I was wondering if I could talk to Suho for a moment.” Kris said, standing awkwardly at the end of the driveway. He toed at a pebble on the sidewalk.

           Joonmyun had been holding one tool this entire time. It was a non adjustable crescent wrench. Kris noted that it was completely the wrong size for any of the parts he had been pulling out but said nothing. He just chalked it up to more of the weird stuff he’s noticed at this house.

            Joonmyun handed Tao the wrench and tried to put on his best redneck accent, “So, what can I do ya for?”

           “I… uh… well Jongdae and I we um… “

           “You two got together?” Kris’ cheeks were tinted pink and he looked down shyly.

           “But um… He’s a guy and I’ve never… I uh um.”

           “You don’t know what to do.” Joonmyun stated, “He’s the first guy you’ve ever liked?” Kris nodded.

           “I embarrassed myself trying to give- trying to go down on him.”

           “Gagging? That’s normal until you get the hang of breathing and stuff…”

           “I drooled all over him and he said something about teeth…” Kris interrupted, “And the gagging.” Joonmyun let out a tiny, sympathetic ‘ooh’.

           “You came to ask my advice?” Joonmyun asked with a smirk. Kris nodded,“You don’t know anyone else to ask?” Kris nodded again.

           “You’re the only people I know that… that-that-that.”

           “Has sex with men.” Joonmyun finished. Kris nodded unsure of if he should wait for Joonmyun to help him or run home with his tail between his legs. “Ok. wanna come in for a snack?” Joonmyun asked. Kris nodded nervously.

           “Tao~” Joonmyun said in the direction of the garage.

           “Hm~?” he said in the same sing song tone.

           “We have popsicles, don’t we?” He asked.

           Tao got up from the floor by the moped and opened the door that went through the back of the garage. He came back a moment later, “We do now.”

           “Come in,” Joonmyun gestured toward the door.

           After Joonmyun washed the grease off of his hands in the kitchen sink with surprising ease, he sat at the kitchen table. “Can you get the popsicles for me?” Joonmyun asked sweetly.

           “Uh sure.” Kris opened the freezer and looked at Joonmyun, “There’s only two… rocket pops?”

           “That’s all we need, I’m sure Tao can find something else if he wants anything.” Joonmyun gestured at the chair next to him, “Sit here and don’t open it yet.”

           Kris sat on the chair and looked expectantly at Joonmyun. “The key, first of all, Kris, is patience.”

           “But it’s going to melt.” Kris looked at his neighbour nervously.

           “Do you want to learn or not?” Kris nodded with a frown.

           “Unwrap it slowly.” Kris fumbled with the packaging and eventually got it open. Joonmyun waited patiently until he had done what he was told. “Ok, show me what you did.”

           Kris looked confused and Joonmyun sucked on the end of his popsicle as he waited for Kris to understand. The taller man looked at the popsicle and tried to stick it down his throat as far as he could, when he pulled it out, it was covered in scores of teeth marks and his eyes were watering.

           “Do you seriously think all those teeth would feel good?” Joonmyun asked him as he looked at the popsicle. “Start slow, make eye contact. Like this.”  He looked at Kris as he sucked the end into his mouth. He pulled it out and noticed some of it was starting to drip so he licked the drips off. The whole time he maintained eye contact with Kris. He sucked more of the frozen treat into his mouth and pulled it out a small bit before pushing more in. He pulled it all the way out of his mouth before gesturing to Kris to try again. Kris gulped audibly before realizing what he was supposed to do.

           Kris licked all of the drips off of the popsicle before they hit his fingers and looked at Joonmyun as he took the end past his lips. “You don’t have to go all the way down it, just see how far you can put it in your mouth before it gets uncomfortable. And for god’s sake watch the teeth!” Joonmyun said.

           Kris kept his eyes locked on Joonmyun’s as he managed to suck halfway down the popsicle before backing up quickly and making a small choking noise.

           Joonmyun looked at the popsicle. “Better. You ready for lesson two?”

 

           Jongdae walked to the driveway and looked into the garage. “Tao?”

           “Oh… hi.” He waved his wrench in greeting.

           “Have you seen Kris? He’s not at home.”

           “Yeah… Suho is showing him how to give a blowjob.” He said as he blew air through an old grease covered part.

           “He’s what?” Jongdae squawked raising his eyebrows.

           “He wants to make you happy.” Tao said with a shrug. “Want a popsicle?”

           “Uh… um… yeah. Sure.” He said, sounding mildly upset at the thought that went through his head when he thought of Kris learning from Joonmyun about blowjobs.

           “Come on. I think they’re in the kitchen too.” Tao said.

           Jongdae walked in and Tao was behind him. Suddenly his hands and arms were clean. He went to the freezer and pulled out two popsicles. Jongdae was staring at Kris with his mouth open as he watched his lover manage to stick almost the entire popsicle down his throat.

           “Impressive.” Tao said as he handed Jongdae a popsicle.

           Joonmyun looked at the two newcomers and stood up. He slowly made it to Tao and looked him in the eyes as he pushed the entire popsicle in his mouth.

           As soon as the frozen snack was out of Joonmyun’s mouth, Tao grabbed the back of Joonmyun’s head and crushed their lips together. They tilted their heads to their right and alternated between open mouthed kisses and their tongues pressing against each other. Their lips never stayed in contact for long.

           Kris looked at Jongdae, surprise evident in his face. “Uh… Hi.” He looked at the two almost violently kissing then looked back up at Jongdae. “Where did you get the popsicle?”

           “Tao got it from the freezer. Why?”

           “Nothing,” He frowned for a moment before sucking on the sweet in his hand, “Not important.”

           The other couple broke apart panting and occasionally leaving tiny pecks on each other’s lips. Tao had a curious expression on his face. “Have you two fucked yet?” Kris choked on his popsicle. Joonmyun smacked him in the chest.

           “You don’t have to be so vulgar.” The smaller man frowned, smacking him on the shoulder.

           “Jongdae, a word please.” Tao slung his arm over his neighbour’s shoulder, dragging him to the front room.

           “Where is he going with Jong?” Kris asked.

           “They’re going to have a chat. Is he the more experienced out of you two?” Kris nodded.

           “He… he’s… wow. Um…” Kris blushed and looked at his half melted popsicle.

           “I think tonight, you should let him show you how to do it then.” Kris looked confused.

           “Isn’t it tab A slot B thrust repeat?”

           “Only if you want to tear something. Don’t be stupid.” Joonmyun chided.

           In the other room Tao and Jongdae spoke quietly. “You’ve topped before, right?” Jongdae nodded. “I think you should show him how it works, but I think he might try to be in charge eventually anyway.”

           Back in the kitchen, Kris stared wide eyed at Joonmyun.

           “Look, it’s going to hurt really bad the first couple of times no matter what you do. But the keyword is patience. Also if you bottom for him, he’ll show you how it feels for him when you eventually want to top, IF you want to top after that. After a while, it’s the most amazing feeling.” Joonmyun started rambling with a dreamy look on his face.

           “But it’s going to hurt?” Trepidation heavy in his voice.

           “Like I said. Patience. Do. Not. Rush. when Jongdae is getting you ready. Let him do his thing and make sure you relax.” Kris nodded nervously.

           After some time explaining things to Kris, Joonmyun pulled out a small bottle of lube the same time Tao gave one to Jongdae. They both pushed the lovers toward the front of the house.

           “I wanna hear you guys shouting from across the street.” Tao said.

           “You think they’ll be ok?” Joonmyun asked as he wrapped an arm around Tao’s waist.

           “Yeah.” He looked down at his lover with a smirk, “I’m getting kinda jealous of that popsicle.”


	17. my first kiss went a little like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a sorta double update

           Across the street, Kris closed the front door behind himself and looked at Jongdae.

           “We don’t have to do anything yet if you’re not ready, Yifan.” He said as he watched the tall man lean against the front door.

           Kris pulled the shorter man to himself by the back of the neck placing small kisses up his jaw, cheek and lips. He turned them so Jongdae’s back was pressed against the front door and Kris dropped to his knees. 

           “Show me what Suho taught you.” Jongdae’s eyes darkened.

           Kris undid Jongdae’s pants and pulled them down with excruciatingly deliberate movements, lifting each of his lover’s feet to remove them completely. He palmed Jongdae through his boxer briefs and the resulting moan was music to Kris’ ears.

           “You should sing.” He hummed while nuzzling the hardness underneath the cotton and pressing kisses up and down the length of it. He was already hard, Kris was surprised.

           “Fuck” Jongdae whispered. He tilted his head back and banged it on the door.

           “You ok?” Kris asked as he slipped the boxer briefs down Jongdae’s legs and kissed his hip.

           “Uhnnn” He groaned. Jongdae moaned loudly when Kris grabbed the base of his lover’s cock and rubbed his lips against the head. He slowly licked the slit and looked up at Jongdae who looked like he was desperately trying not to grab onto Kris’ hair. He was pulling on his shirt instead. Kris hoped he was doing it right.

           Kris grabbed Jongdae’s hand and put it on the back of his head. He very slowly took Jongdae into his mouth and stopped before his cock hit the back of his mouth. He bobbed very slowly before putting his hands on Jongdae’s hips. He ran his tongue along the underside every time he pulled his head back.

           “Fuck- Yifan… He taught you- oh god- so good” Jongdae continued singing and murmuring praises as Kris bobbed his head. He clenched his fingers a little tighter in Kris’ hair which made Kris moan softly. The sound vibrated through Jongdae, making him squeak.

           Kris pulled away and had his lips on the end, sucking and kissing softly before he took a deep breath through his nose while bringing his lips farther and farther down the shaft.

           Jongdae struggled to stay standing when he felt his cock hit the back of Kris’ throat and the tall man swallowed uneasily. He looked down to see Kris’ nose brushing the soft curls of hair. Kris had a nervous look in his eyes that went away when he noticed how flushed Jongdae was. He was clearly struggling to maintain eye contact with his tall lover.

           Jongdae pulled Kris off of him. “If you don’t stop, I can’t fuck you-” He gasped as the taller man dragged his tongue along the underside as he retreated. He licked one more time at the slit before backing up and letting the smaller man pull him to his feet.

He pulled Kris by the front of his shirt to their bedroom and started undressing his lover. Kris pulled off Jongdae’s shirt before helping undress himself.

           “You really want to do this?” Jongdae asked just before Kris kissed him.

           “More than anything.” He whispered.

           “Nervous?” He sat Kris on the bed.

           “Very.”

           Jongdae got up and went back to where his pants were and came back quickly.

           He climbed over Kris, kissing up the man’s legs then to his stomach, his chest, his neck and finally brought a hand behind Kris’ head to kiss him. He sucked on Kris’ tongue and they mapped out each other’s mouths, slowly becoming more aggressive as their tongues met.

           Jongdae brought his hand down Kris’ side and Kris brought his hand up Jongdae’s. They languidly matched their movements, one copying the other. Jongdae rested one of his legs between Kris’ and the taller man tentatively ground against Jongdae’s thigh.

           “Do you want more?” Jongdae asked.

           Kris nodded as he kissed at the shorter man’s chin. “God yes.” He breathed.

           Jongdae dragged his lips down Kris’ neck occasionally pausing to focus attention on whatever patch of skin his lips would pass over that made the elder's breath hitch.

           Kris threaded his fingers through Jongdae’s hair and clutched the other man to him every time he stopped to leave love bites on the pale skin.

           Kris was whimpering and babbling by the time Jongdae reached his stomach and the shorter man left one last mark in the dip of Kris’ hip.

           Jongdae had the small bottle that Tao had given him where he could reach. Before he started licking his way up and down Kris’ shaft, he held the bottle in one hand while stroking the rigid appendage softly with the other. Kris’ fingers tightened in Jongdae’s hair.

           He looked up at Kris. 

Kris looked down at him. 

His lips parted and his breath was ragged and uneven.

           “Are you sure you want this?” He asked before leaving open-mouthed kisses wherever he thought appropriate. Kris nodded rapidly.

           “Please…” Kris panted.

           Jongdae spread some of the cool liquid on his fingers and rubbed small circles around Kris’ entrance. Kris whimpered, more because of the cold sensation than anything.

           “Relax…” He licked slowly up Kris’ shaft. “Tell me if it gets to be too much.” Kris nodded and took a deep breath, trying to focus on what Jongdae was doing with his mouth.

           Jongdae pushed Kris’ knees up so he had better access. “Grab your thighs. Pull them to your chest and hold them there.” He instructed softly and Kris did what he was told. “Here we go.” Jongdae said softly before taking the tip of Kris’ cock between his lips and very slowly pushing a finger in.

           Kris involuntarily yelped. Jongdae looked up to see if he was ok.

           “Don’t stop.” Kris whispered. His voice was strained.

           Jongdae very slowly moved his finger in and out in small circles to make room for another finger. Kris whined when Jongdae added a finger.

           Jongdae bobbed his head making Kris moan as he slowly scissored the taller man open.

           “More-” Kris begged quietly.

           Jongdae added a third finger and crooked the digits. Kris dug his fingers into his thighs “Shit- Jong…”

           “Is it too much?” Jongdae asked. Kris shook his head rapidly. He crooked his finger again, making the other man cry out.

           Kris didn’t notice him add another finger. Jongdae sped up his hand, stretching him and knocking the breath out of the other man.

           “Babe- is it enough yet?” Kris asked with impatience in his voice.

           “Not yet, but you can let go of your legs now.” He dropped his legs and his hands gripped Jongdae’s hair. The tall man moaned with every breath as Jongdae rapidly moved his hand while bobbing his head to the same tempo. Kris probably didn’t even notice the fact that he was pushing up his hips, trying to get Jongdae to press his fingers in deeper.

           “Ah fuck fuck fuck Jong I’m gonna come.” Jongdae brushed the sensitive nerves inside over and over until Kris grabbed Jongdae’s hair tightly and rolled his hips up as Jongdae sucked harder and swallowed the end of Kris’ cock. Kris all but screamed as he released and Jongdae swallowed everything the other man gave him.

           “Ready?” He asked Kris. Kris nodded rapidly.

           Jongdae covered himself with more lube than he thought necessary and climbed up the bed to kiss Kris. He lay on his back and pulled the other to straddle him.

           “This way if it hurts too much, you can slow down or stop.” He explained.

           Kris took a deep breath and let it out as Jongdae positioned himself at the tall man’s entrance. He grabbed his lover’s hand and lowered himself slowly.

           Kris let out a small pained shout as he took small breaths. Jongdae rubbed small circles into Kris’ thigh and massaged closer and closer to his cock.

           “Don’t force it.” He instructed through his teeth, “If it hurts, hold still and let your body get used to it.”

           Kris lowered himself a little more. “It feels like you’re ripping me in half. How is this enjoyable?”  He ground out, his voice strained. He tried lowering himself again. It hurt too much and he pulled away a bit.

              "You'll see soon enough." Jongdae said, his muscles were shaking from trying to restrain himself.

           Kris rotated his hips in a small circle, trying to stretch himself a bit. Jongdae gripped his hips tightly. “If you don’t want me to shove my cock all the way in right now, you’re going to stop that.” Jongdae snarled.

           Kris lowered himself a tiny bit more. He had tears in the corners of his eyes. Jongdae started rubbing his lover’s oversensitive cock, hoping to distract him. He was repaid by the taller man bucking his hips and dropping another inch.

           Kris shrieked and gasped at the sudden stretch, but he rocked up and down on what little he had inside of himself. He didn’t notice that he was taking more and more until he couldn’t go any farther.

           He stayed completely still except for when Jongdae pulled him down for a kiss.

           Kris rocked his hips experimentally and Jongdae held his hips still again.

           He rolled on top of the other man who locked his legs around his waist. Jongdae kissed him hard before snapping his hips forward.

           Kris clenched his eyes shut and shouted against Jongdae’s shoulder, causing the smaller man to slow down considerably.

           “Does it hurt too much?” He changed the angle of his hips, “Do you want to get back on top?” He changed the angle again, “Do you want me to stop?” Kris dug his fingers into Jongdae’s back.

           His eyes shot open and he squeaked. “Was that it?” Jongdae asked as he pushed against the same spot. Kris nodded rapidly, squeaking louder every time his lover nudged the sensitive nerves.

           “Don’t- stop-” He managed to wheeze. The pleasure suddenly far outweighed the pain and he found himself squeezing his legs around Jongdae and trying to rock his hips against the smaller man’s. “Jong- Dae- Don’t- Ever- Stop.” He gasped.

           Jongdae sped up, the whole time peppering Kris with kisses wherever he could reach. “Babe… so tight- oh god-” Kris was desperately trying to clutch Jongdae’s sweaty back. Jongdae lowered himself so their chests were touching and they were just rolling against each other.  They met in a brief sloppy kiss where their teeth clacked against each other before Jongdae dislodged himself from Kris and pulled back.

           “No” Kris whined. “Don’t stop”

           “Get back on top of me.” Jongdae panted.

           Kris slammed himself down onto Jongdae’s cock. “How are you still so fucking tight?” Jongdae squeaked.

           Kris didn’t answer, he just started moving. “Try leaning back a little,” The smaller man suggested. Jongdae ran his hands up Kris’ thighs as they worked furiously to raise and lower the tall man.

           Kris rotated his hips in a circle before he gasped loudly. Jongdae clutched desperately at the bed sheets before grabbing Kris’ cock and pumping furiously. Kris bared his teeth before he released a decidedly unmasculine gasp. He rest his hands on Jongdae’s chest as he forced himself up and down in small circles.

           “Yifan- don’t think I can hold out much longer…” Kris pulled away and looked at Jongdae.

           “Then…uh… er… get behind me.” Kris mumbled nervously before kissing Jongdae’s chest.

           “I’ve been inside of you and pounded your ass halfway to oblivion. Now you choose to be shy?” He exclaimed as he positioned himself at Kris’ entrance again.

           “Fuck me hard!” Kris shouted into the pillow. Jongdae slammed in all the way and snapped his hips at a furious pace.  Kris screamed into his bedding as Jongdae crashed into his prostate every time.

           The taller man grabbed his own cock and tried to pump at the rate Jongdae was thrusting.

           With one hand, Jongdae grabbed Kris’ hip hard enough to bruise, with the other, he grabbed the other man’s hair and pulled so he was upright as he thrust into him. “Are you touching yourself?” Jongdae asked into Kris’ ear with a breathy growl.

           “Uh…huh.” Kris panted in the affirmative.

           Jongdae bit the side of Kris’ neck roughly, making the tall man groan. “That’s fucking hot.” He licked at the spot he just bit into before pushing Kris harshly back at the mattress. He grabbed both hips and made sure to add an extra snap to his movements as he watched his cock disappear inside of his lover.

           “Jong?” Kris started just barely louder than the sound of their slick skin slapping together.

           “Yeah babe?” His voice was strained.

           “You close?” He moaned lewdly.

           “Very.” He ground out.

           “I wanna feel-” He gasped, “You coming” He moaned and his entire body rolled, “In me…” He arched. “AH FUCK!”

           Kris’ muscles tightened around Jongdae as he came all over his hand and the bedding below him.

           “Shit! Oh god- Oh Yifan” He hissed as he held himself still inside of the still spasming hole he had been slamming into. Kris held himself up with one hand as he felt more full than ever. He felt everything. Jongdae’s twitching inside of him as he released, the breath on his back, the gentle kisses along his spine as he rocked once or twice before finally pulling out. However strange the feeling was, Kris actually enjoyed the feeling of Jongdae’s come leaking out of him.

           Kris stayed there on one hand and his knees with his hand still around his cock, trying to catch his breath. He was still letting out small mewls and moans with every breath. Every single nerve seemed to be alive and tingling. He jumped when he felt Jongdae start to clean him off with his shirt.

           “Was it ok?” Jongdae asked, “How do you feel?” He looked worried at Kris who hadn’t moved beyond letting the smaller man clean his hand off.

           Kris went from wide eyed to dead tired in a few seconds when he flopped to his side, looked at Jongdae and replied with “Uweeeeeeeeegggggggggggghhhhhhhh” and a small smile.

           “That mean you would want to try it again sometime?”  He asked hopefully.  Kris responded with a lazy nod and a slightly wider smile.


	18. dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter ever

            Jongdae pulled his head up and kissed him softly. “I love you.” He whispered into Kris’ ear as he pulled the taller man’s back to his chest.

           “Love you…” Kris repeated as he drifted off to sleep, content to be the little spoon this time.

The early hours of the morning.

           Elsewhere in the house, the lamp seemed to be getting restless. It shook slightly and glowed a bit before going back to normal.

           While Jongdae dreamt of being pounded into the mattress by Kris, Kris dreamt that he was walking through the halls in an ancient palace. He had been there once while taking an archaeology class, only it was new. It wasn’t crumbling ruins. The paint was fresh and he could smell it.

           This was so vivid. ‘Yifan’ a voice whispered. He went to follow the voice. “Hello?” He called out. “Where are you?”


	19. morning glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to read the chapters before this

            He didn’t get an answer. He woke to Jongdae lightly kissing his neck and moaning happily in his sleep.

           “Mmm Yifaaaan.” Jongdae rolled his hips, the smaller man was hard. “Harder.” He half moaned half whispered. Kris looked down and saw the other man’s hand drift slowly toward his cock. As soon as Jongdae had it in his hand, Kris slid down his lover’s body and licked the weeping tip free of precome before he started sucking on the end. 

           Jongdae started rolling his hips and he let him thrust gently into his mouth. Kris reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube to grease up his fingers. He gently pushed one in and was surprised with how relaxed Jongdae was. Two fingers and Jongdae hummed in his sleep. Kris was amazed at how much the other man could sleep through.

           Kris continued to suck and lick what parts of Jongdae’s cock wasn’t covered by his hand. Kris had four fingers inside and was stretching his lover as far as he could. He kissed his way up Jongdae’s body until he reached his ear.

           “Jong…”  Kris said softly as he languidly continued stretching the other man. “Baby… wake up…”

           “Hm?” Jongdae said, still not noticing the four, now five fingers stretching him wide open.

           “Jongdae… open your eyes. I’m gonna fuck you and I want to see your eyes when I push into you.” Kris curled his fingers and the smaller man’s eyes shot open.

           “Yifan” He moaned, “What?”

           “I’m practically fisting you, your body is so fucking wide open and it’s begging for my cock.” Kris growled. “But I won’t fuck you. Not without your permission.” He rubbed against Jongdae’s hip.

           “A little more… you’re huge… and I love what you’re doing with your hand…” Jongdae said, sleep still tingeing his voice. “Mmm so” -gasp- “So nice”

           “Jong… I’m so hard. I need you.” He breathed into Jongdae’s ear.

           “Tell me what you want to do to me…” He moaned as Kris pushed his hand a little farther in, stretching his fingers wide as he pulled them out and pushed them back in.

“I’m going to fuck you nice,” He licked Jongdae’s earlobe. “And,” He licked his way around the shell of his ear, “Slow.” Jongdae hummed softly, his breath hitching every time Kris pushed his fingers in. “I love the idea of you spreading your legs for me as I disappear into you, inch… by… inch.” He illustrated his point with his fingers. Jongdae moaned. “I need to be inside of you. Wrapped right around me. You're so tight, babe. I want to build up speed and fuck you so hard that all you can do is scream my name.” He nipped at one of Jongdae’s nipples. “I want -”

           “Fuck me now.” Jongdae interrupted. “Your cock. My ass. This very instant.” He gasped and felt so empty when Kris quickly removed his fingers.

           “You want me to start slow or just slam in right now?” Kris asked, pressing his head past the ring of muscles.

           “Slow… and deep.” He moaned as Kris inched his way in. The taller man would occasionally pull back out before slowly pushing back in again. Jongdae raised his knees as Kris looked down where they joined.

           “Oh god Jong… this feels even better than I’d hoped.” Kris breathed as he grabbed the other man’s thighs. He kept pulling out and slowly inching back in farther. He had brought his own knees up so they were parallel with Jongdae’s hips and continued to rock into his lover with his hands tightly gripping the darker skin.

           “Fuck Yifan– You feel so – oh fuck, yes! So amazing… So perfect.” He gasped as their hips finally touched. “So fucking good.”

           Kris leaned forward and kissed Jongdae softly while he waited for his lover to tell him to move. He started with slow, powerful, deep strokes making Jongdae cry out. Kris was certain the smaller man’s thighs would be covered in bruises in a while.

           “I love your voice.” Kris panted. He picked up speed and Jongdae watched, fascinated as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of Kris’ face.

           “Yifan– bend me in half.” Kris looked confused for a moment before placing Jongdae’s legs on his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss his lover.

           “Like this?” He asked as he pistoned hard into the other man.

           Jongdae screamed Kris’ name.  “Ah AH just like that babe. Fuck! Like this - Just like this.” Jongdae breathed as he pulled Kris down for another kiss and he moaned against the other man’s lips.

           “You like it rough?” Kris asked as he pushed harder, making Jongdae moan again.

           “Oh god Yifan, yes! Yes I do. Harder!” He shrieked when Kris bit the skin above Jongdae’s right knee and proceeded to leave a deep purple mark in his skin as he slammed his hips forward hard.

           Kris had left countless marks in the pale thighs before he pulled away and said “Ride me”

           Jongdae had pushed Kris to his back quickly and was already grinding their hips together by the time Kris had said ‘Me’. Kris was momentarily confused when Jongdae had his back to him. He recovered quickly, grabbed Jongdae’s hips and proceeded to snap up hard into him.

           Jongdae arched back as he rolled his hips.  Kris couldn’t think of anything sexier than what he was watching right now.

           “Jong- fuck– amazing” He watched himself disappear into his lover’s ass, “But– I want to see your face.” He said even though he continued running his fingers up the other man’s spine, sitting up to kiss it as Jongdae desperately rode him.

           Kris made a disappointed noise as Jongdae got off of him.

           He smiled and let Jongdae push him back to the bed with his lips as he just as slowly lowered himself sheathed to the hilt.

           Kris ran his hands up Jongdae’s thighs and gripped his hips. For a moment or two they rocked slowly in unison. Jongdae gasped when Kris tightened his grip on the smaller man’s thighs almost painfully. The taller man bucked up so hard that Jongdae bounced.

           Jongdae rocked against the taller man until Kris spoke up again. “Touch yourself.” Jongdae stroked himself a few times before Kris grabbed his wrist. “Show me what I can do to make you come.”

           “Stop moving.” Jongdae said softly. Kris stopped snapping his hips up, but gasped as Jongdae rolled his hips so deliciously slow that it caused his eyes to roll back. “Watch me.” He ordered. Kris’ eyes refocused on him.

           Jongdae rubbed his thumb across the head of his cock and his head lolled back. He rocked his hips, riding Kris as he began stroking himself gently.

           “What do you think about when you touch yourself…?” Kris asked breathily.

           “You…” He sped up his hand so it was a blur, “Always you… not always the same thing, but it’s always been you.”

           “How about now?”

           “How” a gasp “Fuck– How beautiful you are under me…” Kris bit his lip, he had no idea it was possible to get more turned on but he was “You feel so good Yifan… So fucking deep… So big.” They both moaned as he dipped the pad of his thumb into his slit and clenched his muscles around Kris as he lifted up slowly only to slam back down. “So good like this…” Kris rolled his hips up softly and it changed the angle enough to hit Jongdae’s prostate, “God Yifan, I think I like the way it feels when you fuck me better than when I was fucking you…”

           “I do like the idea of you fucking me once in a while though.” Kris said quietly.

           “You know what else I think about when I do this?”

           “Hm?” Kris grunted.

           “How amazing you’re going to look covered in my come.” He gasped as the tall man pushed harshly against the sensitive nerves again.

           Kris growled and snapped his hips up as hard and as fast as he could. “Better find out quick, or I’m going to be forced to suck you off. Not.That.I.Mind.”

           “Close?” Jongdae panted.

           “Mhm.” Was the only answer he could come up with as he tried to snap his hips harder.

           Jongdae leaned back and Kris kept hitting his prostate. He moaned out Kris’ name.

           “Yifan! Right there! Oh fuck Yifan! I’m gonna come Yifan– Yi–Faaaannn.” He came hard, all of his muscles tightened up as Kris continued to pound into him. Without pulling out, he lunged forward and landed on top of Jongdae who was folded practically in half. Kris rammed into him a few more times before baring his teeth and snarling as he emptied himself into his lover.

           He realized the precarious angle he was at and fell back onto the bed. Jongdae sat up, still panting. He moaned when Kris ran his fingers across his stomach and cleaned the come off of his hand.

           “Fuck– I love it when you just let go like that.”

           Kris let out a breathless chuckle.


	20. multiple happenings and goings on

**Across the street**

  
  


    Joonmyun sat at the table in the kitchen as Tao cooked breakfast. “The other two still… busy?”  Joonmyun asked.

           “I think they’re basking in the afterglow.” Tao smirked. “They’ll be down when breakfast is done cooking.”

           Chanyeol padded down in his boxers. His hair was slicked back and it was still slightly dripping from his shower. “I smelled breakfast.” He mumbled unconvincingly as he sat on the chair next to Joonmyun. He seemed a bit agitated.

           Tao looked at Chanyeol and smirked. Chanyeol noticed that it was more of an ogle than a cursory glance. “Very nice.” The raven-haired man tensed.

           Joonmyun got up and smacked Tao on the ass. “Stop checking out my best friend.” Chanyeol relaxed. “Especially when his boyfriend isn’t here.”

           “What?” Chanyeol wasn’t sure he was comfortable with where the conversation was going.

           Baekhyun came down a few minutes later with a towel in his hand and stood behind his boyfriend, drying his hair. Chanyeol turned and pulled him into his lap. Baekhyun continued to towel off the raven hair. He whispered a barely audible 'Protect me'

           “Why’d you run downstairs so fast?” Baekhyun asked with a pout.

           “You were trying to start something I couldn’t finish.” He leaned into the hand that was toweling his hair. “And then these two were checking me out. Can’t I get some rest?”

           “What have you been doing to Yeollie? He’s usually insatiable.” Joonmyun asked.

           “It’s weird.” Baekhyun started as Tao put a plate of pancakes on the table, “Usually our sex drives are pretty even, but lately, I just can’t get enough of him.”

           “You haven’t been bitten by anything lately have you?” Tao asked.

           “Just Chanyeol.” He smirked.

           “Because it’s getting close to the full moon and it's starting to sound like you’ve been affected by some sort of lycanthrope.”

           “I’d probably notice if I was a… what do you call it?”

           “Lycanthrope. Like a werewolf.” Chanyeol said.

           “I’d feel different or something… wouldn’t I?”

           Tao grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, pricked his finger then stuck it in his mouth. “Oh god please don’t do that.” Baekhyun moaned. His cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink that complemented his hair. 

           “Encantado?” Tao said after a moment. Tao tried sucking the blood out of his finger again. Baekhyun moaned lewdly. His hips rolled and ground against Chanyeol making the taller man whimper. “But Encantado are all female aren't they?” He asked himself.

           “What the hell are you babbling about and stop sucking on my finger.” Baekhyun whimpered softly as he tried to pull his hand away.

“You fell from the bridge into the river. How did you get here?” Tao asked sternly. “You said you were knocked out.”

           Baekhyun looked down and thought hard. “By all rights I should be dead. I should be a corpse floating in that river. A page three newspaper story where they decide there was no foul play and I fell in the river on accident.”

           “Don’t talk like that, Baek.” Chanyeol squeezed him around the waist.

           “Think, Baekhyun. How did you get here?” Tao demanded. He grabbed Baekhyun’s head and forced him to remember something, anything.

           His eyes were unfocused and his voice was distant. “Hit water - Went black … Kept sinking - No air … no air, Clawing - They - clawed at me … Fought back … So much blood … Floated away on something … Crawled out … Threw up … Saw a light … Chan...yeol ….”

           Chanyeol rest his forehead against Baekhyun’s back. “Baby…” He sighed.

           “Their blood must have mixed in the water. Lucky you, Chanyeol, not sure how long it’ll last, but once a month, Baekhyun is gonna need extra attention. Not sure how it would work on males, but for the females, it gets terribly uncomfortable if they’re not… taken care of. It’ll get worse until the full moon.”

           “I don’t think I can do much more than what I’ve been doing.” Chanyeol sighed with a troubled look on his face.

           “Tao… a word please.” Joonmyun said as he stood up.

           They went into another room. “I know that look on your face,” Tao said, “The look that says you want to help someone who is in pain. You had the same look when Baek first showed up here.”

           “If it helps them both out–” He started, “I– I don’t even know what I’m proposing.”

           “Did you know that if normal human males have too much sex at one time, they could die from any number of heart related problems?”

           “Now you’re just goading me on.” Joonmyun pouted.

           “I’ll only agree to this if all four of us are there whenever we– help them.”

           “I - really?” Joonmyun looked confused, “You would actually watch me and Baek go at it?”

           “Might be a turn on.” Tao shrugged with a smirk.

           “So that’s a yes?” The genie nodded.

           They went back into the kitchen. “If you want, we’ll help.” Joonmyun said confidently.

           Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked up at the other two in shock. Tao was really possessive of Joonmyun they had no idea that he would agree to this.

           “Only when it gets really bad.” Tao amended.

           “Ok… thanks.” Baekhyun said nervously.

           “Eat something, you two need to keep up your strength.” Tao said.

           There was a knock on the door and Joonmyun went into the front room, quickly followed by Tao.

           “Oh, hey guys,” Joonmyun smiled when he opened the door to Jongdae and Kris. Tao stood behind Joonmyun with his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder.

           “We just swung by to thank you for your advice.” Jongdae said with a smile.

           “We didn’t hear you screaming…” Tao said with a pout.

           “I don’t think you could hear much over the noise the other two were making last night. I couldn’t get a wink of sleep.” Joonmyun grumbled.

           They were interrupted by Baekhyun carrying Chanyeol over his shoulder “Again? But I–  I think it’s broken… yeah,” Chanyeol whimpered, “Save me please!” He shouted as he reached toward the door.

           Joonmyun sneezed at the same time that Tao wiggled his fingers and Baekhyun fell asleep on the stairs. Chanyeol fell on top of him.

           “We could have fallen the wrong way!” Chanyeol shrieked.

           ”Shh! Don’t wake him up!” Joonmyun replied.

           “Maybe you should put him to bed?” Tao suggested.

           “Babe? Are you catching a cold?” Tao asked as he put his hand on the other man’s forehead.

           “Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t catch colds.” He sniffled.

           They were met by the confused looks of their neighbours.

           “Would you like to come in for some tea?” Tao asked.

           “We also have some bacon and eggs.” Joonmyun added quickly.

           “We were just on our way out for the day and thought we should thank you before we left.” Jongdae said as Kris eyed them suspiciously.

           “Think nothing of it.” Joonmyun replied. “See you around sometime.”

           When they closed the door, Joonmyun looked at Tao. “Did Kris seem quiet to you?”

           “Maybe Jongdae fucked his brains out or something.” Tao shrugged.

           That night with Kris and Jongdae, they lay in bed, sweaty and tangled in each other’s arms and the bed sheets. They pressed soft kisses to each other’s lips as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

           Jongdae slept peacefully while Kris tossed and turned.

           “Yifan…” The same voice cooed. “Yifan~”

           “Where are you?” He continued walking along the halls of the palace he’d been dreaming of.

           He saw a glint of light. He followed it through torch lit hallways and one huge room, he saw what it was. It looked like a cross between a cat and a dog, Kris thought, and it looked like it really wanted him to follow it.

           He finally ended up in a grotto that looked similar to Poison Ivy’s hideout in this horrible Batman movie Jongdae made him watch a few days ago. Sitting in the clamshell in the back of the grotto was a man– woma– boy– He wasn’t sure what it was. It had a brass sheen to its skin. It had a jewel in its forehead and offered Kris a seat.

           “Glad you found me, Yifan. I grew tired of waiting and was about to impart my wisdom upon someone else.” It said.

           “Who are you?” Kris asked as he sat in the offered seat.

           “You can call me... Carbuncle... Yes, Carbuncle.” It said cryptically with a catlike grin.

           “Like the boil or like the South American dream creature?”

           “You’re a real smartass, aren't you?” Carbuncle frowned. “Anyway, there is someone recently close to you who is causing strange things to happen, isn’t there?”

           “Not sure what you’re talking about…” Kris said hesitantly.

           “You’ve noticed it,” The creature smiled, “I give you a real task for now. Watch closely and see who it is.”

           Kris opened his eyes when he felt something strange under the sheets.

           “It’s amazing how responsive you are when you’re sleeping babe.” Jongdae said, his voice muffled from between Kris’ legs and being under the blanket.

           “Mmm Jong what are you doing? It tickles–” Kris giggled quietly as he squirmed a bit. He stopped moaning when Jongdae began stroking his cock. He felt something flutter against his entrance and moaned softly.

           Across the street, Joonmyun and Tao lifted their heads and looked at each other with a smile as they heard what sounded like Kris moaning loudly across the street.

           “Atta boy, Jong!” Joonmyun said with a smirk. He curled back into Tao, teasingly wiggling against his lover before closing his eyes again.

           “I’ll get you back for that when we’re not as sleepy.” It would have sounded more threatening, but Tao yawned loudly and snuggled into the back of Joonmyun’s neck.

           Joonmyun grumbled a bit and covered his head with his pillow when he heard shouts from downstairs about Chanyeol not being able to feel his legs.

           “I can’t wait to see what they’re doing that made that happen,” Tao purred into Joonmyun’s ear, “I’ll let that fester in your brain while you sleep.” He kissed the smaller man’s jaw.


	21. i'm flyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back back back  
> back a gain  
> minseok's back  
> tell a friend  
> ... or leave me a comment  
> whatever  
> i like comments

          The next morning, Joonmyun pushed the garage door open and yawned. The thought  **HAD** festered and he woke up with a raging hardon that took the better part of an hour for Tao to take care of.

           He fiddled a bit more with his moped. Kris came out and waved while trimming the bushes in his front yard. If it’s Joonmyun, he’s probably gonna do something magical soon. He continued to trim the bushes and Tao came out with a helmet in his hands. They kissed each other and Joonmyun put on his helmet with a bit of struggle. Kris thought it was almost cute.

           Tao waved as Joonmyun rolled off the driveway and drove down the street.  The blond dragged the lawnmower out of the garage and looked like he was trying to keep himself busy until Joonmyun returned. It was out of gas, so he decided it’d just be better if he ran some errands instead.

           Joonmyun was enjoying the cool midday air as he drove around the neighbourhood, testing out his moped. He offered to go grocery shopping while he was out and Tao gave him a storage box to put the groceries on the back. It seemed to be bottomless.

           On his way back, he suddenly found himself momentarily airborne before coming to meet the ground at 30 miles per hour. The Vespa landed on the ground inches away from him. His eyes were open wide in shock when he saw the moped land, leaving a trail of sparks behind it.

           He rolled over onto his back, gasping for air before people started crowding around. Someone came out of his house after hearing the crash and ran up to Joonmyun.

           “Are you ok?” The ginger haired man asked. He was very young looking but something about him seemed very... old. Different in any case.

           Joonmyun tried to push himself up, but he was dizzy. “I may have a concussion, I might also be in shock. Everything feels numb and I’m pretty sure my back is road hamburger. Gimmie a second before I can answer you.” He barely realised that the person came out of Ren’s house.

           “Ok, take your time, I’ll be here.” He grabbed Joonmyun’s hand and squeezed.

           “I’m not scared or anything, you don’t need to hold my hand.” Joonmyun said without even looking down. “And won't Ren be upset?” It finally occurred to him who this man must be.

           “I was checking to see if you could feel your hand.” He said, “I’m Minseok by the way.”

           “Joonmyun…” He mumbled. “Nice to finally meet you.” It almost felt like the orange haired man was hitting on him. Joonmyun took a deep breath and pushed himself up. He let Minseok help him to the curb. They sat there and waited for the police to arrive.

           “So you’re Joonmyun. I’ve heard so much about you. You were lucky,” Minseok said as Joonmyun took off his helmet, “That Vespa could have crushed you.” They looked at its tangled remains.

           “Yeah…” He said absently, "Lucky..." He thought back to the old lady that gave him this weird anti curse, then he thought about his mate, “Tao and I worked so hard on it too…” He said with a pout.

           “Who’s Tao?” Minseok asked with a smile.

           “My boyfriend- husband- mate… something.” Joonmyun said, while looking to see if the other driver was ok. The other man was pacing back and forth in a panic on the phone and never even bothered to look at Joonmyun.

           Joonmyun stood up when the police and ambulance arrived. He limped over to the officer and assured the paramedics that he didn’t need to be taken to the hospital. They checked him over and insisted that the only reason he was limping was because of a skinned knee- leg- left side. They bandaged up the small cut on the side of Joonmyun’s head and the police took his statement.

           He tried to pick up his Vespa to push it back home, but the back wheel was so badly bent that it wouldn’t spin. “Can I leave this here til I can get the guys to help me bring it home?” He asked Minseok.

           “Yeah. No problem.”

           Back at home Tao was agitated for reasons he wasn’t sure of. He was pacing and pushing his hair out of his face.

           “He should have been home by now.” Tao grumbled.

           “Well maybe he’s having fun with his moped.” Baekhyun shrugged.

           Tao perked up and looked toward the front door. He rushed outside and looked at the entrance to their cul de sac. The other two followed Tao outside and they saw Minseok with Joonmyun’s arm over his shoulder.

           Tao ran over to the two men and looked at Minseok. “You must be Tao.” Minseok said with a strange look in his eyes, he bowed politely. “Hey Chanyeol, hey Baekhyun!”  He waved over their shoulder.

           “What happened to him?” Tao asked, panic evident in his voice.

           “Car clipped him, he went flying, Zitao.” Minseok said as if he was answering a superior.

           “It was awesome!” Joonmyun said throwing his left fist lazily through the air. He winced and whispered ‘ow’.

           “Stop moving your left side so much. I suggest you- aw never mind, you probably know what to do.” He said cryptically before handing off the brunet to Tao.

           “Do you want to come in for a drink?” Joonmyun asked. “You’ve done so much for me.”

           “Nah, thank you but I gotta get going. I have to explain all of the debris in the front yard to everyone.” Minseok said, while looking at Tao. Tao hoisted the smaller man into his arms as Minseok bowed sharply then walked back home.

           “Where is the Vespa?” Chanyeol asked. “And what the hell happened to you?”

           “Oh… most of it is in Ren's front yard.” He rested his head against Tao, “I need you two to get it for me.”

           “Yeah, no problem.” Chanyeol frowned.

           “Straight ahead, you can’t miss the wreckage.” Joonmyun pointed.

“We know where he lives.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

           “I’m gonna clean him off.” Tao walked home, “See you guys soon,”

           “My neck hurts…” Joonmyun whined quietly as the adrenaline wore off.

           “I’ll fix it for you when we get in.” Tao replied.

           Tao carried Joonmyun up the stairs and sat him on the bed. He pulled the smaller man’s tattered shirt off with a hiss from both of them. One because of how bad it looked and the other because of how bad it felt.

           The genie kissed the back of Joonmyun’s neck. Joonmyun hummed happily. “Better?” Tao asked. Joonmyun nodded.

           “You should be more aware of your surroundings angel, it’ll be the death of you.” He pouted.

           “Yeah… I was just enjoying myself…” He quirked up one side of his mouth in a half smile.

           Tao waved his fingers toward the bathroom as he peeled Joonmyun’s shredded jeans and boxers off of his legs. Joonmyun groaned in pain. “I’d fix this, but the neighbours have seen you and it’s be too suspicious if you were all better right away.” He kissed Joonmyun’s hand, “It’ll stop hurting after I clean you off though.”

           “I can clean myself… ow” Joonmyun said as he tried to stand.

           “But if I do it, your injuries will heal faster.” Tao picked him up and walked him to the bathtub. He lowered his mate into the hot water. Joonmyun hissed at the water on his wounds. As he gently rubbed the dirt out of his scratches, the water turned crimson, but the pain faded almost completely.

           For the rest of the day Tao carried him everywhere and doted on him to the point where Joonmyun was feeling a bit stifled.

           “Tao, can I have some time to myself? You’re smothering me.”

           Tao looked like a kicked puppy, “…oh… ok I’ll be in the kitchen… making you something. Shout if you need anything.” He turned to walk away.

           “Tao…” Joonmyun said, feeling sorry for the genie, he beckoned Tao over and kissed him softly, “Thank you for everything.” He said as he lay on his bed and started reading a book.

 

           Outside, Jongdae saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun carrying the bike into the garage.

           “What happened?” Jongdae asked concern heavy in his voice.

           “Suho got clipped by a car.” Chanyeol said.

           “Oh shit, is he alright?”

           “He got lucky. He walked away with really minor injuries considering he hit the ground doing about thirty.”

           “Can I come over later? I need to go do something.”

           “Uh sure…” Baekhyun said as Jongdae rode his bicycle away.

           He returned roughly an hour later with flowers and some grapes. Kris pulled up in his car and saw Jongdae enter the other house. He’d call after he took a nap. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately and he had no idea why.

           “Now why would your beloved be going to another man’s house with flowers?” Carbuncle asked with a raised eyebrow.

           “Possibly one of their birthdays?”

           “Wouldn’t they tell you about it too?” It smirked, “Unless you were meant to be left out of the circle. What would he be doing that he doesn’t want you to know about?”

           Kris’ eyes shot open and his hand flew to his phone.

           “Hey babe, where are you?” Kris asked.

           “Across the street, you should come over and tell Suho to get better.”

           “What’s wrong with Suho?” He asked with a frown.

           “His moped got hit by a car.”

           “Oh shit! Really?” He sat up and started putting his shoes on. “Be right there.”

           Kris knocked on the door and Chanyeol let him in. They went upstairs to a room that served the purpose of their entertainment room. There was a big couch and Joonmyun was laying on it. Tao was peeling grapes for him and Joonmyun would open his mouth reluctantly.

           “Hey, how are you?” Kris asked.

           “Sore… I’m sure I’ll be fine in a day or two. The scabs are gonna be annoying though.”

           “I saw how much work you guys put into the Vespa. You think you can fix it again?”

           Joonmyun shrugged. “Who knows. Might not be worth it.”

There was a lull in conversation and Baekhyun groaned.

           “Excuse me, I need to tear this man’s clothes off.” Baekhyun said after Chanyeol gently rest his hand on his boyfriend’s knee.

           “Oh goddammit not again” He whined as Baekhyun dragged him away.

           “Wait…” Joonmyun whispered to Tao, “When is the full moon?”

           “Two days.”

           “Oh good, I still have time to heal before we have to help them.”

           “What are you two saying?” Jongdae asked.

           “We were trying to figure something out.”

           “Can we help any?”

           “We don’t want to drag you into it.” Joonmyun said tactfully.

           “Oh… By the way, Suho…” Jongdae started.

           “Hm?” he looked a little worried about what Jongdae was about to ask.

           “Why aren’t your injuries bandaged?”

           “Superficial wounds like this need air so they can heal faster.” Tao said quickly, “They need to dry up and fall off, not stifle under bandages while staying moist and invite infection.”

           “More Chinese medicine?” Kris asked almost cynically.

           “… Sure.”

           “Well, we gotta head home, Kris sounds tired and cranky.”

           “I’m not cranky,” He grumbled.

           “Of course not, love.” Jongdae placated.

           The next day, Chanyeol limped out of his bedroom in his boxers again, walked past Joonmyun in the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, (The fridge always seemed to have everything anyone could want in it) sat on the couch in the front room and gingerly placed the icepack on his crotch.

           “I don’t know if I can do this all night and tomorrow.” He looked at Joonmyun, “He’s getting worse.”

           “Where is he?”

           “Sleeping off round five.” He whimpered as he put the ice pack on his head.

           “Here.” Tao handed Chanyeol a glass. It looked like watermelon soju. Smelled like it too.

           “Why watermelon soju?” He asked.

           “Is that what you perceive it to smell like?” Tao asked.

           “Isn’t it?” Tao shook his head.

           “Just drink it. You’ll thank me.” Chanyeol shrugged and emptied the glass. He looked impressed.

           “I’m not going to ask what I just ingested.”

           “Best not to,” Tao replied.

           “I’m feeling better already.” He looked at the empty glass.

           “Good. Now stay out here til he wakes up and calls you again.” Tao said, taking the glass back.

           “You got a magic concoction for me?” Joonmyun asked Tao.

           “Automatically my brain goes to the worst place imaginable when you say that, but what would you need a magical concoction for?” Tao purred

           “To get rid of these stupid scabs, they itch and they’ll be a hindrance for later.”

           “True, it seems Baekhyun is far worse than I’d expect, we might have to help tonight.” Chanyeol frowned. “Ok, I can fix your skin,” He said, “All you have to do is kiss me.” He puckered his lips comically.

           Joonmyun leaned in to kiss him and Tao ran his hand down the brunet’s arm, as he deepened the kiss, he ran his hand down Joonmyun’s side. He pulled Joonmyun’s leg up to his hip and ran his palm along his leg. Tao pulled away, leaving Joonmyun breathless. He looked up at Tao with heavy eyelids, “Mmm now what?”

           “What do you mean? I did it” Joonmyun looked at his arm and his leg. He stretched a bit and smiled before jumping into Tao’s arms and kissing him hard.

           “Thanks.” He said as he put his feet back on the floor. Tao looked a little disappointed.

           “If Baek becomes too much for you, knock on our door ok Yeol?” Joonmyun said to his friend before dragging the genie upstairs.

           Chanyeol waved his hand and grunted at the two before leaning his head back.


	22. with friends like these

          Joonmyun closed their bedroom door and threw Tao in the direction of the bed. He ground his palm into the front of Tao’s jeans. The genie let out a harsh breath before humming happily because Joonmyun had pulled his too tight pants halfway down his long legs.

           Joonmyun didn’t even bother taking Tao’s pants all the way off, he was sucking Tao’s half hard cock making the blond collapse onto the bed. Joonmyun whined momentarily as Tao slipped from his lips while he was falling.

           Joonmyun wasted no time and resumed sucking Tao down his throat. He had his hands at Tao’s slim waist, rubbing small circles into the soft skin with his thumbs. Tao pulled his shirt up and out of the way so he could watch Joonmyun better. Joonmyun hummed appreciatively at the view and the noise he made came out of Tao’s mouth.

           Tao ran his fingers up Joonmyun’s back and twisted his fingers in his hair. “You are so amazing.” Tao said quietly. He gasped when he felt himself hit the back of Joonmyun’s throat. He pulled back and sucked gently at the head of Tao’s cock. He lapped at the slit, occasionally sucking at the precome.

           “You like the way that tastes?” Tao asked. 

           ‘Mm’ Joonmyun replied. “It’s one of the best flavours in the world to me.”

           “What else do you like?” Tao asked breathlessly.

           Joonmyun licked his way up the blond’s neck. “The taste of your skin… especially when I’ve made you sweat like this.”

           Tao grabbed Joonmyun by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard.

           Joonmyun’s phone rang. He sighed but answered anyway.

           “What’s wrong, Yeol?”

           “I can’t… not anymore. Help…” Chanyeol whimpered.

           “We are needed. Good thing you have that.” Joonmyun gestured toward Tao’s impressive erection.

           Tao pulled his pants up with a groan and waddled behind Joonmyun to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s room.

           “Yeol. I need you to bring a pitcher of water and some snacks.” Tao said when Joonmyun opened the door without knocking. Chanyeol got up and ran to the kitchen.

           “Hey Baek.” Joonmyun said quietly to the panting man. “How are you?”

           “Worst case of blueballs in my life.” Baekhyun whined as he grabbed his erection and slowly brought his hand up and down. “I come and then five minutes later I’m horny again. I hate this.” He whined.

           “Well, we can start helping you when Yeol comes back.” Tao said.

           “Why not now?” He whimpered.

           “I won’t do anything without him in the room.” He said sternly. Baekhyun only whimpered and sucked on his fingers.

           Chanyeol walked in when Baekhyun had started to stretch himself open. “If I wasn’t completely broken, I would be all over that. He grumbled. “Fuck that’s hot.”

           “Uh huh” Joonmyun replied absently while staring at the actions of Baekhyun’s fingers.

           “You want this to be functional or sexy?” Tao asked. He mostly wanted to know what Joonmyun wanted. Joonmyun and Chanyeol replied with ‘sexy’, Baekhyun could do nothing but moan.

           “Majority speaks.” Tao said to Baekhyun while pulling his shirt off. Tao used his left hand to pull his pants off and the fingers of his right hand joined Baekhyun’s fingers inside of him.

           The plum haired man moaned while the other two men swallowed loudly. Tao turned to Joonmyun with a condom packet. “How does this work?”

           Joonmyun took the condom from the genie pulling him up to his knees before kissing and sucking the precome from the end of his cock and rolling the condom on. Tao mewled softly. He covered himself liberally with lube before pulling Baekhyun to his hands and knees directly in front of Joonmyun. He purred slightly when out of the corner of his eye he could see Joonmyun lick the precome off of his lips.

           “Ready?” Tao asked as he ran his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs.

           “Fuck me already.” He whined breathlessly.

           As Tao pushed in, Baekhyun lost his ability to support himself with his hands and fell face first into Joonmyun’s lap. The loud moans were muffled by Joonmyun’s jeans. Joonmyun sighed at the vibrations caused by his wails.

           Tao pushed all the way in and held still. He reached over Baekhyun and pulled Joonmyun in for a kiss. The blond pulled Joonmyun’s shirt off before pulling back and snapping his hips into Baekhyun.

           Chanyeol stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Tao pulled Baekhyun up to his knees as he continued to thrust into him. He beckoned Chanyeol over to them with a finger and whispered to him, “Do you want to suck him off or should I ask Joonmyun?”

           Chanyeol actually purred. “I want to watch Joonmyun do it.” He smirked.

           “Then you get to help him undress while he’s doing it.” Chanyeol nodded, kissed Baekhyun and pushed Joonmyun toward the other two.

           Chanyeol reached around Joonmyun and unbuttoned his pants. He kissed between Joonmyun’s shoulder blades and pulled his pants down the rest of the way.

           Joonmyun left open mouthed kisses starting from Baekhyun’s neck, down his chest and stopped before his erection.

           Baekhyun left his pride behind a few days ago. He had no problem begging. “Please, Hyung… I need it…” He panted as Tao continued to pump into him from behind.

           Joonmyun didn’t even tease, he sucked the purple haired man’s entire length down his throat, causing him to almost scream.

           He leaned back against Tao and threaded his fingers through Joonmyun’s brown locks. Chanyeol lay back and watched, completely depressed about not being able to join in.

           “Fuck this looks amazing.” He breathed.

           Chanyeol moved without thinking and grabbed Baekhyun’s head, pressing desperate kisses to his lips, neck, chest … anything that wasn’t obscured by his friends. Baekhyun was unable to do anything more than cry out whenever Tao hit his prostate.

            The raven haired giant kissed his way down Joonmyun's back, running his hands down the brunet's chest. Joonmyun moaned when he was tonguing the head of Baekhyun's cock and the plum haired man let out a gurgling choked moan. Chanyeol continued running his fingers down Joonmyun's stomach until he reached the smaller man's cock.

            "You've grown since the last time I touched this." Chanyeol purred into his best friend's ear as he gave the aching flesh a squeeze.

            "Ah fuck!" Joonmyun moaned around Baekhyun so it came out a garbled mess. Chanyeol purred into Joonmyun's ear and began stroking. The noises he made went right through Tao and Baekhyun's bodies causing them to both groan.

            Joonmyun made exaggerated slurping noises, causing all three of the men to focus on him. Tao slowed his rapid thrusts and unhurriedly slid in and out as far as he could go as he watched. Baekhyun trembled as he watched his cock disappear past Joonmyun's pink lips and wished he was a little more lucid. If he could remember, he'd ask Tao later if he could borrow the beautiful man's ass and pound it into oblivion... maybe not those words exactly. Chanyeol was distracted from his handjob and his eyes fell directly on his lover's cock disappearing behind his best friend's lips.

           Chanyeol nudged Joonmyun and the brunet pulled back letting him help. It almost devolved into the two kissing around Baekhyun’s cock until the plum haired man sobbed loudly. They started licking him from base to tip over and over.

           “Suck- please suck” Baekhyun shouted desperately. Joonmyun sucked the head of his cock into his mouth making sure to run his tongue along the sensitive nerves along the underside. “So close…”

           Baekhyun whimpered and moaned for what felt like an eternity to him before Chanyeol grabbed one side of his neck and bit into the other. Hard.

           Baekhyun shrieked before he came shaking and whimpering, Joonmyun swallowed almost everything. Two more thrusts and Tao snarled quietly, pressing his forehead to Baekhyun’s back. He left an open mouthed kiss at the rise of bone at the base of his neck before pulling away, sitting on the bed and panting softly. Joonmyun sat back and was about to wipe his lips before he was pulled into a rough kiss by the plum haired man.

           Tao waved his hand and his condom was gone. Joonmyun leaned against Tao and the blond finished the handjob that Chanyeol started as they watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun softly kiss each other before lying down next to them. The brunet came with a soft sigh and kissed his genie before letting sleep take him as well. 

           “Thanks.” Baekhyun said and grabbed Joonmyun’s hand. He closed his eyes, completely tired by the past few days. 


	23. fixing a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna say this is another double update day  
> this one's kinda short

           Baekhyun twitched with a frown, already deep asleep. He found himself in an ancient building running through the halls. He had to find something. He heard people talking. He walked as fast as he could toward the voices. Kris was talking to the strange creature with the jewel in its head.

           “Don’t listen to its lies.” He shouted as he ran in, “No good can come of anything it says to you.”

           The carbuncle waved its hand and sent Baekhyun flying into a wall. The plum haired man woke up with a shout.

           “What’s wrong?” Tao asked.

           “He … It wasn’t that he didn’t listen … It was like he couldn’t listen … Carbuncle … An old temple … But it wasn’t old …” His words were quiet and disjointed.

           “Did you say Carbuncle?” Tao asked. Baekhyun nodded. “This is very bad. Who couldn’t listen?”

           “I can’t remember.” He squeezed his eyes tightly trying to think.

           “Don’t do that. Thoughts just run away when you try that.” Tao said. “Close your eyes again, maybe you can see it again.” 

           “I’m exhausted, but it won’t let me sleep,” He frowned after half an hour. “Also I think I’ve got another problem… again.” He frowned. “I’m going to try to will it away… I know it won’t work, but I’ll try to give you guys more time to rest.”

           Chanyeol crawled across the bed and kissed Baekhyun’s stomach before sucking the end of his cock past his lips. “I’ll try to help where I can,” He mumbled before he sucked more of Baekhyun into his mouth. Baekhyun clutched desperately at his boyfriend’s hair. He really wanted to grab his ears but it was a turnoff for Chanyeol.

           It was getting harder and harder for Baekhyun to reach his end without some sort of painful stimulus. He clawed desperately at his own arm.

           “Yeol. Stop.” Joonmyun said. Chanyeol backed away. “I have an idea. Bring him up to my bathroom.” He said before running up the stairs.

           By the time they got the sobbing, writhing Baekhyun into the bathroom, Joonmyun had already half-filled the bathtub.

           “What’s going on?” Tao asked.

           “The encantado infected him in the water, clawing at him… he keeps clawing at himself or needs pain to get off. Maybe if he claws at himself in the water it might… I dunno leech out whatever encantado is in him?”

           “Might work actually.” Tao shrugged.

           “That’s nice, but will someone get their ass over here and let me fuck them already?” Baekhyun growled.

           Joonmyun gave his cock a few harsh tugs before climbing into the tub, whispering an apology and shoving all the way into his friend.

           Baekhyun screamed in pain before his hand flew to his cock. The water splashed in the tub, not high enough to splash over the edges even with their violent movements, but high enough to cover most of Baekhyun’s skin.

           Joonmyun slapped Baekhyun’s hand out of the way before taking over for him. “Scratch yourself,” Joonmyun growled while thrusting as hard as he could.

           Baekhyun dug his nails into his skin, leaving deep welts but not quite breaking the skin.

           Joonmyun looked up at Tao, “Could you temporarily give him claws sharp enough to cut his skin?” Tao waved his hand and Baekhyun shouted in surprise when he scratched himself deep enough to bleed.

           After some time, the water was filled with crimson and they heard an unearthly shrieking as Joonmyun’s thrusts became uneven. Joonmyun reached behind himself and pulled the stop on the bathtub while turning on the shower. It almost sounded like the shrieks were being pulled down the drain.

           Baekhyun stopped clawing himself and dug his claws into Joonmyun’s back as he grew closer to his end. “Joon…Myun.” Baekhyun croaked. Exhaustion was evident in his eyes. Joonmyun nodded and tried to thrust faster, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate most of the time. Baekhyun came quietly with wide eyes, open mouth and rapid breath. Joonmyun pulled out, still completely hard and instructed Chanyeol to bandage him up and get him to bed.

           Joonmyun rinsed off in the shower, completely oblivious to the fact that his back was still bleeding. Joonmyun moaned and leaned back against Tao who had started licking his back free of blood and closing the wounds. “Joonmyun,” He purred, “That was fucking hot.” Joonmyun hummed. “I want you to fuck me like that.”

           “Huh?” Joonmyun turned to Tao with a confused frown.  “I’m never going in raw again… that was terribly uncomfortable and water makes a shitty lubricant.”

           Tao picked Joonmyun up and threw him on their bed. He ran a lubricated hand over Joonmyun’s cock and then slammed himself down on it.

           Joonmyun lost all breath and Tao didn’t stop moving, he just slammed himself onto Joonmyun repeatedly.

           All the brunet could do was hang onto Tao for dear life and occasionally rock his hips up.

           “Tao… not gonna last…” The blond stroked himself rapidly before bending over and kissing Joonmyun.

           “Ready?” He asked, Joonmyun nodded rapidly with clenched teeth. Tao leaned forward and whispered into Joonmyun’s ear, “Come for me, my mate.” He clenched as hard as he could around Joonmyun, milking him for everything he could before moaning Joonmyun’s name softly and releasing onto his stomach.


	24. first strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of a double update  
> don't forget to read the chapter before this
> 
> please don't hate me  
> also leave comments  
> tell me you don't hate me

           This time when he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Joonmyun didn’t panic. “I can kind of see you.” He said lazily as he ran his fingers through wisps of smoke.

           Tao chuckled lightly as he settled around Joonmyun, occasionally floating around. The brunet felt a light kiss on his lips and fingertips caressing his sides. “How did I get so lucky?” Joonmyun asked.

           “You saved a gypsy from falling off of the platform.” Tao said softly, “I’m so happy my mate is such a pure, beautiful creature.”

           “We just spent the last few hours balls deep in my best friend’s boyfriend and you still think I’m pure?” Joonmyun scoffed.

           “You did it to help your friends, that is a pure intention.” Joonmyun chuckled a bit and shrugged.

 

              

            The next morning, Baekhyun stumbled out of his bedroom, grunted at Tao and Joonmyun, opened the freezer, pulled out two ice packs and waddled back to his room. The two in the kitchen just chuckled softly.

  


           A few days later, Jongdae knocked at the door and looked worried. “Kris hasn’t been sleeping well. He’s getting paranoid and thinks I don’t love him. He thinks I’m always out finding someone else to entertain me because he’s no good.”

           “What are you actually doing?” Joonmyun asked.

           “Looking for a job.” Jongdae pouted.

            Joonmyun thought for a minute, “Ask him to come over, maybe we have some sort of tea that can help him rest.”

           Jongdae’s phone rang. “I’m across the street, come over.” He said to Kris. Not even two minutes later, Kris was knocking at the door.

           Kris was ushered to a fainting couch. “Pretty cool huh? We found it in the basement.”

           “What are you doing?” Kris sounded uneasy.

           “Just relax.” Joonmyun said as he began to massage Kris’ hands.

           “What is this?” He asked when Tao handed him a mug of tea.

           “It’s tea, it’s good for soothing nerves.” Tao said.

           “Kris… does the word Carbuncle mean anything to you?” Joonmyun asked.

           Kris’ eyes shot open. “Uh… no? Why do you ask?”

           “We think that is what might be preventing you from sleeping.” Joonmyun said

           “I’m fine …” He said, once again letting the tea take over and the massage that was now working its way up his arm just felt so …

           Kris was out.

           Jongdae smiled. It had been a while since he saw Kris this relaxed.

           Kris frowned.

           Baekhyun was asleep in his room. He was mumbling quietly. Chanyeol quietly stepped out in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, trying to let everyone sleep.

           “Baek is having another one of those dreams.” Chanyeol said quietly to Tao. Tao followed the raven-haired man to his room.

           Kris murmured in his sleep.

  


          “I told you already, you aren't welcome here. It’s bad enough you’re taking all of Jongdae’s time. You must make this man's life hell in his sleep too?” Carbuncle said as he pushed Baekhyun into the water. Baekhyun tried to wake himself up. “It’s no use, I will let you wake up when I’m good and ready.” It smirked as Baekhyun floundered desperately, incapable of swimming even in his sleep. Carbuncle turned to Kris who seemingly ignored the splashing to his right, “You know what you have to do.” It said and both of the men woke up.

 

           Baekhyun sat up coughing up water. He was shaking and clutching desperately at Chanyeol’s arm. “Baek! Baekhyun! You’re awake!” Baekhyun couldn’t stop coughing up water.

           Tao looked like he had punched into Baekhyun’s chest and pulled out all of the water obstructing his airways. “What happened?”

           “Carbuncle …? Whatever it was … threw me in water … Can’t swim.” He panted.

           Joonmyun sat in the living room and smiled at Kris. “Feeling better?”

           “Yeah actually.” He looked like he had truly gotten some rest.

           “You wanna go home?” Jongdae asked. Kris nodded and took Jongdae’s hand.

 

           A few nights later, Kris was curled tightly around Jongdae as if he’d never let go. The carbuncle continued whispering to him every night. He’s a terrible lover. Jongdae will leave him for someone more experienced. He’s not out job hunting, he’s sleeping with Suho.

           Kris woke up and went to his work table. First he wrote down a list of strange things he noticed across the street.

            _‘Let me conjure up some food’_ Suho said, Kris wrote that down.

Did Joonmyun even go to the dining room to set the table?

             The moped was a mystery in and of itself. One wrench for all of that and it was the wrong size. Not to mention the parts that were always on hand.

How did Suho walk away virtually unharmed? An accident like that would have resulted in a trip to the hospital at least.

            The freezer. He knew for a fact only had the two popsicles in it. Where did Tao get the other two?

            Baekhyun falling asleep when Chanyeol asked Suho for help.

           There were too many things to count. He went to his big book that he had been translating and continued writing. Something was missing.

 

           The next day, Chanyeol sat in the living room explaining to Tao and Baekhyun what each piece of photography equipment was.

           “So what’s all this about?” Joonmyun asked, leaning against the door frame.

           “Massive make or break me photo shoot tomorrow.” Chanyeol said, “I need to borrow Tao tomorrow if that’s ok with you.”

           “What are you asking me for? Tao can make his own decisions. I have to work tomorrow anyway.”

 

           The next morning, Tao, Baekhyun and Chanyeol scrambled to get everything into the car.

           “Why didn’t you load everything in last night?” Tao asked.

           “And risk someone breaking in and stealing all of my equipment?” Chanyeol scoffed, “I think not.”

 

           Jongdae kissed Kris softly. “I’ll be fine,” Kris said, “Good luck on your interview, love.” Jongdae had gotten an interview at the history museum that Kris worked for and he was doing his best not to skip there.

           “Love you,” Jongdae said before he left.

           Joonmyun was working in his office, he had just finished a conference call when he heard a loud crash from upstairs. If someone had broken in upstairs, it might be the same person who broke in last time. They were probably looking for, “The trunk!” Joonmyun said out loud. He grabbed a candlestick on his way to the attic. He would fight off whoever was up there. He would protect Tao.

           He very quietly made his way up to the attic and looked around. He saw nothing. If it weren’t for the fact that the door to the tower was hanging partially open on one broken hinge, he would have chalked it up to an overactive imagination. This was his first time alone in the house after all.

           He went into the attic to see if the trunk was undisturbed. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was still hiding under the tarp behind all of the chairs in the corner. He checked the door to the tower to see how badly it was damaged.

  
Everything went black.


	25. here's where it starts to get a bit dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me  
> story is nowhere near done  
> just keep reading  
> this chapter might be a bit bloody, but i don't write gore so well so it's not thaaaat bad as far as things g

           Joonmyun had no idea how much time had passed when he woke to a searing pain in his arms. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied to a chair.  
          “I was wondering when I could start” Kris said quietly.  
           Joonmyun shook the cobwebs out of his head. “Kris?” He looked at his wrists and saw that they were bleeding badly. “What’s going on?” He was still a bit woozy and the situation he was in hadn’t fully hit him yet.  
           “You aren't in a situation to ask questions, genie.” Kris snapped.  
           “I’m not a genie.” Joonmyun’s head was clearing.  
           He looked around himself. The floor was covered in drawings and some ancient script. It looked as if it was drawn in… “Is – is that my blood?” Joonmyun squeaked.  
           He looked at the blood, still dripping from his wrists. He noticed that Kris had smeared blood around his wrists like the shackles that were on Tao’s arms when they had first met.  
             Joonmyun’s objections fell upon deaf ears as he set up the elaborate circle. He set candles up around the brunet. “… ugh” The smell made Joonmyun nauseous.  
             “Genie tallow candles.” Kris explained.  
             “That’s terrible.” Joonmyun shrieked, pretty sure that it was forcibly taken from a genie, probably still alive and screaming. The thought made him a little more nauseous realizing he couldn’t cover his nose.  
             Kris placed a red stone over each of the candles and they started to burn leaving a pleasant smell that covered the stench of melting genie.  
             The entire time, Joonmyun hoped simultaneously that Tao wouldn’t come home soon, and that his lover would rescue him.  
               Kris started reading aloud from the book that came from the box.  
               Joonmyun shook his head. He was getting really dizzy from the blood loss.  
               Kris pulled out a knife, seemingly from nowhere. “It’s made from the bone and antler of a long extinct animal. The edge will never chip, never dull.” He showed it to the other man then demonstrated how sharp it was by cutting Joonmyun’s forearm from wrist to elbow. "It was the reason I broke in here last time." He said as the skin parted easily, blood bubbling up quickly in its wake.  
               “Please Kris…” He pleaded weakly, “You don’t want to do this. You’re a good man.”  
               He looked at Joonmyun with an unsure look on his face for a moment before Joonmyun heard a whisper and he resumed cutting Joonmyun’s other forearm. The brunet could only bring himself to whimper pitifully.  
               The blood was flowing freely from both of his arms and still Kris didn’t look satisfied as he continued to read from the old tome.  
               He picked up a chalice with intricate engravings and put it to Joonmyun’s lips, “Drink” he ordered. Joonmyun resigned himself to a horrible death. It would be fine as long as Tao was safe. He hesitated a moment before opening his lips and drinking the viscous, heliotrope, almost red liquid. It tasted like ash and burned like fire down his throat. It cleared his head long enough to try reasoning with Kris.  
               “Kris you’re my friend … We’re neighbours …” He said weakly. Kris looked hesitant. Joonmyun heard something whispering to Kris. No doubt about it this time.  “Something’s wrong… You aren't yourself.”  
               Kris read one part, paused then read it again. He very cautiously took the knife, uncertainty evident in his face. He started at the back of Joonmyun’s neck and very lightly cut around his throat.  
               The whole time Joonmyun whimpered and begged for Kris to stop, to think about what he was doing, he even tried to weakly shake from Kris’ grip but that only succeeded in driving the knife deeper into his skin. He struggled again and it cut through Tao’s mark.  
               Kris took a firm grip of Joonmyun’s hair and looked him in the dulling eyes. In a voice very unlike his own, growled, “If you do that again, I can’t promise that you’ll be able to speak when I’m done.  
               Kris’ eyes squeezed shut and for a moment Joonmyun saw the real Kris. “I’m sorry” he whispered before losing himself again.  
               Joonmyun’s skin was getting paler by the minute and he was struggling to breathe. Kris finished cutting and drew a collar around Joonmyun’s neck in his blood.  
  
               Elsewhere, they were finishing up loading the car after a successful photo shoot. Tao grabbed his neck in pain. “Joonmyun! We have to go home!” Tao urged Chanyeol.  
  
               Kris looked at him with clouded eyes. Joonmyun heard the whispering again, but this time he hears a name. “Yifan?” Joonmyun said out loud.  
               Kris’ eyes cleared and he took a step back, looking at his hands that were covered in Joonmyun’s blood. He looked at Joonmyun with a confused expression, “What … is –“  
 _‘Yifan, get your wishes’_  
               His eyes clouded over again. “Remember me? I got you and Jongdae together …” He panted. He saw that he was no longer getting through to him. “Yifan … for me … at least tell Tao that I love him …”  
               Kris cut the ropes holding Joonmyun in place and set the lamp on the floor between Joonmyun’s feet. He raised his hands to the ceiling and recited the last line of the incantation loudly and clearly. He looked expectantly at the lamp and then at Joonmyun. The brunet slumped forward and fell into a puddle of his blood. Kris grabbed the lamp and ran back out the way he came in just as he heard the front door open and Tao shout “Joonmyun?”


	26. aftermath

          Tao ran upstairs and collapsed at the entrance to the attic when he smelled the dragon’s blood covering the genie tallow candles. “Chanyeol!” Tao screamed, “Chanyeol! Help!” he screeched. “Put these candles out.” He cried downstairs. Tao couldn’t move. He was stuck staring at Joonmyun’s lifeless face until Chanyeol got there.

           “Joonmyun?” Chanyeol rushed up to his friend.

           “Chanyeol! Candles!!! Please!!!” Tao screamed, tears blurring his vision. The gangly man did as he was told.

           “Joonmyun…” Tao whimpered as he crawled through the blood and cradled his lover. “You can’t leave me!” He cried. The tears fell onto his face and his eyes opened wide enough to see Tao and smile softly. “You can’t leave me! I love you. I know I’m selfish but that’s why you can’t leave me. He leaned down to kiss the brunet whose skin was so cold.

           Joonmyun only had enough strength to mouth the words ‘I love you, Tao’ before falling still.

           Tao let out a wail of pain that shook windows for miles.

           “We – We have to call an ambulance.” Chanyeol sobbed.

           “No! Help me bring him down, I need to bathe him.”

           “But… He needs help… What happened?”

           “Ask your boyfriend. He knows. He’s always known…” He sobbed once.

           Once they had gotten Joonmyun into the bathtub, Chanyeol ran downstairs and grabbed Baekhyun by the shirt, lifting him off of the chair so they were at eye level with each other. He had been biting his nail nervously, waiting for this, like in his nightmares. At least now he could find out how it ends.

           “What did you know?” He put the other man down, “Tao said you know something. Why didn’t you stop this?” He stopped speaking when he realized that Baekhyun was standing there, looking up at him with tears rolling down his face.

           “He would have picked some other time to do this if I tried to stop him. I can’t do anything” He kicked one of the sturdy couch legs “This power is fucking worthless.”

           “You know who did this” Chanyeol’s voice went deeply serious.

           “Tao needs him for something. You can’t touch him.”

           Tao shouted for them from the bedroom. “Watch him for me. Baekhyun, make sure nothing approaches him. If you see anything, shout for me.” He nodded.

           “What about me?” Chanyeol asked.

           “Keep them safe.” Chanyeol nodded as Tao ran upstairs without looking at anything. He floated up to the tower room and smirked when he saw the fresh blood on the broken window. He flew downstairs and stabbed the broken glass into Joonmyun’s arm. He lay down next to Joonmyun and told the two men to keep both of their bodies safe. Tao closed his eyes and opened them somewhere else.

 

**@** **~*--~~~~** **(it's a rose)**

 

           Across the street, Kris had just made a phone call.

           “I don’t know if there is anything you can do anymore but I need your help.” Kris’ voice was heavy with emotion.

           “What’s wrong?” The voice on the other end asked.

           “I need you to go to the house across the street from mine and ask to see Suho. Do what you can to see him and don’t take no for an answer. Maybe there is still time to help him.”

_              _              _   
     >(')____,  >(')____,  >(')____,   
      (` =~~/      (` =~~/      (` =~~/   
   ~^~^`---'~^~^~^`---'~^~^~^`---'~^~^~

 

           “I know you’re here!” Tao shouted into the emptiness. “I need you!” A black cloud floated toward him. It started to solidify into a humanoid shape. The features became more defined and it looked just like Joonmyun. “You know what I want from you then…” Tao said to the figure. He kept his fists balled at his sides so he wouldn’t try to touch the figure that looked so much like his mate.

           The form changed. “Luhan… please. Time is running short. I cannot bring Joonmyun back without your help.”

           “I thought you wouldn’t resurrect another human for your masters ever again. You held good on your word for a thousand years. These masters must have been very persuasive.”

           “I have no master. Joonmyun is my mate.”

           “Seriously?” He didn't look entirely convinced.

           “Yeah... in the short time I’ve known him, he’s become my world. He set me free, Luhan.” Tao smiled softly.

           “Let’s ask him if he wants to go back… Don’t be too disappointed if he can’t give up paradise.”

           Another cloud materialized and turned into Joonmyun. “Tao!” He ran toward the genie.

           “Not so fast.” The psychopomp snapped his fingers and Joonmyun froze in place. He was struggling hard and trying to get to his mate. “KimJoonmyun. You have seen paradise and all it has to offer you. All that is on the other side can be yours. Do you still choose to go back to earth to be with this genie? You can never go back if you do.”

           “Yes… With all my heart, yes.” He said softly as if he was trying not to cry. Tao twined their fingers together.

           “You know what to do.” Luhan said to Tao.

 

     __  (\\_    
      (_ \ ( '>   
       ) \/_)=   
       (_(_ )_

           There was a knock on the front door and Chanyeol answered. “I was sent here to see Suho.”

           “He’s… gone.” Chanyeol said, his voice catching in his throat.

           “Let me be the judge of that. Just let me see him.” Chanyeol swore this man had a weird trick or something going on because he agreed too easily to let this stranger see his friend. Chanyeol showed him upstairs.

 

           Baekhyun was watching the two on the bed intently when the voice behind him startled him. “Which one is Suho?” Baekhyun blocked the view of the newcomer from the two bodies and took a defensive pose.

           “You can’t have him! What the hell are you?” Baekhyun shouted.

           “I’m a medic” He said simply.

           “Medics don’t have horns in the middle of their foreheads.” Chanyeol looked confused as he looked at the medic’s head and saw nothing.

           “You can see it?”

           “Plain as day… What do you want?”

           “I was sent by Kris to look at him.”

           Baekhyun scoffed “He’s remorseful, that’s good.” He moved out of the way of Joonmyun, “Help him.”

           The medic examined Joonmyun’s hands, then looked into Joonmyun’s eyes. They didn’t close on their own. “His eyes are going to be so dry when the genie brings him back. Lucky you, finding a genie that’s willing to resurrect people. Not too many would be willing to fulfill that wish.”

           “He did it on his own. He’s not someone we order around” Baekhyun smiled softly.

           “It’s insane how much those two love each other.” Chanyeol said matching Baekhyun’s expression.

           “Huh… let’s see what I can do from this end.” The medic cracked his knuckles then ran his fingers along Joonmyun’s wounds making them knit back together under his hands but making sure to avoid the shard of glass. “Some of these are pretty deep.”

           He healed the wounds then sat in silence, waiting with the other two.

           A few moments later, a cloud of black smoke flew out of Tao’s mouth. The medic quickly covered Joonmyun’s body with his own. “Stay away from him!”

           Chanyeol wondered what the medic was talking to. He knew it wasn’t good by the way Baekhyun hid behind him. The black smoke that Chanyeol couldn’t see solidified into a skeleton. The tall man shivered imperceptibly.

           “I spent all this time fixing him.” The medic said sternly.

           The skeleton formed skin and a mouth that Chanyeol could hear words coming from. ”Don’t be an idiot, Yixing, I’m not here to take him. I was being Zitao's guide back. I’m here to make sure the process goes smoothly.” The man with bright red hair looked at Yixing, “Why are you here?”

           “You mean aside from Zitao’s scream of pain heard 'round the world? Kris sent me.”

           “Finally realized what he did no doubt– Ah here they come.” Luhan said with a smile.

           Tao sat up abruptly and kissed Joonmyun’s body. He covered the other’s nose and mouth. Luhan started rubbing Joonmyun’s throat like one would when they try to get an animal to swallow a pill. Joonmyun gasped for air when Tao pulled the shard of glass from his arm. He never moved beyond that.

           Tao stroked Joonmyun’s cheek and started to cry. He hovered over his lover, “Please angel, wake up. I will fade away and die without you… Please.” He sobbed. His tears fell onto Joonmyun’s face.

           “Doesn’t he need like blood or something?” Chanyeol asked.

           “Do not worry about it, ParkChanyeol, he’s currently getting a transfusion of sorts.” Luhan chuckled to himself.

           Tao continued to hover over his mate, sobbing and calling his name.

           “I think we should let them be for now.” Luhan said, “Make sure you bring his body temperature up. He can’t do it himself yet.” He said as he left the room with the others.

           Tao made a heating blanket appear and he curled up around his mate with a quiet sniffle.

 

___/|   
\o.O|   
(___)    
                  U               

           Across the street, Kris paced back and forth alternating between wondering what he did wrong and berating himself for listening to the voice of Carbuncle.  Occasionally he would stop pacing to look out the window.

           Shouldn’t someone come to beat him up or at least have the police take him away? He sure as shit deserved it.

           There was a knock at the door. Kris tried to make himself look as normal as possible considering he was covered in Joonmyun’s blood.

           “I think the interview went well– Is that your blood?” Jongdae asked with a squeak in his voice as his smile quickly faded.

           Kris gave a tear filled sob. “I’ve done something terrible…” He ran his hands through his hair again. Dry flakes of blood falling onto his forehead.

           “Yifan. Whose blood is that?”

           Kris stopped pacing and dropped onto his couch. “I think I killed Suho.” He stared at his shaking hands “… I should have never listened… It was like it wasn’t me after a while… Like I was possessed… what the fuck did I do Jongdae?” His eyes were wider than Jongdae had ever seen them and he was trembling violently.

           “Are you sure he was dead? Wouldn’t there be any emergency vehicles outside or something?”

           “I don’t know– I sent Yixing. They should come and lock me up. You should stay away from me. I’m fucking dangerous.” Kris shrieked before sobbing into his hands. Jongdae wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close.

           “It was like it was and it wasn’t me. I couldn’t control my body– I can still hear him– He begged me to snap out of it. He knew it wasn’t me. He - He...” He wailed into Jongdae’s shoulder. “Fuck, I feel sick.”

           “I hear shock like this makes people puke.” Jongdae tried to smile.

           “I don’t have anything left to puke up…” He said bitterly, “What do I do? Nobody’s come to confront me about it, nobody’s called the cops on me. Something isn’t… right.” Kris fell on the floor.

           “Yifan?” he shook his boyfriend. “Shit…” He used a fireman’s carry to haul the taller man across the street. 


	27. recompense

            The front door opened after some frantic knocking and bell ringing.

           “This probably isn’t the smartest of ideas considering what he said he did, but I heard Yixing was here. Yifan needs help.”

           “You got that right…” Chanyeol growled.

           “Is Suho– did Yifan really–” The words caught in his throat and Jongdae couldn’t finish his thoughts as he and Chanyeol put Kris on the fainting chair.

           Yixing walked out of the kitchen with Luhan.

           “That worked a little faster than anticipated.” Luhan mumbled around a cookie.

           Yixing went back in the kitchen and got a glass of water. He quickly threw it on Kris who woke up coughing and sputtering.

           Kris sat up still coughing. He wiped his face with his hands and smeared blood all over.

           “Go wash your hands and face Yifan, you look like shit.” Yixing frowned.

           Jongdae helped him to the bathroom. “Why are you still here, Jong?” Kris asked quietly.

           “Get it through that thick skull of yours Yifan. I.Love.You. I don’t know how many times I can say it before it sinks in.” He said as he scrubbed Kris’ face clean with a paper towel. “I’m not leaving.”

           Kris pinned Jongdae against a wall and his voice got dangerously low. “Even if it’s possible I could snap and kill you too?” He asked with his cheek rubbing his smaller lover’s. He was trying to sound threatening, but Jongdae knew him too well.

           “I’m going to have to trust you.” He turned his head and kissed Kris hard.

           He kissed Jongdae back with all of his pent up emotion. He felt there would be a time soon where he couldn’t do this. “We should stop here…” Kris panted as Jongdae sunk his teeth into Kris’ lower lip.

           “You’re probably right…” He rested his forehead against Kris’ collarbone. They were both breathing hard.

           They walked out of the bathroom and everyone looked at them expectantly.

           “Kinda figured the doomed man would want more alone time with the one he loves than that.” Luhan grumbled, nibbling on a jammie dodger.

           “Who are you… exactly?” Kris asked.

           “*cough*GRIMREAPER*cough*” Yixing said loud enough for Kris to hear.

           “… Oh… Here for Suho?” Kris asked uneasily.

           Luhan pulled out his phone and scrolled through the notes, “Nope.” It was a cheerful sound and he popped the P.

           “Then why are you here?” Kris asked.

           “As a favour to a very old friend…” Their conversation was interrupted by a scream of pain from upstairs. Kris sat on the fainting couch, clutching his head.

           “What’s wrong?” Jongdae whispered.

           “My head is killing me.” Kris said as he clenched his eyes shut. He curled into a ball with his head in Jongdae’s lap. He tried to cover his ears to drown out the screaming. “He’s… I did that…” He whimpered before pressing his palms to his ears harder in hopes of dulling the sound.

           Yixing ran upstairs and threw open the door to the bedroom. “Why is he screaming?” Tao asked, about to open the door.

           “It’s painful isn’t it?”

           “What?” Tao asked.

           “Having your soul forced back into your body, I would guess it would hurt like a bitch.” Yixing said.

           “How do we make him feel better?”

           “I’ve never actually been involved in a resurrection before. I’ll just try to move things around inside where they belong.”

           They weren’t sure if Joonmyun stopped screaming because his throat had given out or because it stopped hurting as much. Tao was pretty sure it was because he was only capable of  so much because it looked like he was still trying to scream but no noise was coming out.

           “Sit against the headboard, Zitao, I need to put him in your lap.”

           Tao did as he was told and Yixing effortlessly lifted Joonmyun to lay him face down. He maneuvered Joonmyun’s arms so they would wrap around Tao’s waist.

           It looked like Yixing was giving a back massage to Joonmyun with the way he was smoothing out the man’s back. Eventually Joonmyun relaxed and his breathing started to slow.

           “If you can, leave him like this, it’d probably be best. I need to go rummage through Yifan’s head to figure out what possessed him. I know that he wouldn’t do anything like this if he could help it. This is tearing him apart.”

           Tao frowned as the medic left and he looked down at Joonmyun. He ran his fingers through his hair. “I made the right decision didn’t I? It was only fair… He took your life. He should give it back.”

            Joonmyun snuggled into his mate’s warmth.

           Downstairs, Yifan still had his hands covering his ears. He was crying, sobbing and whimpering, not caring who saw him. Chanyeol was even starting to feel bad for him.

           “Ok Yifan. Time to see what got into your head.” Yixing said quietly as he knelt next to the fainting couch.

           “Carbuncle.” Baekhyun said vacantly.

           Yixing froze with his hand centimeters away from Yifan’s head.

           “I’ll go put a kettle on.” Luhan chirped and walked back into the kitchen.

           There was a knock on the door.  “I heard Zitao… I was delayed, I came as quickly as I could. What happened?” Minseok asked breathlessly when Yixing answered the door.

           “One of Zitao’s pet humans got possessed and killed his mate.” Luhan said as stuck his head out of the kitchen.

           “Joonmyun’s dead?” Minseok exclaimed in disbelief. Kris started to wail. “That shouldn't even be possible!”

           “Not dead anymore.” Luhan sang as he turned around to go rummage for more snacks in the kitchen.

           “Luhan… If you’re not here for Joonmyun, what the hell are you here for?” Minseok asked as he took one of the cookies he was offering. His tone was accusing. Bitter. “You don’t do casual visits.”

           “KimJoonmyun was never mine to take, I came to guide KimJoonmyun and Zitao back from my office. So now I’m just sticking around to see if I can help any.” 

Minseok snorted and rolled his eyes before the psychopomp turned to Baekhyun, “Are you certain it’s a carbuncle?”

           Baekhyun nodded timidly while looking at the floor. “It tried to drown me and wouldn’t let me wake up.”

           “What did it look like?” Minseok asked. The others crowded around Baekhyun to hear his uncharacteristically quiet voice.

           “It had a jewel in its head … Not sure if it was a man or a woman … Its skin was kinda brassy and it was so cold … Like metal.” He was thinking hard and his eyebrows were drawn together. 

           “What made you think it was a carbuncle?”  Luhan asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

           “I…” He looked confused. “It…”

           “He said it in his weird creepy talk,” Chanyeol interrupted, “He hasn’t been wrong yet. He even knew Joonmyun would die.” Baekhyun nodded while looking at the floor again.

           “I think it planted the idea in Baekhyun’s head.” Yixing said.

           “Carbuncles look like small animals.” Luhan spat popcorn as he spoke.

           “They don’t have brass skin,” Minseok said, looking at the psychopomp in disgust and stealing a handful of his popcorn. The redhead looked at him indignantly.

           “Did you guys acquire anything new? Possibly made of brass?” Yixing asked Jongdae.

           “The lamp– Yifan bought it at Suho’s yard sale.” Jongdae tried to soothe the shaking man on his lap by running his fingers through his hair, “He was so happy to buy something so old for so little, and then it was like he forgot all about it. I should have noticed something was wrong usually he would gush about something like that for at least a couple months.”

           “Bring the lamp.” Luhan said sternly.

           “But–” He gestured to the trembling man on his lap.

           “I’ll work on his headache, you bring the lamp.” Yixing said.

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 

           Tao patiently ran his fingers through Joonmyun’s hair, never moving from the position Yixing put him in. Yixing went back and forth between Kris and Joonmyun for nearly two days. He hooked the smaller man up to an IV so he wouldn’t dehydrate. He tried to make Kris as comfortable as possible until he could figure out what was wrong with him.

           Upstairs, Joonmyun was starting to stir. “Joonmyun?” Tao looked at him to see if his mate was awake or just moving a little. His eyes fluttered open and they locked eyes for a moment.

           “Joonmyun? How do you feel, angel?”

           “Like someone ripped out my throat,” He whispered hoarsely before coughing. “Everything hurts…”

           “Would you like some water?” Joonmyun nodded. Tao conjured up a glass of water and Joonmyun frowned.

           “How did you do that? What’s the trick?”  He croaked. Tao raised an eyebrow.

           “You remember what I am, don’t you?” He asked as Tao helped him sit up and held the cup for him to drink. He took a few long sips and started talking quietly.

           “You’re Tao. You’re my boyfriend.” Tao frowned and Joonmyun thought he saw his eyes almost tear up for a moment.

           “Yixing!” Tao shouted in the direction of the door.

           “Who is Yixing? Oh shit, I’ve lost my memory haven’t I?”

           “You haven’t met Yixing… not while conscious, but I do want to say you’ve lost something while coming back.” He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears while tapping Joonmyun’s temple. Joonmyun snuggled his face into the genie’s chest.

           Yixing came in slowly “What’s wrong?”

           “He has blank spots in his memory.” Tao sounded distressed.

           “Ok Joonmyun, where are you right now?” Yixing asked as he checked Joonmyun’s pulse.

           “… I don’t know.” He leaned against Tao and looked around the room.

           “Who are you leaning against?” the medic asked as he flashed a light into Joonmyun’s eyes.

           “My boyfriend, Tao.” Yixing nodded and felt Joonmyun’s throat.

           “Is that it? What else can you tell me about him? Where did you meet?” He asked as he looked in Joonmyun’s ear.

           “Uh… that night club. We spent the whole time talking… uh… He followed me home?” He looked like he was thinking really hard, “That’s not right– How did you end up in my bed the next morning?”

           Tao kissed Joonmyun’s temple. “Do you remember what happened after I woke you up that morning?”

           “You and me… we uh… In the shower we …”

           “I mean before that, love…” He pulled up his sleeve and showed Joonmyun the scar on his wrist. “Do you remember what you did?” He asked in his mate’s ear. He took Joonmyun’s hand and made him trace the scarred skin around his neck.

           Joonmyun’s breath hitched.

           “Do you remember?” Tao asked softly.

           “Do you remember what happened to you?” Yixing asked. “I mean why you’re injured like this…”

           “I… Kris– oh crap– Kris! There was something controlling him! Is he ok? Someone has to help him!” Joonmyun tried to push up and run out of the room but his limbs weren’t listening to him and he ended up tangled in his blanket.

           “Calm down, angel, you’re not doing yourself any favours by flopping around like that.”

           “But Kris needs help…” Joonmyun whined.

           “I’m trying. He’s downstairs in your living room with Jongdae.” Yixing said.

           “You just need to rest. I’ll help you.” Tao said as he ran his fingers through Joonmyun’s hair.

           “After all Kris did to you, you’re still worried about him? You’re so sweet.” Yixing smirked.

           “Seriously… there was something whispering to him. It was so loud I could hear it.”

           “What did it say?”

           “Get your wishes.” Joonmyun looked haunted.

           “Yixing!!!” Jongdae shouted from downstairs. “Yixing I need you.” He sounded on the verge of panic.


	28. maybe it was a bad idea?

           “Please Xing… He won’t move. He won’t wake up.” His eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

           “Carbuncle wouldn’t let me wake up either.”  Baekhyun said.

           “Sit him up, I need to see something.” Jongdae pushed Kris up in a sitting position. Yixing grabbed the sides of Kris’ head and pressed their foreheads together.

           “That’s not a carbuncle.” Yixing said when he finally figured out what part of Kris’ head the dream grotto was in. He appeared in the grotto next to Kris.

           “What?” Kris asked.

           “Carbuncle aren't humanoid.” Yixing said.

           “I’m not particularly versed in South American mythology.” Kris mumbled not taking his eyes off of the bejeweled creature.

           “I can get you out of here if you want.” Yixing said.

           “I should be stuck in a place like this… Carbuncle or whatever can remind me of what I did til I die or something.” He said morosely.

           “Joonmyun and Jongdae are worried about you.” Yixing tried to convince him to come back.

           “Who’s Joonmyun?” Kris asked.

           “Suho.” The unicorn replied.

           “That’s why we failed– You didn’t know his true name.” The spirit said with wide eyes.

           “Shut the fuck up, you.” Kris snarled. The carbuncle laughed.

           “Jongdae is falling apart. He’s freaking out big time.”

           “What do we have to do?” Kris automatically perked up when he heard his lover’s name.

           “This is your dream. You can control it. Think up a weapon.” A spear materialized in Yixing’s hand. “Thanks”

           “You haven’t noticed yet.” The brass spirit continued chuckling, “But it no longer matters to me if his life is being siphoned off.”

           Yixing lowered his weapon and looked closely at Kris. He could vaguely see a red string coming from Kris’ chest.

           “Why doesn’t it matter to you?” Kris asked nervously.

           “You’re here to kill me with Yifan’s weapon.” He said to Yixing, completely ignoring Kris, “So it doesn’t matter anymore.”

           Yixing stabbed the brass spirit in the chest. There was a bright light and Yixing was thrown backwards across the living room before he, Kris and Joonmyun clutched their heads and started to scream.

           Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to Yixing to help. Yixing pushed up to his elbows, staring at Kris with wide eyes before running up the stairs and throwing the bedroom door open.

           “A word please, Zitao.” Yixing said from the doorway.

           “Anything you need to say can be said in front of Joonmyun.” Tao said. “I’m not letting go of him.”         

           “Are you going to tell him?” Yixing looked at Joonmyun, “How you managed to supply him with a life force?”

           “Tao?”

           Tao looked down at Joonmyun with a small frown. “I– I was angry– I was livid– I didn’t know he was possessed…” He defended weakly.

           “What did you do, Tao?” Joonmyun frowned as he forced himself to sit up.

           “I brought your body back with Kris’ life force. The stronger you get, the weaker he gets.”

           “Can you stop it?” Joonmyun asked.

           “You will die.” Yixing said.

           “And if you don’t stop it, Kris will die.” Joonmyun replied quietly. Tao nodded. “Jongdae will be devastated.” Tao frowned, “Had you even thought for a minute how Jongdae would feel? Were you ever going to tell me what you did?”

           “I don’t know…”

           “Is Kris still downstairs?” Yixing nodded. “Take me down there. We have to figure a way out for him.”

           Tao sighed and picked Joonmyun up.

           The six people downstairs looked up when Tao carried Joonmyun down the stairs with Yixing behind them.

           “Joonmyun!!! You’re alive!” Chanyeol ran up to him. He had been crying so hard his voice sounded gravelly.

           “Yeah…” Joonmyun frowned. “I need to talk to Kris.” Tao placed him on the fainting couch next to Kris and the two men weakly looked at each other. “Hi…” Joonmyun said after a moment.

           “Hi… go ahead, punch me, kick me, kill me back. It’s only fair.”

           “Funny you should say that.” Joonmyun frowned.

           “What?” Jongdae looked worried.

           “Well… the reason I’m able to speak and not currently a vegetable is the same reason you’re probably too weak to move a whole lot…”

           “Is it killing Yifan?” Jongdae asked.

           “If it is, I’m ok with it– I deserve it.” He looked down at his shaking hands.

           “It’s not ok. You had no control over what was going on.” Joonmyun said.

           “It was feeding off of your insecurities.” Yixing said. “We took care of it.” He said to Joonmyun.

           “But what are we going to do? How are we going to save Kris?” Joonmyun looked at everyone.

           Chanyeol looked at Joonmyun, “I have no idea… I couldn’t even see Luhan until he turned into a skeleton.”

           The group looked at Baekhyun, “Do you see anything?” Joonmyun asked.

           Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and shook his head. “Nothing.”

           There was a knock on the door. Tao looked at Chanyeol and gestured toward the door. The raven haired man got up with a sigh and answered. There was a man with multicoloured hair and sunglasses, standing with a frown and wearing a backpack. He was followed by another man with short auburn hair and tan skin.

           “Can I help you?” Chanyeol asked.

           “We heard Zitao’s cry… I know we're late, is there anything we can do to help?” He asked.

           “More heads to figure out our problem might be useful,” Chanyeol shrugged and stepped aside, letting them in.

           “Sehun?” Luhan asked with a frown, “Where the hell have you been? And who's that?”

“You’re one to talk. I’ve been busy.” Sehun replied with a frown, “This is Kai.”

“Sehun… you’ve barely changed.” Kris said quietly.

“More than you’ll ever know.” Sehun replied with an expressionless face.

           “What took you so long?” Minseok frowned."And what happened to your hair"

           “I could say the same thing for your hair. Are we taking styling tips from Donghae? Besides, we were on the other side of the world." He said, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes were nearly the same colour as his hair. 

"We can only travel so fast.” The auburn haired man pouted. 

“You still can't incorporiate?” Minseok asked. “He knows you're not normal, right?” He asked pointing at Kai.

Sehun sneered, “Ren knows you're not normal, right? Where is your wife anyway?”

“Why did Zitao shout?” Kai asked, trying to distract them from their argument.

           “We cannot figure out how to cut the connection between Yifan and Joonmyun without killing either of them.” Minseok said with a straight face.

           “Wait… which one was dead to begin with?” Sehun looked confused.

           “Joonmyun.” Tao said with a frown.

           “But he’s just a human. Why would you wail like that?”

           “He’s not just a human. He’s my mate.” Tao defended.

           “But… He’s not marked.” Kai sniffed him.

           Tao pulled Joonmyun’s collar aside. He scowled. “Where did it go?”

           “He ‘died’... sort of. Anyway, he must have lost the mark.” Luhan stated.

           Tao looked at Luhan with a blank face as he let that nugget of information roll around for a moment. He picked Joonmyun up and ran upstairs. 


	29. getting reacquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of double update

          “Tao? What are you doing? What were they babbling about? What do they mean marked?”  He asked as Tao pulled Joonmyun’s shirt off and sat him on the bed.              

           “You’re too weak to do this the proper way.” Tao said while pulling Joonmyun’s pants off.

           Tao started to pull his shirt off. “This is hardly the time to be doing this don’t you think?” The genie finished undressing.

           “You’re not afforded the same protection if we aren’t mates. You’re just ‘ _ some human _ .’” He climbed onto the bed and pressed tightly against Joonmyun’s side.

           “Protection from what?”

           “I would have never been able to bring you back if weren’t mates.” Tao kissed Joonmyun’s temple.

           “Back?”

           “You still don’t remember what happened?” Tao nuzzled Joonmyun’s jaw.

           “You guys keep saying I was dead or something but–” Tao levitated over Joonmyun, looking him in the eyes. “What are you doing?” Joonmyun asked. His brain simply refused to acknowledge what was happening.

           “Trying to jog your memory.”

           “Tao… you’re not– you’re not human?”  Tao kissed him softly.

           “No, love.” He lowered himself to press against Joonmyun but not put too much weight onto him.

           “What are you?” He breathed out quietly, but arched into Tao to get more contact.

           “I’m a genie… Do you remember what happened the first day you woke up in my arms yet? Joonmyun’s eyes widened for a moment and Tao floated away from Joonmyun enough to show him the scars on his arms.

           Joonmyun grabbed Tao’s wrist and kissed the scar.

           “I wished you free.” He whispered against the skin. “We had sex against the bathroom wall.” He lifted his head to kiss at the scar on Tao’s neck. “You were so surprised that I wanted you to fuck me.” He purred. “You told me how possessive genies are and then you marked me as yours.”

           Tao lowered his head and gave Joonmyun a predatory look. He crushed their lips together and rolled his hips forward. Joonmyun moaned, letting Tao’s tongue into his mouth.

           Tao grabbed Joonmyun’s wrist and brought his hand between them. They stroked together as they kissed hungrily. With their free hands they gently touched fingertips to skin, burning trails across until their hands met and their fingers twined together.

           Joonmyun’s hips rolled reflexively and he mewled against Tao’s lips. Tao kissed a trail across Joonmyun’s cheek and licked the shell of his ear. Tao softly bit Joonmyun’s earlobe, making the smaller man let out an airy yelp. Tao chuckled before whispering a breathless “I love you so much, Joonmyun.”

           Joonmyun looked at Tao in surprise before his orgasm caught him unexpectedly. He arched into their hands as he released. The look on his lover’s face, the slight tightening of their hands and the noise Joonmyun made as he came set Tao off as well. They rocked their hips together to prolong the feeling.

           Tao kissed his lover’s neck where his mark used to be and Joonmyun shouted in pain.

           Joonmyun clutched desperately at Tao’s back, leaving angry red lines. He whimpered softly, “Burns– oh god– Tao– fuck– it– it– oh my god” He squeaked.

           Tao brushed his lips against the new mark and Joonmyun moaned while rolling his hips again. The genie brought their hands that were covered in come to his mouth. Joonmyun was already hard but began to sound desperate as he rubbed against the genie.

           “Tao– please…” He was rolling his hips hard as Tao sucked their fingers clean. He moaned louder and louder as Tao kissed his way up his lover’s arm, stopping to leave open mouthed kisses on his mark. He dragged his hands down Joonmyun’s sides and held the smaller man’s hips still as he latched onto a nipple.

           He dragged his lips across Joonmyun’s chest, leaving a trail of saliva behind that rapidly cooled making Joonmyun more desperate to be touched.

           “Tao– I need–fuck– I need you.”

           Tao kissed his way down Joonmyun’s stomach and looked up at his lover. “Tell me…”

           Joonmyun managed a confused face through his lust filled expression. “What?”

           “Tell me what I want to hear.” He breathed against the skin on Joonmyun’s cock.

           “Oh fuck– Tao please just– I need you… “He whined as he looked down at Tao.

           Tao shook his head in the negative, lightly brushing his lips against the underside.

           “I need you– Tao– oh god– love– please–” He choked out.

           “Close… but not quite.” He left an open mouthed kiss on the sensitive nerve below the head.

           “Please, Tao. I love you– I need you so much–“ He begged with tears in the corner of his eyes. “Pleeeease.” He shrieked as Tao sucked the head past his lips.

           He hollowed his cheeks and sucked Joonmyun in as far as he could go. He hummed lowly in the back of his throat.

           “Yes!!! Oh fuck! Just like – just like that. Oh gods Tao I fucking love you!” He gripped Tao’s hair and one of his legs curled up, bringing his knee toward his chest.

           Tao moaned softly around the hard flesh causing Joonmyun to arch and moan long and low.

           “I love you I love you oh fuck Tao IloveyouIloveyouIlove uhn fuck fuck fuck– Tao I love you so much–” He hissed through his teeth. “Tao– coming–” He managed to groan before he shouted once. Joonmyun panted loudly letting out a small moan with each breath.

Tao kissed the inside of Joonmyun’s thigh and gave him one last lick before slinking up Joonmyun’s body and kissing him softly.

           “Tao…” He lifted his head slightly to kiss him, “I love you.” Tao kissed him over and over.

           “I–”Tao kissed him “Love–” He cupped the back of Joonmyun’s head and kissed him softer, “You” He brushed his lips softly against his lover's before gently pressing his lips to Joonmyun’s and sitting up.

           Joonmyun was asleep before Tao had managed to sit up completely. His clothes appeared on him and he covered Joonmyun with his blankets. He pressed one light kiss to Joonmyun’s forehead before heading downstairs.

           “Where are Kris and Jongdae?” Tao asked. Before anyone could answer, they were interrupted by a loud moan coming from the bathroom. 

           Inside, Kris was perched on the edge of the sink as Jongdae pulled his fingers out of him. He tried unsuccessfully to muffle Kris’ moan as he slowly pushed into the taller man. “Mmfuck–” Kris grasped weakly at Jongdae’s back.

           Jongdae held Kris’ legs up with his upper arms. “Am I pushing too hard?”

           “No” He shook his head rapidly “I won’t break– I’m just too weak to top.” He moaned when Jongdae slammed in particularly hard.

           He kissed whatever he could reach as he snapped his hips forward into Kris.

           “I’m sorry, babe–” Kris panted, “Not gonna last.” Jongdae increased speed and angled directly into Kris’ prostate.

           “It’s ok Yifan… just let go.” He whispered against Kris’ collar.

Kris fell backwards, almost unable to catch himself before he hit his head against the mirror behind him. With every breath he moaned a soft ‘Ah’.

           “Mm” gasp “Hnn” gasp “I fucking love you.”

           Jongdae thrust two more times before pressing his forehead hard against Kris’ chest and squeezing his eyes shut while letting out a harsh breath.

           “I love you so much, Yifan.” He pressed his lips against Kris’ chest, peppering kisses wherever he could reach.

           Jongdae cleaned them off and redressed. As he opened the door to the bathroom, Kris collapsed. 


	30. esreveR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the double update  
> dont forget to read the previous chapter

          “Yifan?” He slumped to the floor with him. “Love, wake up.” He shook Kris, “Chanyeol! I need your help” He put his ear to Kris’ chest. “Please…”

           Chanyeol helped Jongdae pick Kris up and walked him back to the fainting couch.

           As Kris slept, Yixing checked his vital signs.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

           Kris opened his eyes and his wrists were in great pain.

           “You’re awake,” Joonmyun smirked.

           “What’s going on?” Kris looked pale and woozy.

           “You’re in no place to ask questions.”

           “No… I’m not.” He looked down.

           Joonmyun pulled the bone and antler knife with the never dulling edge and ran it through Kris’ forearms. Not once did Kris ask Joonmyun to stop. He quietly accepted his fate with tears in his eyes.

           “Just tell Jongdae that I love him. That’s all I ask.” He said softly with his head up.

           Joonmyun cut Kris’ shirt open. He was so rough that he ended cutting Kris’ chest. Kris looked up at Joonmyun in confusion.

           Kris grunted through grit teeth when Joonmyun cut a thin line over the taller man’s heart. Kris’ confusion continued as Joonmyun cut his own palm with a small hiss.

           The tall man looked up at his captor when he pressed his palm to Kris’ bloody chest.

           “What?” Kris asked before moaning softly when Joonmyun dug his nails into the tall man’s chest.

           Joonmyun trailed his bloody hand up Kris’ chest, to his nape only to grab Kris’ hair tightly and drag the knife around the tall man’s neck.

           Kris was expecting Joonmyun to try to draw symbols on the ground with his blood. Instead, the smaller man fisted his hair tighter and tilted his hair back. The noise he made when Joonmyun latched his lips on the other man’s throat was somewhere between a moan and a protest.

           “Joonmyun?” Kris panted.

           “Hmm?” Kris cried out as Joonmyun continued to leave sucking kisses around the tall man’s neck.

           Kris heard whispering. “… Joonmyun?” Kris tried again.

           He pulled away to look Kris in the face, never once letting go of Kris’ hair. “What?” he asked harshly. Kris looked at his face, covered in his blood and forced his face forward to crash his lips against Joonmyun’s.

           Instead of pulling him away, Joonmyun used the grip on Kris’ head to pull the tall man closer and force his tongue into Kris’ mouth. Kris’ lungs were on fire and Joonmyun wasn’t showing any signs of pulling away.

           Kris whimpered weakly and Joonmyun pulled back a little. Kris gulped air hungrily. Kris’ brain rushed as he realized that he was dreaming. He had to be. Kris freed his hands by making the ropes disappear.

           There was a momentary look of shock on Joonmyun’s face before the tall man stood and forced Joonmyun to the floor. Since he hadn’t let go of Kris’ hair, the shorter man managed to pull him down with him.

           “Joonmyun.” Kris said sternly. Joonmyun struggled to get out of Kris’ grasp and only managed to grind his hips upward into Kris’. The tall man grabbed Joonmyun’s wrists and held his hands above his head with one of his larger ones. “Joonmyun, fucking snap out of it.”

           Joonmyun’s eyes cleared and he looked up at Kris. “Kr– Yifan?” Kris nodded and Joonmyun noticed that the taller man was breathing heavily. “Where are we?”

           “We’re dreaming. Are you ok now?” Joonmyun nodded. Kris let go of Joonmyun’s arms and backed up a little. Joonmyun’s eyes focused onto Kris’ neck.

           “Did– did I do that?” Joonmyun asked. After a moment of hesitation, Kris nodded. Joonmyun looked at Kris’ arms that were currently holding himself above the smaller man in an effort to not crush him. “Why is there blood on your face?”

           “You kissed me after sucking my blood.”

           “That’s not how it happened…” Joonmyun looked confused.

           “Honestly I would have figured that the fact that we’re both in each other’s dreams and able to communicate like this would have bothered you a bit more.”

           “This is a fucking weird house… I don’t really think this is ever going to be the weirdest thing that happens here.” Joonmyun raised an eyebrow after a moment and looked at Kris’ lips. “Was I any good?”

           “I would say no, but only because you weren’t in there.” Kris said. He was about to continue but Joonmyun grabbed Kris’ head and pressed their lips together. The taller man gasped in surprise letting Joonmyun’s tongue in. They broke apart when they couldn’t breathe anymore. They panted a bit before bringing their lips back together again.

           “Wait…” Joonmyun said as they pulled apart again, “You think this would be like the movies and I’d be able to pass some energy back to you again?”

           “How?”

           “Uhm uh…” Joonmyun kissed Kris again and focused on pushing some of his energy to Kris. “Helping any?”

           Kris looked down at Joonmyun’s lips and darted his tongue out to taste his lips and in a soft voice replied with “I don’t know… should we try again?”

           They met halfway and kissed softly. Joonmyun concentrated on giving energy while Kris tried to receive it. Their kisses increased in intensity as they continued to exchange energy.

           Outside, Kris’ breathing was starting to improve and his colouring was returning. “What’s happening?” Jongdae said with a smile. “Is he getting better?”

           “Yeah… It’s really strange.” Yixing said.

           Tao came down the stairs and tapped on Yixing’s shoulder, “Joonmyun is getting pale again.” 

           Yixing looked at Minseok and Sehun, “Monitor him for me, I’m going to check out what’s going on upstairs.

           Yixing sat on the bed next to Joonmyun and checked his vital signs before grabbing his head and pressing their foreheads together.

           He opened his eyes in the attic and heard soft moaning. He looked down and saw Joonmyun on top of Kris, both of them grinding against each other and kissing sloppily. They separated to catch their breaths and looked up guiltily when they heard Yixing loudly clearing his throat.

           “What are you two doing?”

           “Is the energy transfer working?” Kris asked as if he wasn’t in a compromising position with someone who wasn’t his lover.

           Yixing nodded.

           “You two realize the tie between you two is getting stronger?” He gestured at the red string that was getting darker the longer they stayed like this.

           “So maybe we can buy time like this.” Joonmyun said, “Tell Tao that he needs to find a way to cut the tie between us.” He moaned softly as Kris tugged on the string curiously.

           “Ok.” He said. “Anything else?”

           “Warn us if Joonmyun is getting too weak.” Kris said.

           “Please don’t tell anyone what we’re doing here.” Joonmyun said uneasily.

           “Tao can probably guess, but I won’t say anything” He said as he disappeared.

           “What’s going on?” Tao asked.

           Chanyeol and Baekhyun came upstairs and looked at Joonmyun lying pale on the bed.

           “He’s buying time for us to figure out how to cut the tie and save them both.” Yixing said, “Come downstairs,Tao we need to put our heads together.”

           “Jongdae gets to be with Yifan, why can’t everyone come up here?” Tao pouted.

           “If you want, we can put Yifan up here and make Jongdae sit downstairs too.”

           “It’ll make me feel better.” Tao pouted.

           They gathered downstairs, leaving the two sleeping men upstairs. The room gradually filled with people. Ren, Hakyeon and Wonsik came from Minseok's house to help. They debated and discussed and continued to come to the same conclusion. They could only save one.

           “Joonmyun would gladly give up his life to save Yifan.” Tao said sadly. Everyone knew he was right.


	31. get well (random cameo is random)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt do anything i was supposed to thursday  
> have another double update  
> fun fact: roy kim and kim joonmyun went to the same middle scool

            There was a knock at the door and Tao looked at the rest of the surprised occupants in the room. “Are you expecting anyone else?” He asked to no one in particular. There wasn’t an answer. Minseok opened the door and a small nervous looking man was at the door. “Can I help you?”

           “Oh… hello, I'm looking for– is Joonmyun home? Did I get the right address?” He asked as he showed a piece of paper with Joonmyun’s handwriting. “He hasn’t reported to the office in a few days. Would you know where he is?”

           “He…” Minseok rubbed his face and looked up and groaned, “He’s in a really delicate place right now.”

           “What’s wrong with him? Is he depressed? I mean the last few days when I saw him he seemed to be on top of the world, probably thanks to him finding a special someone, what could have happened?” He prattled at the orange haired man.

           “Yeol, could you come here a minute?” Minseok shouted from the front door.

           Chanyeol and Baekhyun came to the door. Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

           “Roy?” Chanyeol asked.

           “Roy Kim?” Baekhyun asked.

           “Chanyeol? I thought you and Joonmyun broke up, what are you doing here?” Roy asked. “And how is Baekhyun here?”

           “I live here with Joonmyun, my boyfriend Baekhyun and Tao… Joonmyun’s husband for lack of better definition.” Chanyeol said.

           “What happened to Joonmyun?” Roy asked.

           “There… was an accident …” Chanyeol said, trying to think on his feet.

           “His moped got hit by a car.” Baekhyun said without batting an eye. “He’s in a coma”

           “Which hospital is he in?”

           “He’s actually upstairs, Tao didn’t want him to rot away in some hospital.” Baekhyun replied solemnly.

           “Who’s taking care of him medically?” Roy asked.

           “We have a live in.”

           “Can I see him?” He asked, “I’m just as much a friend as you are.” He said to Chanyeol.

           Baekhyun retreated to the living room to tell them to move Kris to another room because Roy was a persistent bastard. Always had been.

           Yixing ran upstairs to warn Joonmyun and Kris not to try to wake up.

           “Some guy from your job is here and Baekhyun told him you were in a coma.” Yixing said. “Stay here. Also, you can stop giving his energy back, you look pretty pale.”

           Yixing covered Joonmyun with a heating blanket and pulled a chair up by the side of the bed, pretending to read a magazine. He taped a convincing looking IV to his arm

           Roy was shown upstairs by Chanyeol. Tao was sitting on one side of the bed against the headboard, holding Joonmyun’s hand. Yixing never looked up from his magazine.

           Tao looked nervous (but really wasn’t) about the newcomer.

           “Hey Tao, this is Roy Kim. He works with Joonmyun.” Tao looked up with a small frown as Chanyeol introduced him in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

           “Hi…”

           “How is he?” Roy asked.

           “He’s not waking up anytime soon.” Yixing said quietly flipping to the next page.

“How are you Joonmyun’s husband?” He asked Tao, “He told me that he met his boyfriend maybe two months ago”

           “That’s right.” Tao said gently.

           The genie was having a mental conversation with Yixing  _ ‘What do married humans have to mark their mate?’ _

_ ‘I suppose a wedding ring would be what humans use. Simple band on the left ring finger.’ _

           “You ask many questions for someone who is just a coworker.” Tao said quietly as he made wedding rings show up on their hands.

           “I’ve known him since middle school.” The smaller man said. “Chanyeol and Baekhyun too.” He sat on the edge of the bed, “He was so happy he got the promotion. We miss him at the office now that he only has to come in once a week to turn in random papers, but everyone in the office is going to be devastated when I tell them what happened.”

           He sat for a moment staring at Joonmyun’s still form before standing up. “Look, I have to get going, but I will tell our boss that he’s… out.”

           “Thanks…” Tao said almost too quietly.

           Chanyeol walked Roy out, with a promise to hang out at some point.

           They moved Kris back into the bedroom and everyone went down the stairs except for Yixing.

_ ‘You two have pretty much equal energy, so any time you two feel like waking up is cool with us.’ _ Yixing said to the two men who were lounging on the dream house’s living room couch, talking.

           They opened their eyes with a gasp and slowly sat up. Yixing helped them down the stairs.

           Their respective partners helped the two men to sit by them. “So we figured out how to level the energy between us, but I think we’re just buying time.” Joonmyun said. 

           Tao wrapped an arm around Joonmyun’s shoulder and kissed his temple. Tao’s left hand played with the fingers on Joonmyun’s left hand. The brunet looked at their hands. “Tao… what’s this?” He said as he brought their left hands up to eye level.

“That Roy guy didn’t believe that you were my… husband. So now we have rings– that is correct isn’t it?” Tao asked, making sure he didn’t offend his mate. Joonmyun responded by kissing Tao softly.

           “Roy was here?”  Joonmyun asked a few moments after breaking his kiss and giving a loving look to his mate.

           “He said he was going to tell your boss that you were in a coma.”

           “Oh… ok… good.” Joonmyun nodded.

           “How are you feeling?” Jongdae asked Kris.

           “A little run down, but better.” Kris said.

           “Has anyone thought of anything?” Joonmyun asked, looking at the occupants of the room.

           They all shook their heads.

           “Isn’t there anyone else you can ask?” Joonmyun asked, “I can’t keep forcing Yifan’s energy back into him forever.”

           “We know,” Sehun said raising an eyebrow as if he knew exactly what they were up to.

           “But every scenario we can think of ends with Luhan taking one of you away.” Minseok frowned.

           “I wouldn’t be able to take Joonmyun to the hereafter…” Luhan mumbled. “He’’s not mine to take.”

           “You have no idea either?” Joonmyun asked Luhan who was eating a bowl of sugary cereal. He was sure they didn't even make that brand anymore. The psychopomp shook his head.

           “I don’t even have any previous experience in something like this in which to draw from.” He said around the mouthful of chocolaty breakfast,

           Joonmyun’s expression went grim. “Tao… a word please.” He said as he struggled to get up.

           Tao helped him up and they slowly made it to the kitchen. “I know what you’re going to say, but give me time, please.” Tao begged. He tightly wrapped his arms around Joonmyun.

           “I think I can only give you until the next time I have to push energy back into Yifan.”

           “Why only until then? Tao asked.

           “I don’t think I can do it more than that without killing us both.” Joonmyun dropped his head against Tao’s chest.

           “But – I don’t – I can’t… If you die, I’ll fade out too. I don’t give a shit if I’m being selfish. You just can’t…” Tao turned his face into the side of Joonmyun’s neck. The brunet could feel the hot tears rolling down his skin. “Please… please please. I just got you back.” He cried weakly.

           “I don’t know what is going to happen to me after either… I gave up whatever comes next… maybe I get to hang out with Luhan or something…” He tried to brighten the mood.

           “I love you too much to let go…” He said through heavy tears “… Don’t go.”

           “I have an order to how I want to do this, Tao…” He said, accepting whatever fate may come.

           Tao nodded nervously.

           Outside, Kris had his face in his hands. Jongdae wrapped his arms around Kris and pushed his nose against his shoulder. 

           It was painfully quiet in the room as everyone tried to think. They could hear murmuring from the kitchen and the unmistakable sound of a low keening cry. 


	32. goodbye, little bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of a double update  
> read the chapter before this too

            The next day, the living room was still full of people who seemed to be doing research. They passed ideas back and forth and still nothing. Kris looked like he was desperately trying to be as strong as possible.

           Kris sat for a moment as the other people in the room debated.

           He grabbed his head again and was dizzy. “Jong…” He said quietly.

           Jongdae was at his side right away.

           “I feel worse than I did before.” He swallowed harshly, “I’m gonna be sick.”

           “Chanyeol, can you help me?” Jongdae asked, trying not to attract too much attention. Chanyeol helped bring Kris to the bathroom. He managed to hold the contents of his stomach until they got there then Kris heaved and retched until there was nothing else he could do but dry heave over the toilet.

           “Joonmyun…” Jongdae said quietly. It was loud enough for Joonmyun to hear. The brunet sighed and kissed Tao. The genie grabbed Joonmyun once more as he tried to move away to help bring Kris upstairs. He gave Joonmyun a long, lingering kiss. The both of them had tears quietly streaming down their cheeks.

           “It might be an hour or so.” Joonmyun said quietly. He grabbed Tao’s head and looked at him as if he was desperately trying to memorize the genie’s face. “Love you.” He whispered once more against Tao’s lips.

           “Let’s do this,” Joonmyun said as he helped Jongdae bring Kris upstairs. When they lay Kris on the bed, Joonmyun told him to wait outside.

           As soon as Jongdae left the room, Joonmyun lay on the bed next to Kris. “Ready?” Kris groaned to the affirmative.

           They closed their eyes and were back in the living room. _‘When we’re done, go downstairs and get Tao.’_ Kris nodded.

           They crushed their lips together and Joonmyun pushed the energy into Kris. Their tongues pushed against each other as they slumped to the floor with Joonmyun on top. Joonmyun pressed a leg between Kris’ and rolled his hips. He tugged on the string between the two of them and Kris moaned softly at the feeling.

            _“Just because we’re doing this, doesn’t mean we can’t make it enjoyable while we’re at it, right?”_ He smirked, _“I’m just kinda glad you’re easy on the eyes.”_ Joonmyun said before kissing Kris and unbuttoning his pants.

            _“… Thanks”_ Kris panted. "I guess"

           Kris brought his hands around the smaller man and tugged on his hair. When Joonmyun brought his head back, Kris latched his lips onto the pale skin of his neck. He brought his hands in between them to unbutton Joonmyun’s shirt.

           As Joonmyun concentrated on pushing all of the energy he had toward Kris, he helped undress the both of them. The smaller man pressed his bare chest against Kris’, forcing out a harsh breath. The red thread grew brighter.

           Kris imagined a bottle of lubricant and put it in Joonmyun’s hand. Joonmyun reached down and gently stroked Kris a few times before pressing two fingers into the taller man.

           Kris gasped and Joonmyun deepened the kiss. Joonmyun continued to add fingers, making Kris moan softly, stretching him as quickly and efficiently as he could.

           Joonmyun lifted his head and Kris tried to follow Joonmyun’s lips to keep kissing him. _“Ready?”_ Joonmyun panted. Kris nodded.

           Joonmyun covered himself with the slippery liquid and hissed slightly as the cold touched his skin. He spread Kris’ legs more and held himself at the taller man’s stretched entrance. He looked at Kris who nodded and he slowly pushed in. Joonmyun continued to concentrate on giving Kris his energy back.

           He looked down at Kris when he was completely sheathed by the taller man and waited for him to nod. Until then, Joonmyun kissed the taller man, continuing to return his energy.

            _“Move…”_ He gasped. Joonmyun nodded and pulled out. He steadily built a rhythm and concentrated on giving Kris the energy he lost. They locked eyes for a few moments before Kris pulled Joonmyun to him for another kiss.

           Kris started to moan quietly as Joonmyun pushed one of His long legs to his chest and continued his steady rhythm. _“Th-there!”_ Kris squeaked every time Joonmyun abused the sensitive nerves.

           _“Faster.”_ Kris gasped.

           Joonmyun snapped his hips quickly. He clenched his eyes shut, focusing on moving and pushing energy out. The taller man started mewling and making noises that Joonmyun never thought he’d ever hear from him. _“Fuck_ ” Joonmyun squeaked when the taller man involuntarily clenched around him. _“That’s actually kinda cute…”_ Joonmyun groaned.

           “Huh?” Kris questioned but it turned into a long drawn out mewl that squeaked at the end.

           “Oh god– If things were different,” Joonmyun huffed and pushed harder, _“If things were different, I’d totally– mmm– make you wear cat ears while I fuck you through the mattress.”_ He rolled his hips and smirked at the thought.

            _“Ah! You don’t– Ah fuck– Seem like the-”_ He mewled again, _“The type with those kind of weird nn kinks…”_ He inhaled loudly.

            _“I have a toy collection…”_ The smaller man insisted, _“Just wish I could see Tao’s face when he finds it. Nngh”_ He growled slightly, _“You feel too fucking good.”_ He sunk his teeth into Kris’ neck and sucked until the flesh was purple and mottled.

            _“Joonmyun– soon…”_ He gasped, high and sweet, when Joonmyun angled into his prostate again. _“Close– really close”_

           Joonmyun nodded and his mouth formed a straight line as he concentrated. _“Ready, Yifan?”_

           Kris nodded, _“Remember what I told you to do after you wake up.”_

 _“Get Tao.”_ Joonmyun nodded.

           _“Fuck– “_ Joonmyun’s thrusts were becoming uneven and sloppy. Kris grabbed his own cock and stroked rapidly. Joonmyun bent over to kiss Kris. Joonmyun grit his teeth and grabbed Kris’ hips hard enough to bruise as he snapped his own hips forward two or three times.

           Kris bit down on Joonmyun’s lip while rocking involuntarily and moaning desperately. Joonmyun arched and snapped his hips forward once more. He slipped backward and sat back.

            _“Ok …”_ Joonmyun panted, _“Gotta wake up and get Tao. Ready?”_ Kris nodded and Kris woke up first.

           Joonmyun stayed behind and pulled the string so hard that it snapped and started to unravel on his side.

Joonmyun opened his eyes with a frantic gasp and nudged Kris.

           “Get Tao…” Joonmyun said weakly, desperately trying to get air into his lungs.

           Tao ran in and locked the door behind himself.

           “Hi…” Joonmyun said quietly.

           Tao sniffled before leaning over Joonmyun to kiss him.

           Tao slowly undressed the both of them before kissing Joonmyun again. “I love you” He whispered into Joonmyun’s ear.

           They very slowly and unhurriedly kissed while touching each other and memorizing each other’s skin. Tao gently entered Joonmyun and they rocked against each other languidly, trying to draw this out as long as they could.

           Joonmyun pulled Tao close and kissed him. “I’m close…” Joonmyun whispered.

           Tao nodded. Joonmyun looked up and noticed that Tao was crying quietly. Joonmyun brought his hand up to wipe Tao’s face free from tears.

           “I love you…” Joonmyun arched gently and moaned. He released against his stomach with a small gasp. Tao kissed Joonmyun as he came and continued to hold himself against his mate.

 

           They held each other and kissed each other pretending desperately that they didn’t need to part. Joonmyun looked up at Tao. “I’m scared…” Joonmyun said quietly.

           “I know–” Tao gave a soggy sob.

           “Don’t tell me when you’re going to cut the connection… I don’t want to have to wait for it...” Tao nodded and twined his fingers with Joonmyun’s.

           He helped Joonmyun to get dressed. Tao sat at the head of the bed with Joonmyun’s head in his lap. He whispered comforting words, as much for himself as for Joonmyun.

           “I love you, Joonmyun.” He stroked Joonmyun’s hair.

           “I love you too, Tao…” He let out two more breaths before his chest stopped rising.

  


           Tao kissed Joonmyun on the forehead before stumbling quietly downstairs.

           Kris stood up and braced himself. Tao pulled his fist back then rest his head against the tall man’s shoulder. He weakly beat against Kris’ chest. All Kris could do was bring his arms up and hold him. Tao wasn’t sure how long they stood like that, but nobody made a move to talk to either of them.

           “My body isn’t even cold and already you’re in the arms of another man.” Joonmyun’s teasing voice said from behind him.

           Tao looked up and then turned around quickly. “HOW?”

           Joonmyun shrugged.

           “I cut the tie, I swear to you.” Tao said.

           “But– how?” Luhan asked.

            "Someone had to die somewhere and I guess it had to be me?" Joonmyun shrugged. ”Oh by the way, the bedroom is all... wet and icy. Tao could you be a dear?”


	33. i think ive given up naming these

Yixing stepped forward, pricking the end of Joonmyun’s  finger and sucking on it. He looked up at Joonmyun in shock. “Where the hell did you get phoenix blood?”

“Phoenix blood?” Kris spoke up. “That was one of the things in the box…” He counted things on his fingers, “Phoenix blood, dragon’s blood, genie tallow candles among other things.”

“But phoenix blood is incredibly toxic to humans.” Minseok said.

“How would you survive? Most humans burst into flame with one drop,” Ren said. Since he had started working at the antique bookstore with Hakyeon he had amassed a sizeable amount of knowledge on ‘mythical’ creatures.

“For lack of better words, it did taste like burning… and ash… blegh. It wasn’t the most pleasant of flavours.” Joonmyun stuck out his tongue. “Like drinking an ashtray.”

“Did you thin it out with something?” Yixing asked Kris.

“No… it was already in that cup… I’m surprised that it hadn’t dried out or spilled everywhere.”

“Is it still up there?” Minseok asked.

“If you guys haven’t cleaned it up yet.” Kris replied.

They all went up, and as soon as Kris saw all of the dried blood smeared from when Tao had dragged himself to Joonmyun and the melted candles, he ran downstairs and threw up. Or at least he tried to throw up. He still hadn’t eaten anything.

Joonmyun started rubbing his back until Jongdae caught up to the two and took over. Joonmyun rushed to the kitchen and came back with some crackers and milk.

“I don’t wanna eat…” Kris groaned over the toilet.

“You have to. I didn’t spend all that time bringing you back to life so you can die from an eroded esophagus or something.” Kris glared at Joonmyun as he grabbed a cracker and the glass of milk.

Joonmyun winked at Kris. The taller man blushed and focused on his cracker.

Jongdae didn’t exactly miss the interaction between the two and he frowned slightly. “How exactly did he help bring you back, hyung?”  He asked Kris.

Kris looked at Jongdae and pouted. “You’re mad at me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You called me hyung.” He sighed, “You only call me hyung when you’re trying to mask some emotion… don’t think I haven’t been paying attention to you all these years.”

“It’s just… he made you blush with just a wink… You don’t blush... well... except for me.” He pouted.

Joonmyun sighed deeply and looked at Kris then Jongdae. “… Look Jongdae, I think the four of us need to talk.”

Joonmyun pulled Kris, who pulled Jongdae on one hand and as they headed up the stairs, Joonmyun grabbed Tao and dragged him along with the other hand.

“What’s going on?” Tao asked.

“He says he needs to talk.” Jongdae said with a concerned pout.

He closed the door to the upstairs living room and made everyone sit on the various couches. Jongdae sat on the same couch as Kris, but sat far enough away to illustrate that there was something wrong.

Joonmyun paced for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. 

He paused to start talking, then he paced again.

“Joonmyun, what is this about? Or did you drag us up here to watch you walk back and forth?” Jongdae grumbled testily. 

“It’s kinda hard to explain how I managed to bring Kris back to you, without sounding like a terrible human being” Joonmyun snapped back.

“Angel, did you pass energy how I think you passed it?” Tao asked.

“When we were both unconscious, it started out like our positions were reversed.” Kris started. 

“He was tied to the chair and I was possessed and killing him…” Joonmyun said with a thousand foot stare. 

“I remembered something Yixing taught me when I was with the carbuncle and I snapped him out of it…” 

“In the process, we figured out how to get his energy back into his body.” The two men looked guiltily at their lovers.

“How far did you go?” Tao asked, completely straight faced. It was almost as if this was a completely normal occurrence. 

“What?” Jongdae looked confused.

“There’s no real way to break it easily, Jongdae. In order for them to transfer energy, there had to be some sort of physical contact.”

“But this was in a dream wasn’t it?”

“Yes and no.” Tao replied.

“What kind of contact?” Jongdae frowned.

“The first time I gave his energy back, I had to kiss him …” Joonmyun said bashfully. 

“What about the second time?” He folded his arms.

“I – I had to give all of his energy back …” Joonmyun suddenly found his feet seriously captivating.

Jongdae thought about it for a moment and turned to Kris with a scowl. “Was it any good?”

“Honestly babe, I was focusing on not dying.” Kris replied. “I didn’t really have time to think about it after either… but kinda good I guess.” He shrugged. He saw Jongdae’s expression darken, “He’s got nothing on you and that thing you do with your hips that I really like…”

“And it’s not like they actually cheated on us.” Tao said in defense. 

“No, they just sleepfucked, that’s all” Jongdae snapped back.

“Your mate has returned to you, pretty much in full health. Can’t you just appreciate that?” Tao asked. 

He looked at Kris who looked back with a sad look in his eyes.

“There couldn’t have been any other way aside from fucking my boyfr-“ Jongdae was slammed high against the wall and kissed hard by Tao who forced a tiny bit of his energy into the smaller man. Their feet were well off the ground. Jongdae blinked and panted in shock, Tao finally let him down and stepped back. The smaller man was glowing slightly.

“Does this end your childish arguing?” He asked the smaller man. Jongdae's mouth hung open slightly as he stared at Tao and nodded. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a bit of business to attend to” He picked Joonmyun up and ran to their bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Tao put Joonmyun on his feet and the two looked at each other for a moment. “Are you ok?” Joonmyun asked.

Tao sobbed and pulled his mate into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you for coming back to me.”

“I would have stayed even if I was a ghost, Tao.” Joonmyun said as he ran his fingers through his taller lover’s hair. Joonmyun’s shirt was soaked through with tears and Tao pulled away to look Joonmyun in the face. The brunet held Tao’s face in his hands. “You don’t have to cry. I’m here. I love you.” He pressed tiny kisses across Tao’s cheeks and nose. 

“I…” Sniffle “L – Love you” Sob *hic* “So so much” Tao desperately tried to stop his sobbing.

Joonmyun paused in the middle of peppering the genie with tiny little pecks when he looked up and his face scrunched up in thought. “You think I survived drinking the phoenix blood because I was bleeding out?”

“What?” Tao looked confused.

“You know how in those cheesy vampire movies, they drain the victim before giving their blood to the new vampire?” Tao nodded slowly, “You think it’s possible?”

“We could ask Yixing.” Tao said. “But I kinda doubt it.”

“Later.” Joonmyun said. “I want a shower.” He smirked evilly at Tao.

Tao almost looked like a cornered animal for a moment before following the smaller man into the bathroom. The genie wiggled his fingers and they were both undressed.

Joonmyun pulled Tao into the shower and pressed the taller man against the cold tiles. He hissed slightly but moaned when Joonmyun bit into the tendon where his neck met his shoulder. He moaned louder when he felt the contrast of the warm body pressed to his front and the cold wall on his back, but he wailed when Joonmyun rolled his hips, grinding against him.

“Already this hard… God, you’re so perfect.” He said just louder than the sound of the water before slinking down Tao’s body. 

It was probably the third time Tao’s cock nudged the back of Joonmyun’s throat when the genie pushed his lover off of him.

He turned Joonmyun so he was pressed against the tile and lifted one leg. He hooked Joonmyun’s knee in the crook of his elbow and braced that hand against the wall. He brought his hips forward and gently rubbed his erection against Joonmyun’s while barely brushing their lips together.

Joonmyun looked desperate for a kiss but Tao just trailed his lips across the brunet’s face, down his jaw and to his neck. He licked at the spot his mark should have been. “It’s gone again… Whatever shall I do?”

“Not entirely sure,” Joonmyun purred, “But I hope one of the steps in this process involves your dick slamming into me repeatedly.”

“That sounds a bit rude.” Tao kissed the smaller man’s neck, “How is this going to happen?” He asked sweetly.

Joonmyun grabbed Tao’s cock and started stroking slowly as he started to talk. “Hmm … first you need to shove those beautiful, long fingers into me.” Joonmyun squeezed the head gently, spreading precome around. Tao purred. 

Tao shoved two of his fingers into Joonmyun all the way up to the knuckle and looked at the smaller man. “Now what?” He kissed the corner of Joonmyun’s mouth.

“In and out, spread them… Make room for more” He moaned, lewd and almost exaggerated, as Tao did as he was told. The taller man pressed his tongue into Joonmyun’s mouth and their tongues brushed against each other for some time. “More fingers,” Joonmyun instructed as he broke away to breathe. The brunet stroked Tao in time with the fingers that were in him.

“Are you tensing up?” Tao asked suddenly.

“No, why?” Joonmyun moaned as Tao rubbed against his prostate.

“You’re tighter than usual… Like never done this before tight.” He explained as he tried to stretch him open.

“Everything you’re doing to me feels… better-” He moaned as Tao added another finger. “More intense.”

Tao gently sucked the skin beneath Joonmyun’s jaw and gave it a small lick before kissing him softly.

“Ready?” Tao asked. Joonmyun nodded and kissed the genie again. 

He pressed past the tight ring of muscles. Joonmyun’s face scrunched up and his cheeks turned red.

“Should I stop?” Tao was about to pull back out but Joonmyun held his hips with his hands. He shook his head rapidly.

“N- no d- d- don’t stop… Just give me a- a second to adjust…” He said with a shaking voice. Tao rubbed soothing circles on Joonmyun’s hip, trying to help him relax. “A little more.” He said softly.

“Tell me when to stop.” He said through grit teeth as he pushed forward again. Joonmyun took deep, calming breaths and started to stroke himself in an attempt to distract from the pain. Tao was fully seated and one of Joonmyun’s hands was currently stroking himself at an amazing speed while the other one had nails firmly embedded into Tao’s arm. Tao held as still as he could and watched as Joonmyun palmed the head of his cock. “Joonmyun, look at me.” He said softly. “You’re close aren’t you?”

His eyes snapped open and he looked directly at the genie. “Fuck- yes- so close.”

Tao pulled back slightly and pushed back in, angling directly into the sensitive nerves that usually made Joonmyun moan. This time Joonmyun stayed absolutely quiet. “Just let go, angel.” Tao whispered against Joonmyun’s throat. He started quietly, but the volume and intensity increased as he shot white ropes across his stomach, chest and some of the bathroom wall behind him. “Feel better?” Joonmyun nodded, “Can I move?” Joonmyun nodded again.

“Go- GO!” He tried to roll his hips, “Move already!” Tao started out slowly, Joonmyun made a whining noise. 

“Should I slow down? Does it still hurt?” Tao asked, more concerned about his lover than himself.

Joonmyun shook his head “More… faster- please! Don’t stop!” Tao angled his hips differently and lifted Joonmyun’s other leg. The brunet arched and shouted as Tao pressed directly against his prostate. His hands scrambled to claw at Tao’s back, then his shoulders and arms. He finally settled on covering his face with his hands.

“Joonmyun… I want to see you.” He panted. Joonmyun dug his blunt fingernails into Tao’s biceps and squeezed harder as the genie picked up speed.

“Harder” Joonmyun managed to choke out between the loud, desperate breaths he was taking. He was oversensitive, but he was getting hard again. The harder Tao pushed his hips forward, the harder Joonmyun got. 

The brunet squeaked out a few syllables but they never managed to pass his lips intelligibly. Tao leaned forward and sucked softly on Joonmyun’s earlobe. His foot slipped and he landed heavier against Joonmyun. The smaller man tensed at the sudden movement and Tao moaned directly into Joonmyun’s ear.

“Hot” Joonmyun moaned. Tao kissed from his ear down his jaw. He rest his forehead against Joonmyun’s pale neck as he rolled his hips fluidly.

“Joon…” He breathed against his neck.

“Nuh?”

“Hands full… Touch yourself for me.” Joonmyun moaned loudly as he took himself in hand and Tao straightened up so he could rut faster. Tao kissed him hard as he watched his lover’s hand between each of his own thrusts and had to look up quickly or else he wouldn’t be able to last. 

“Tao- close” Tao wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement, but he nodded and kissed the smaller man. 

“Whenever you are, angel.” He panted against Joonmyun’s lips.

“So ready now, oh gods Tao- fuck- Tao” He whispered. Joonmyun’s body felt hyper aware. He could feel both of their heartbeats. He felt all of his muscles tighten around the genie. He could feel the genie thrust once or twice more before releasing. He felt so full. He felt Tao’s entire body shaking, the muscles inside of him (his and Tao’s) spasming… then he felt this incredibly delicious feeling on his neck. He hadn’t even had time to get his breath before he spontaneously came again.

He couldn’t voice any logical noises. He just clutched Tao to his shoulder and moaned with every breath. His hips rolled and he clenched and because Tao could do nothing with his head but suck on the mark he made, Joonmyun was hard again.

Tao pulled away forcibly. “This can’t be good for you …”

“Fuck me” Joonmyun snarled still panting from the last two orgasms.

Tao pulled back slowly and pushed back in, making sure to touch Joonmyun’s prostate with every stroke. 

“Faster-” Joonmyun moaned, his voice a higher pitch than usual. 

It didn’t take him long at all before Tao’s legs gave up on him and they slid to the shower floor, both of them completely sated. Tao kissed Joonmyun over and over before finding the strength to stand and pulled his diminutive lover up with him. Tao rinsed Joonmyun off and carried him to bed. He had passed out shortly after his head hit the pillow.

“I’ll be right back” He whispered and kissed Joonmyun’s forehead before going downstairs to grab Yixing.


	34. call for help

“Tao. Excellent timing.” Hakyeon said as the man came down the stairs. 

“Shouldn't you have gone home by now?” He replied.

“Funny thing about that.” Wonsik said by the door, “We can't get out.”

Tao tried the door and it zapped him. “Ow! Let's try the other doors.”

They tried the back door and it wouldn't budge. Anyone who touched it after that received a nasty shock. 

They went into the garage and pushed the button for the garage door. Nothing happened. They tried lifting it manually. The shock was so large that Tao’s hands were burnt and Kris and Chanyeol were knocked unconscious. 

“What the Fuck" Chanyeol looked like an awkward gangly Dragon when he sat up shrieking the words, accompanied by a plume of black smoke. 

They heard the zap of electricity and Baekhyun’s yelp from the basement accompanied by Kai's groan of pain.

“For fucks sake, try the Windows.” Sehun growled. Same result. Ren threw a chair at a window and it bounced off.

“What about the broken one in the attic.”

“I'm not going up there again.” Kris and Tao said.

“Fine,” Minseok said calmly, “We should sit down and wait for whoever is holding us here.”

“Where's Luhan?” Jongdae asked.

“Fucked off again, no doubt.” Bitterness tinged Sehun's voice. 

“Zitao, might I request that you bring Joonmyun down while we wait?” Minseok asked. Tao went upstairs and brought a blanket wrapped bundle down.

“He's really sluggish.” Tao said quietly.

There was a long silence. They weren't sure what they were waiting for.

“So, Jongdae, how do you guys know our Sehun here?” Ren asked with a pleasant smile.

“And Yixing for that matter?” Tao added.

“Well… we were on a dig and he discovered a lost bazaar.”

“There was an accident-” Kris added.

“It was a landmine.” Sehun interrupted.

“Yeah. We haven't really gone on a dig since. Not out in the desert anyway.” Kris looked haunted. 

“It's when we met Yixing too.” Jongdae wanted to bring up the mood but he was sure there was no way to fix it.

“Look, I don't blame you guys. I was just really mad about everything… blowing a chunk out of my side, losing Sungjong, but I have Kai now and he's helped a lot.”

“Where'd you meet Kai?” Baekhyun asked cheerfully.

“He stopped me from jumping off a bridge.” Sehun said nonchalantly.

“Oh.” Baekhyun drawled. There went his cheerful mood. “That was nice of him.”

“It wouldn't have killed him, but I didn't know at the time.” Kai chuckled.

“Ah…” Baekhyun wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but wasn't going to ask for clarification for fear it would damage the nice rug they found in the attic.

All conversation stopped when they heard a slow shuffling through the leaves coming up the path to their door.

Chanyeol hopped into Baekhyun's lap. “It's whoever is holding us here. They're coming to kill us all.” Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun pat him on the head to placate him.

“Good to know my big strong boyfriend will protect me.” He smirked.

The door flew open and an old woman shuffled in, leaning heavily on a walking stick.

Kris was closest to the door and tried to slip out, but the old woman flicked a sun browned finger and the door closed so quickly that Kris didn't have time to stop before he ran into it. He jiggled the handle and it zapped him again.

“Have a seat, dream walker.” She said, looking around the room. “Now where is my dear hero…” She hobbled from person to person until she reached Tao. 

Joonmyun hadn't gotten out of his blanket cocoon yet and still wasn't entirely awake. 

“Come out of your nest, little bird. I need you.” She reached into the blanket and tapped on his forehead.

He blinked a few times, stretching and rubbing his eyes until he looked up at her.

“Oh, it's you.” He said pleasantly. He stretched as if he had gotten up from the best sleep of his life.

“Did it work?” She smiled sweetly, “Was your last life pleasant?” She asked.

“Yes. Thank you. You won't believe how happy I am, but why are you here?”

She began wringing her hands. “I need your help. My grandsons… they started working for a company that retrieves old things-”

“Does everyone work there?” Chanyeol grumbled.

“They're very special. Someone knows this. I'm too old to save them. I asked the fates to gather those who can help,” She looked around the room, “They did not disappoint. You are all so very special.”

“Special?” Wonsik looked nervous.

“I know what you can do.”

“I can't do anything, I can see things, but that's it.” He replied.

“You're a conduit.” She turned to look at Hakyeon. Pointing at him with a knotted finger.  He squeaked in surprise, “I need you to stand in the middle of the room and hold your lover's hand.” They did as they were told. “Now, you.” She pointed to Sehun, “Hold his other hand.”

Sehun shrugged and reached for Hakyeon's other hand. 

All three of them gasped and stared at the same spot above everyone's heads. 

“What are they doing?” Kai whispered. “Is that normal?” Noting how his boyfriend's eyes had turned a kaleidoscope of colours again.

Ren and Minseok shrugged as they watched.

They stood like that for at least five minutes before Kai spoke up again, “Shouldn't they be breathing or something?”

“Maybe Hakyeon and Wonsik.” Ren said absently, still watching them. 

A few more minutes passed and they all took a step forward, gasping as if they had run a marathon. Wonsik and Hakyeon looked at their hands and giggled. It was if they were playing with butterflies nobody else could see.

“Next the dream walkers.” She said. They all looked confused. “You and you.” She pointed at Kris and Baekhyun.

The three men held hands awkwardly but froze just like the others did before.

“What's the point of this?” Minseok asked. 

“Sharing information. Awakening.” She said, laying her hand on Minseok's forehead. He felt a jolt and a rush of cold air into his lungs. Like breathing ice.

His eyes had gone pitch black and he whimpered quietly in the back of his throat until she removed her hand.

“Are you ok, love?” Ren asked. Minseok nodded slowly.

“I … think so.”

She walked over to Kai, “You are a curious one, my little ray of light. All light casts shadows.” She said before pressing her palm to his forehead.

“What are you doing?” Sehun shrieked when Kai squeaked. His eyes were clenched shut and he was making a high pitched noise before she backed away and let him breathe. 

“Ok, little bird. You and the precious elf child need to hold his hands with the conduit.”

“Who?” Joonmyun asked. She pointed at Chanyeol.

“Brothers, but not.” She mumbled.

They looked confused, but held Hakyeon's hands anyway. Instead of freezing and staring at the ceiling, Hakyeon began to scream. 

His left hand began to turn a sickly shade of blue black and his right began to blister. 

“How do we stop it?” Wonsik shouted over the screaming.

A moment later Hakyeon went silent. He dropped Chanyeol's hand when he fell to the floor and his skin returned to normal.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, looked as if he was trying to gasp. His eyes were wide and he looked like a fish.

“Tao! Do something!” Joonmyun shouted, breathing out what looked like steam.

Tao slid across the carpet and slammed his hand into Chanyeol's chest. Water had gotten into his lungs and Tao drew it out like he had for Baekhyun. The tall man glared at the old woman while coughing on the floor.

“Where the Fuck did that come from?” Baekhyun shrieked, staring at the puddle on his carpet.

“Fire and ice make water?” The woman shrugged sheepishly. “The younger one would have been fine.” She said before turning to Kris and taking his hands. “Tell me, dream walker. What do you see?”

Kris closed his eyes and gasped.

  
  


Kyungsoo lay on a bed, heavily sedated, barely able to do anything but talk. His punishment for trying to run away from the near pitch black room. 

They thought it was just the darkness that let him see. They recorded everything he said. Sometimes he couldn't control the words. They just came. 

Another punishment. 

                                                                                                                                     Maybe a way to keep him in line. 

They kept Hongbin on a short leash. He knew the horrible things they did to his lover. Hongbin wouldn't say, but Kyungsoo knew. 

Perhaps he wouldn't say because of pride. Perhaps he was ashamed. He would save Hongbin. Erase what was done to him. He knew who could fix it. 

Help was coming. He could feel Hongbin's calls for help and they worked. Help was coming. 

 

Hongbin was coming.

The door opened and Hongbin took delicate steps to the bed. Most people would think it was because it was dark. Kyungsoo knew better. 

He gingerly sat and ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair. Nobody knew they could have entire conversations this way. 

_ “Help is coming. Just wait a little longer.” _

Kyungsoo thought to him. What came out his mouth was completely different.

“Fate brings them together.    
Death took them away.    
Blood for blood.   
Justice will rain.”

_ Death will save us. _

_ The Phoenix rises.  _

He thought.

Hongbin spooned some soup into Kyungsoo's mouth. He pretended not to notice the tears silently rolling down his younger lover's cheeks. 

“Have you eaten?” Kyungsoo asked out loud. He had a hard time stringing together sentences that didn't sound like cryptic babble.

“I'll eat later.”

“Please … for me.”

_ We need our strength to get out of here _ . He thought to Hongbin. 

_ I can barely stomach any of it nowadays _ . Hongbin replied.

“Try …” Kyungsoo whispered.

 

Kris opened his eyes and looked around. “I saw them …” He whispered.

“Do you know where they are?” The old woman asked.

“Nothing made any sense.” Kris said.

“How about our little dream siren?” She asked, looking at Baekhyun.

“Huh?”

“Find them.” She implored.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and a moment later his eyes snapped open.

“They- they're being held where I was detained. We gotta get them out. We have to save them!”

“Detained?” Ren asked. 

“My bosses at a company called The Lost Art held me for three weeks on suspicion that I had attempted to steal a really old violin.”

“I thought they sent you to the cops.” Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed. Baekhyun shook his head. His memories weren't making any sense.

“I could-” Wonsik was interrupted by Ren.

“My cousin works there. Maybe he can look around for us.” He said. 

“You think he'd do that?” Joonmyun asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Did your hair just turn blue?” Chanyeol asked, picking up a lock and examining it. Ren nodded, his fingers brushed Chanyeol's as he tucked the hair behind his ear. 

Ren gasped.

“What do you see?” Minseok asked as if this was a normal occurrence.

“Fire. So much fire. Fire and fear.” Ren's eyes were wide. “Your irrational fear hides your true nature. Repressing it. Your love will find your true self again.” Ren's hair had turned a fiery orange with yellow tips.

“So. Your cousin. How soon can you contact him?” Joonmyun asked awkwardly. 

He pulled out his phone and hit a button.

“Han … I need a favour.” Ren said.


	35. worst... spy... ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did i even bother formatting this thing?

Jeonghan walked through the office building looking around to see if anyone was out of the ordinary at this place. He got a lateral promotion. He didn't get a whole lot more authority, but he got more pay and less responsibility. He was pleased, but now he had to remember people from multiple departments.

People were doing what they were supposed to. He passed everyone then walked the floor of the warehouse for items to be shipped back to their rightful owners… once the insurance companies coughed up the money.

Now that he thought about it, it was sort of a racketeering kind of business. 

He wandered through the aisles, humming his own spy music. If there was one thing his promotion got him, it was access to all of the higher security areas. 

He ran a key card through a gated area and then continued with his spy music as soon as he had cleared the man trap. 

He didn't know that there were offices at this end of the building, but one door had the words ‘Interrogation room B’ written on it. He thought it was just a cute office name until he heard a scream from inside.

“Ok that counts as suspicious. You can go now, Han.” Jeonghan whispered to himself.

He turned and walked straight into a large man's chest. 

“Oh, uh sorry.” He mumbled and walked the opposite direction.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder. 

“Mr. Moon would like a word with you.”

“Oh. Uh. Great idea. I'll go see him now.” He tried to walk back the way he came, but was dragged another direction. He was pushed into a nice elevator he had no idea even existed until this point and the man pushed the button for a top floor.

“Mr. Yoon.” A voice said cheerfully as the elevator doors opened. This door bypassed the reception desk apparently.

He looked up in surprise. The owner of the company, Moon Heejun was grinning at him.

“Mr. Moon, sir. I never thought you'd request a meeting with me, sir.” He was groveling.  But he didn't get to oversee the operations of the entire retrieval department without kissing many, varied types of ass.

“I'd like to personally congratulate you,” He grinned, “Retrieval rates have gone up ten percent  since you've taken over the department a few months ago. Keep up the good work.” He stood and held his hand out to shake Jeonghan's and gestured at the seat. “I am curious, however, what you were doing where we found you.”

It was well known that the sections in the warehouse were named after the countries the items in that area originated.

“I was asked to go to secure area Greece and find the Cobalt MacGuffin with the container for headlight fluid.”

“I- sorry, Cobalt …” Heejun looked at Jeonghan as if the words coming from the younger man's mouth pained him.”

“Yeah, I thought it was weird too and so I went looking for someone who could tell me what a Cobalt MacGuffin even looked like.”

“Anyway, I need you to keep quiet about the lower office area.” Heejun said softly as he pushed a thick envelope toward Jeonghan. “Sometimes it's… necessary for us to ask people questions in order to find the whereabouts of certain objects. You know how it goes.” Jeonghan nodded quickly. “Tell you what. You take this and have a long weekend, and all will be forgotten, ok?”

“But…” Heejun raised an eyebrow at Jeonghan. “They'll be upset at me if I don't bring back the Cobalt MacGuffin.” He pouted.

Heejun stood and handed Jeonghan the envelope while walking him through the reception area and pushing the elevator button for him.

“I really don't think they will. See you on Monday.” He smiled as the elevator doors closed.

Jeonghan let out a sigh and drove to Ren's house.

He parked and knocked on the front door. A man with multicoloured hair answered the door to Ren’s house. 

“Hi, Is Ren here?” He looked over the man’s shoulder.

“Holy shit, you could pass for twins.” Kai said from behind Sehun. 

“You must be Jeonghan. You do realize that you've been followed, don’t you?” Sehun asked.

“I– what?” He turned to see two large men coming out of their car.

Sehun and Kai stepped out of the house and locked the door behind themselves. 

“Wouldn't it be safer to go IN the house?” Jeonghan asked.

“I'm sure it would, but that's not where we're going.” Sehun said. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kai clench his fist and the two men made a confused noise as they walked a little slower. It looked as if they were trying to walk through molasses.

They ended up getting to the larger house and pounded on the door.

When Wonsik answered, he saw Sehun make an elaborate hand gesture that looked as if he was calling the butterflies to himself. He flicked his hand out, aiming the black butterflies at the two men in suits who suddenly stopped trying to walk toward the house and slowly turned to walk away. They stopped outside of their car, pulled out their guns and shot each other. 

“Did you do that?” Wonsik shrieked. “Is this what we do? I can't do that!”

“You get used to it” Sehun said blankly before pushing his way into the house.

Wonsik stared in the direction the two men went before closing the door and joining everyone.

Baekhyun was being hugged half to death by Jeonghan.

“We were so worried! They told us you died when they took the violin and they found your car by the side of the road and where did you go?”

“Wait, that was him?” Wonsik sounded surprised.

“You work at The Lost Art too?” Baekhyun asked Wonsik.

“Of course Ravi does, he just got promoted to vice president.” Wonsik made a shushing noise.

“I- haven't… told…” He turned to Hakyeon with a guilty expression. “I was gonna tell you over dinner.” Hakyeon looked stunned.

“Wait. You're Ravi?!” Baekhyun screeched.

“That's not the important part. You told me they held you for questioning for three weeks.” Chanyeol frowned.

“I … They did … I- I'm pretty sure …” Baekhyun trailed off.

“That matches up with what I found.” Jeonghan said.

“What?” Wonsik yelped.

“Before I got caught I found an interrogation room. A bunch of them, in fact. There was screaming.”

“You got caught?” Ren was alarmed. “What did they do to you?”

“I came up with a clever lie, and big boss bribed me to keep my mouth shut.” He pulled out the envelope and opened it. “That's a Fuckload of money.” Jeonghan pulled the stack of money out of the envelope.

“Did you find anything else out?” Joonmyun asked.

“I…” he started coughing. Ren touched his forehead and immediately slapped the money out of his cousin's hand.

“What are you-” Kai started, looking as if he was going to pick up the money.

“Don't touch it! It’s poisoned!” Ren shouted at Kai, holding his hand out to stop him. “Yixing. Help.” He looked at the unicorn, as his cousin began to shake. 

“Lay him on the couch.” Yixing ordered, unbuttoning Jeonghan's shirt. He started to gasp for air, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He reached for Ren. 

“I'm here.” He held Jeonghan's clean hand. “Keep breathing, Hyung.” He pressed his cousin's hand to his forehead. “Stay with me.”

Yixing worked tirelessly for hours and in the end, they were both completely depleted of energy. 

Ren held Jeonghan's hand and cried as the older man barely breathed. 

“Ren… take care of Hyojin for me.” He gasped. “Make sure she's– she’s happy…” He continued struggling for breath. 

“Do it yourself, Asshole. This isn't wife swap.” Ren sobbed, “You'll get better and take care of her your damn self.” His voice hitched.

He had been given this miraculous ability to feel people he was in contact with. Sense their thoughts and feelings. Right now it felt like the worst punishment in the world as he grabbed fistfulls of Jeonghan's shirt in trembling hands, unable to sense the faintest whisper.  Ren's hair turned black.

“Han?” He whispered. “HAN!” He pled. His name becoming a painful, tremulous wail. He fought as he was lifted away from Jeonghan's body, his upper half twisting almost unnaturally to try to stay touching his cousin. 

He then struggled against his captor, first pushing away with a desperate sob. His red hair tangling in his face as he started to snarl scratching and punching. Intent on doing as much damage as possible. His broken, sobbing screams for his cousin joined the violent outburst before he deflated like a balloon.

He collapsed, trembling and sobbing against his lover's shoulder, still not registering his surroundings.

The silence was jarring. Ren held his breath, wishing he could do it as long as his husband could. The fact that he had been hyperventilating making it more difficult to breathe silently. He turned to look at his cousin.

His hair was turning grey at the temples and the poison sank his eyes. His pale skin and lips were sallow and it was painful to look at him.

“Han?” His voice sounded pathetic in his ears. “Han wake up. I'm- s- I'm so sorry.” He choked on a sob, “Please Han, forgive me. I never realized… I didn't mean to leave you- alone"  His throat constructed for a moment. “I could have- should have helped you get over Minki- I shouldn't have left you- please come back- please c- I can't- I need-” He finally slunk to the floor, brokenly apologizing for leaving him and begging for him to come back.

“Took you long enough to apologize for that, you little shit.” Jeonghan raised a weak hand to pet Ren's white blue hair. “Holy shit. It's a shame your hair doesn't light up. We would have had a disco going with the way your hair kept changing-”

His words were cut off by Ren pressing his lips hard against Jeonghan's.

A moment later, their eyes widened and they were suddenly on opposite sides of the room, sputtering and wiping their faces off.

“Ugh. That was almost as bad as the time in fifth grade when I accidentally touched your wang.” Jeonghan lamented.

“Everything back to normal, then.” Minseok tried to grin, but he hissed as his split lip pulled and started to bleed again. 

“Oh gods, Min. I'm so sorry.” He watched helplessly as Yixing cleaned off the still bleeding scratches across Minseok's face. His forearm had a slowly oozing bite mark and despite his healing abilities, it was going to be a few hours before Minseok’s black eye would go away.

As soon as Yixing had covered up his wounds, Ren pulled him into the tiny guest bathroom that Chanyeol dubbed ‘The doomed man's Fuck dungeon’. Ren could hazard a guess why he used that name but didn’t want to dwell on it. 

“We could have gone to the kitchen to talk,” Minseok said, “Now they're gonna come up with some odd ideas about what's going on in here.”

“Let them. They might be right.” Ren said, pinning Minseok against the sink and kissing him harshly.

The smaller man ground against the leg holding him in place as he slipped his hand up the back of Ren's thigh to grab his ass. 

He was happy today was one of Ren's skirt days as he traced the lacy edge of the white, cotton panties he seemed to favour when he dressed like this.

The younger man squeaked quietly as Minseok pushed the cotton aside and traced the sensitive skin of his entrance with two fingers. He sucked on the older man's lower lip to muffle the noise he knew he'd make when Minseok finally pressed them in. He backed away, tasting blood and could have said something to apologize, but Minseok was a vindictive little shit and chose to press his fingers all the way in at that moment forcing what he considered to be the second hottest noise to ever leave Ren's throat.

The first being a either the noise Ren made whenever he first pushes into Minseok, or the noise Ren made whenever he was about to come. One day Minseok was sure he’d work it out.

Ren's spine bowed as he tilted his hips back. In the decade they’d been together, he still hadn't tried to fuck Ren yet, but the way he rolled his hips so desperately, Minseok was starting to wonder why.

Ren knew what he was thinking. Always did when they were in contact. It wasn’t exactly a recent ability, but it grew strong after the gypsy tapped him on the forehead. He wasn't going to lie, the thought of Minseok fucking him had become more appealing over the years. Minseok whispered his dark wishes to his husband. 

“Is today the day you spread your legs for me?” He murmured, tracing his tongue along Ren’s carotid artery and sucking at his jaw. “Cry out my name when I push into you?” He pushed his fingers in slowly, watching Ren's eyes go wide at the words spoken aloud and a tiny, little ‘ah’ escape his throat.

Minseok grabbed a handful of Ren's hair, pulling back and sucking at his Adam's Apple.

“Would you beg me to Fuck you harder? Would you push me to my back and ride me? Call my name sweetly as I made love to you? Fucking you slowly,” He pushed against the nerves he knew would make Ren melt, “Show you how to make it feel so good.”

Ren's hips jerked back as his breath hitched on a whimper.

“Oh?” Minseok groaned in his ear. “Does the thought of me, slowly fucking you open sound appealing? I'll bring you so close to the edge and just leave you there,” He sucked on Ren's earlobe, dragging fingertips down Ren's side and digging his thumb into the dip of his hip.  “I'll make it worth it when you finally snap and beg me to let you come for me.”

He pulled his fingers out tracing the sensitive muscles and pulling a cry of Minseok's name from him. 

“Mm, you make it sound so enjoyable.” Minseok pushed Ren back a little farther, bringing his hand between them and palming the hardness under the thin cotton. He pressed against his entrance through the fabric and Ren sighed, his eyelids fluttering shut as he rocked against the hand pressing against him in all the right ways.

Minseok switched their positions and dropped to his knees. “Hold your skirt up for me.” He said softly, pressing open mouthed kisses up the shaft through his panties. 

Ren bit down on the fabric, watching as Minseok kissed below the head, pushing his underwear aside. Two fingers sank in and Ren clutched, white knuckled, at the sink with one hand and tightly gripped his skirt in the other.

The older man groaned as Minseok firmly pressed his face against the hardness in front of him. 

“Mm. I brought you in here to apologise for hurting you and you- mm.. make it so difficult to accomplish this task, with all this talk of fucking me open,” He spread his legs wider and sighed as Minseok eased three fingers in again and again. 

“We don't usually get up to three.” Minseok smiled, “You're so easy for me today.” Ren gasped when Minseok crooked his fingers. 

“Mm- Min- please- ah can I suck you off?” He bit his knuckle.

Minseok stood up and kissed Ren. He very slowly removed his fingers, making sure to spread them on the way out. Ren reached for the buttons on Minseok's pants but was stopped by the smaller man.

“Take off your skirt.” He whispered. Ren stood and did as he was told. He was about to pull his panties down, but was stopped. Minseok took the waistband and pulled it down just far enough for Ren's cock to spring free. 

Minseok dropped to his knees and engulfed Ren's cock, bobbing twice and standing quickly. Ren was thrown off kilter by the sudden movements that he moaned embarrassingly loud when Minseok's small hand wrapped around both of their cocks. 

“Please, love.” Ren whined. “You know how much I love the taste of your skin.” Minseok let go and Ren slid down.

Minseok rubbed the head against Ren's lips and purred when his soft tongue darted out to taste the precome. “Touch yourself.” Minseok hummed. “I don't want to come alone.”

Minseok's favourite thing about Ren's blow jobs was the fact that he always seemed a little nervous about giving them. As if he was worried that this time he won't actually get pleasure out of it.

The other thing he loved was how much Ren did enjoy himself whenever he got past that initial nervousness.

He sucked and kissed the underside of Minseok's cock, paying close attention to that spot just below the crown. He held tightly to Minseok's hips as he licked up and down the length. 

Minseok immensely enjoyed the fact that Ren learned new tricks all the time. This time Ren took a deep breath, wrapping his arm around Minseok's slim waist and held himself with his nose buried in the patch of curls for an unusually long amount of time before letting go and bobbing his head quickly.

“You can't do that again. I'm gonna die- I'm gonna come so hard that I'm gonna die.” Minseok panted. 

“So I take it that you liked it?” Ren grinned, going back to bobbing his head.

Minseok almost rolled his eyes, but was glad he didn't when he saw Ren drag his hands up his thighs and wrap his fingers around himself. 

“Fuck…” Minseok sighed.

“Not this time, love.” His head tilted back and he arched hard as he slowly dragged his hand along the underside of his cock. He moaned softly around Minseok as he touched the skin of his inner thighs. 

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted to his feet and they rolled their hips against each other. 

“Hyung-” He gasped. Minseok nodded.

“I'm with you.” He whispered against Ren's lips. Their hips stuttered and they kissed hard, trying to muffle the noises they made.

The kisses went from fiery to sweet in a matter of moments. Tongues tickling each other and breaths returning to some semblance of normal.

“We're gonna get that Asshole, don't you worry.” Minseok said, kissing the side of Ren's head, “I never want to see you look like that ever again.” He helped Ren straighten up. 


	36. we're off on a secret mission... a totally secret plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna go  
> yeah  
> and then  
> exactly

They stepped outside expecting cat calls from at least Hakyeon, but everyone was discussing the plan to rescue Kyungsoo and Hongbin. 

Jeonghan was explaining to Wonsik where he saw the lower offices, drawing a cute, little map with bunnies and angry faces on it.

“That looks so gay, I just want you to know that.” Ren teased once his cousin finished explaining what he knew.

“So says the guy who just had a dick up his ass.” Jeonghan shot back.

“I've never had a dick up my ass in my life.” He sounded insulted.

“True story.” Minseok said, looking at the map.

Everyone just stared at the two men. Looking back and forth in confusion. 

“Last time I lived there, I was the one who had to Fuck Minseok. With the way they were going I doubt they've actually had sex… despite how long they've been married.” Sehun shrugged. 

“That can't be true. I mean sounds carries really well through the walls and like just now. What was that?” Wonsik asked.

“Do you really want to discuss the intricacies of our sex life while we have people to save?” Ren asked.

Minseok held Ren's hand, the two smiling softly at each other while the group planned out how they would free the two men.

 

“We'll meet you at the office. I gotta take Han home.” Ren said to the group.

“I'll go with you.” Minseok spoke up.

“But I wanted to go with you guys.” Jeonghan swooned.

“And what good will you be when we need at least one person to make sure you don't pass out on us?” Ren snapped, “S-sorry, just I- I don't- I want to keep you safe while I still have you.”

Jeonghan nodded, realising his role in this was over.

 

“I'll come and check on you when everything is done, ok?” Ren said, handing his cousin his keys in the driveway in front of Jeonghan's house. 

“Here… if this can help, I'll do what I can.” Jeonghan said, handing his access card to Ren.

 

It was late by the time they got together and went in. They walked through the offices that Jeonghan was in charge of. 

They heard footsteps approaching and everyone rushed into a cubicle, Ren and Wonsik tried to get in last, but the man approaching saw them.

“Oh hey guys, burning the midnight oil I see.” The security guard walked past and grinned, not giving them or the cubicles a second look.

“Yep. Important work to do.” Wonsik said. 

Wonsik led them to the vaults and stopped at the man trap.

“Shit. I didn't think about how to get us all past … what's Baekhyun doing?” Wonsik paused to look at the man who had walked most of the way down the fence, rolled up his sleeves and now had lock picking tools in his mouth. 

Baekhyun was on his knees in front of a padlock, picking it open.

“What if it's alarmed,” Wonsik asked.

“Tao, can you take out any alarms attached to the gate?” Baekhyun asked without looking up. The genie ran his hand along the gate, turned, walked past Baekhyun, slapped him on the ass, then ran his hands along the fence again.

“There weren't any.” Tao finally said as he came back.

The door swung open and Baekhyun dusted himself off before slapping Tao on the ass. Tao went to Joonmyun and pouted about Baekhyun slapping him on the ass and Baekhyun went to Chanyeol complaining of the other man. 

They sighed and replied with, “Yes dear, we saw.” As they rolled their eyes.

They finally found the interrogation rooms. Baekhyun looked at the locks and shook his head.

“I don't have the equipment to get past these locks.”

Minseok looked at the keypad and traced the edge before tapping in a quick series of numbers. The door swung open and Minseok stared at his right hand in confusion. “That's new.” He mumbled. “Is that what she gave me?”

They rushed in and the first room they found was cold, uncomfortably cold. A young man was in his underwear, suspended by his arms. If it weren't for the violent trembling he'd look dead.

“Tao! Warm blankets! Send him to Yixing!” Joonmyun  said urgently. The man disappeared from the wall and Joonmyun pulled him forward for a kiss.

“Thanks.” Tao said, feeling the tiny surge of energy his mate gave him. “But don't waste all of your energy.”

“I have tons. Let's get going.”

Ren passed them and Tao's hands reached out to grab his arm. He gasped and turned to Tao.

“I know you don't like when anyone but your mate touches you, but bear with me for a moment.” Tao said before granting him the ability to send people to Yixing and conjure necessary objects to help the captives.

Ren fell to his knees and Minseok picked him up.

“What just happened?” Minseok asked Tao. 

“Kiss your mate. Whenever he sends another person away give him some of your energy.” Tao instructed.

“Uh ok.” He kissed Ren and felt a tiny tingle. 

After a few rooms of people who had been tortured in the same way as the first man, they found an empty room with dried blood on the walls. 

Ren touched the dried blood and gasped. “It's them! It's Kyungsoo and Hongbin.”

“Why were they in there together?” Sehun asked.

“They only work when they're together.” Ren tore his hand away from the wall as if it had been stuck.

They decided to split into groups of six. Half of them went to look for more information in Heejun's office. Hopefully they could shut him down. The other half decided to stay down in order to free the rest of the captives. 

As they went along,  Kai noticed something. 

“Is it just me, or are they finding ways to make these poor bastards along the right wall more and more desperate for people to touch them? And the ones on the left wall seem to be babbling prophetic nonsense.”

They finally got to an area that widened out. The cells along the walls had barred windows that allowed the captives to see what was going on in the center area. 

It looked like exercise equipment until examined more closely.

“Oh gods… I think I know what they're doing. I've seen porn like this.” Chanyeol frowned. 

“... Oh.” The realisation hit the other men at the same time. They followed behind as Minseok rushed to unlock the doors. 

They stopped in their tracks when they heard the cocking of some guns.  Minseok, Sehun, and Chanyeol rushed to jump in front of their partners as the guards opened fire. 

Kai stood in shock for a moment before making a hand gesture and holding them in place with the shadows around them. Sehun lifted a shaking hand and sent a massive wave of butterflies at them. 

A few moments of gunfire later, and the other guards were no longer a threat. They had shot each other.

Kai watched Ren as he stuck his fingers into his husband's injuries and pulled out the bullets one at a time. 

“You could have sent me to Yixing.” Minseok said.

“You'll be fine in a few minutes, we need you here.” He looked over at Kai who was making an attempt at doing what Ren did, although, Sehun was whining about it the whole time.

Then his eyes fell on Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The younger man lay there, bleeding everywhere as his lover shook him. 

Ren went to feel for life signs before sending him to Yixing. His head jerked toward Baekhyun, who was begging for Chanyeol to come back, and he pulled him away.

“What are you doing?” He screeched, struggling desperately against Ren. The next thing he said caught in his throat as Chanyeol burst into a pillar of flame. 

A moment later, Chanyeol had sat up, coughing little grey clouds of smoke. 

“What the shit was that?” Baekhyun shrieked. 

“Fear had been keeping him from what he really was. He dropped the fear to save you.”  Ren said before going to Minseok and pulling a few more bullets out of him.

Kai was very squeamish, but he continued searching for bullets in his boyfriend.

“This was not what I meant when I said I wanted my fingers in you.” Kai pouted as he threw another bullet over his shoulder.

“Min. Thank you.” Ren whispered, kissing his husband.

“For what? Ow.” He sat up, “I love you too much to let you get hurt. You know that.” Ren's face made an interesting expression before he spoke up.

“When all of this is over and done with,” He kissed the older man softly, “I want you to make love to me.”

Minseok looked dumbfounded for a moment, “Me? To you? Inside of you?” Ren nodded and his hair turned pink. 

Minseok leaned forward and kissed Ren hard. “Let's go rescue some people.”

Meanwhile

“They're not answering.” Joonmyun said, looking at his phone.

“Leave a message on Baekhyun's phone.” Kris said. “Tell them where we're going and to meet us there.”

Joonmyun called Baekhyun's phone and he actually picked up.

“Hello?” The shaky voice said.

“Baek, what's wrong?” Joonmyun was getting ready to head back down the stairs.

“We uh- We got attacked. I-oh gods, I'm covered in Chanyeol's blood. Did you know he’s a Phoenix?” Baekhyun's voice cracked.

“Is he ok? Is anyone hurt?”

“Uh,” Baekhyun panted for a moment, “No. Everyone's ok now.” Joonmyun heaved a sigh of relief.

“Look, we're gonna go to Heejun's place and confront him. What he's doing is just fucking sick.”

“Which part? The sex slave training camp or the psychic farm?” Baekhyun's shock had turned to anger. “I think they found ways to erase memory too. So be careful. We're gonna get everyone out of here before we meet up with you, ok?”

“Yeah. You be careful too.”


	37. captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of a double update  
> make sure you read the chapter before this too

They made it to Heejun's house, but ended up parking outside of the wrong entrance.

“He has… a Fucking service entrance.” Jongdae frowned as they got out of the car and headed through the gate.

“I mean we could ask the staff if they know where Kyungsoo and Hongbin are.” Hakyeon said.

They walked up to a man at the rear door who smiled at them. It didn't reach his eyes.

“Hi, we were-”

“Let me guess, you guys got lost looking for the front door. Mr. Moon was waiting for you?”

“Uh… yeah. He told us to swing by anytime.” Wonsik answered, scratching the back of his head. “It's our first time driving myself here and I got confused with the directions.”

The guard held up a finger, mumbled something into his headset and a few seconds later more guards showed up.

“Look, we believe you and all, but we have strict protocols for allowing guests in.” The guard said before quickly handcuffing Tao and Joonmyun as the other guards cuffed the others.

“What?” Kris struggled. 

“Sorry, we'll let you out of the cuffs once we've gotten you in the meeting room.” Another guard apologized.

They were gently led into a meeting room and sat down. 

“Ok, we're here. Can you unlock us now?” Tao looked pale. 

The guard patted his pockets.

“Shit. I forgot my keys. Any of you remember to bring them?” He asked the other guards. They shook their heads.

“Fuck. Sorry guys, we'll be right back.” The guard assured before closing the door behind himself.

Tao swooned and fell heavily against Joonmyun on the chair. 

“What's wrong, babe?” Joonmyun asked.

“Iron… it weakens me... I can't-” He fainted.

“Fuck. Well, there goes our way out. Any other ideas?” Wonsik asked. 

Someone was about to say something, but it sounded like the air conditioner was acting up. 

“This can't be good.” Jongdae said just before everyone else began collapsing with their heads on the meeting room table.

 

Baekhyun walked next to Chanyeol, not quite touching him. The younger man thought it best to give him a little space. 

It took them a few moments to realise that Baekhyun had frozen in place. His face was pointing up and his mouth was slightly open. He was gazing into nothingness.

_ “Baekhyun! We need help!”  _

Kris's voice echoed in his head.

_ “They knocked us out. We need backup. Tao is down, we're all handcuffed. Hurry!” _

“Baek! Baby, wake up!” Chanyeol was shaking him.

He focused on Chanyeol with an eerie movement before looking at Minseok and stating, “We need backup.”

 

“Death is coming.” Kyungsoo gasped, “The conduit is going to distract. You might get to rest.” He whispered to Hongbin with a haunted look on his face.

Hongbin's reply was to kiss Kyungsoo on the cheek and go back to feeding him.

“When was the last time you ate, love?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“A little while ago…” He replied softly.

“But you can't keep anything down.” Worry evident on his face, but his voice was flat.

Hongbin shook his head. No point in lying.

“Death will save us.” He smiled. “You won't suffer anymore. Be strong.” He grabbed Hongbin's hand and kissed the knuckles.

 

Hakyeon woke up. He was on the most comfortable bed. He nuzzled his face against the pillow and tried to roll over before his heart froze in panic. His hands were tied so they were spread apart and he couldn't lift himself more than a few inches to look around. 

His clothes seemed to be missing. At the very least, his shirt. The rest of him was covered in a sheet. He tried to move to see if he could do anything, but it seemed his legs were immobilized somehow. He couldn't pull his knees together and his ass was in the air. 

He blanched at the implications. 

The door opened and Heejun walked in with a grin. Hakyeon tried to turn his head as far as he could to see who was holding him captive. He couldn't really move, but he could give a good glare.

“Looking good.” Heejun patted him on the butt.

“Don't.” Hakyeon snapped. 

“Feisty. You'll be fun to break.” He grinned. He reached over to a night table and showed Hakyeon a syringe full of yellowish liquid.

“What's that?” The blood drained from Hakyeon's face.

“A little bit of this, a little bit of that, and some heroin to make sure you beg for more. It's my own concoction. I only use it on my favourite pets.” He sang.

“I'm not your pet. Where's everyone else?”

“Still in the meeting room. Don't worry, I'll take care of them later.” He reached under the sheet and squeezed Hakyeon's ass hard. His fingers brushing Hakyeon intimately.

“No!” Hakyeon cried out. Heejun pulled his hand away, dragging it up Hakyeon's bare back. He was tied up and completely naked. He was officially terrified.

Heejun tapped the side of the syringe, “The first few doses will take a while to work and I need to administer at least three before I can take you for a test drive. He chuckled.

Hakyeon cried out in shock when Heejun snatched the blankets off of him. Of all the things to be worrying about, the thing he was unhappiest about at the moment was that it was colder than he expected in the room.

He whimpered and squirmed as Heejun cleaned off a spot on his thigh. 

“Don't move, you don't want a broken needle or a heroin overdose, Right?” Hakyeon went still and grimaced when he stabbed the needle into his thigh.

He growled and struggled to hold still when it felt like fire radiating through his veins from the needle.

He pulled out the needle and placed it on the table, digging his thumb harshly into the wound. He lowered his face to Hakyeon's.

“Sooner than you realise, you're gonna be begging for this.”

Hakyeon wanted to struggle, to spit, to do anything. By the time Hakyeon had even thought to do anything, Heejun was gone.

“Shikkie…” He whimpered softly.

 

Wonsik's head snapped up so fast that he got a crick in his neck.

“Hyung?” Wonsik looked around the room. He started nudging his neighbours with his feet.  “Guys, wake up!” He shouted. “Hyung’s missing.” Wonsik was frantic. “He's too pretty to be left alone here.”

“I called for help.” Kris mumbled. “I hope Baekhyun got it.”

 

Hakyeon forced himself to breathe slowly. He didn't know how long it would be before Heejun would be back for the second dose, but he tried to look unaffected. He used the bedding to wipe the sweat from his forehead and left his face pointing down in an attempt to regulate his breathing. 

If he held still long enough, he could actually feel the fiery substance slowly oozing through his veins. 

He concentrated on calling for Wonsik in his head. He hoped it was possible. He lifted his chest enough to see that the red thread trailing toward wherever Wonsik was was glowing brightly. It brought him some comfort. 

_ He's coming to inject me with this shit again.  _

_ Please hurry. _

Wonsik heard the whisper of his voice as the digital lock clicked open and Baekhyun pushed in to quickly unlock everyone's handcuffs. 

“Me first! I need to save Hyung!” Wonsik held his hands out.”

 

“Doing a valiant job at fighting the effects, my pet. Looks like we'll have to double the dose.” Heejun grinned, stabbing him in the other thigh, a little higher up. 

“Shikkie… hurry.” Hakyeon whined. 

“I think I'm going to buy you lots of pretty dresses.” Heejun smirked.

“Wh-Why?” Hakyeon’s eyebrows furrowed.

“The way you whimper and whine reminds me of the first girl I ever broke in. She was lovely, but then my father took a shine to her and she ran away around the time papa lost his mind. So we had to... deal with her.” His voice grew dark.

“But you're not going to run away. I've made sure you won't.” He sat on the bed and ran the backs of his fingers down Hakyeon's spine. 

“I don't think it's up to you.” Hakyeon's voice was starting to slur.

“Of course it's up to me. Your entire world will revolve around me from now on. If I say gag on my cock, you will. When I tell you to spread your legs and let the vice president of my company Fuck you, you will. And you will do it with a smile. Just to make me happy. Just to make sure you get another shot of this lovely stuff.” 

“You're Fucking sick, you know that, right?” Hakyeon lifted his head to glare at Heejun.

Heejun gripped Hakyeon's chin, bending his neck uncomfortably and pried his eyelids open. 

“Your pupils are so blown your eyes are almost black, good boy. I think it's time for the last dose.” He grabbed another alcohol pad and a syringe. “This will be how you feel from now on, my pet.”

“Fuck you.” Hakyeon barely was able to speak.

Heejun slapped Hakyeon on the thigh, making him whimper. “Call me oppa.” He smirked.

“Fuck you.” Hakyeon repeated. 

Heejun rolled Hakyeon over slightly and with an alcohol pad, cleaned off a spot of skin just to the side of his hip. He didn't even wait for the alcohol to dry before pressing the needle into his skin. 

Hakyeon cried out. To Heejun's ears it sounded like a desperate moan. The younger man was actually calling out for Wonsik.

“Ok. And now we begin. I will be nice and let you get away with not calling me oppa just this once. But after this, I won't allow you to come if you forget.” He said cheerfully as he began unzipping his pants. 

  
  


In the basement, a group of the men walked behind Jongdae in near darkness. 

“Have you found the light switch yet?” Baekhyun asked. 

“It's a big room.” He replied, continuing to hum. 

“Do you have to keep humming?” Sehun asked.

Jongdae stopped humming and they ran into a stack of chairs. 

“Yes, I do.” Jongdae frowned.

“It's freezing in here.” Ren said.

“Here we go.” Jongdae said, finally reaching a light switch. 

The vast concrete room lit up. As soon as their vision cleared, Minseok violently threw up and Baekhyun began screaming.

“Minseok! Look at me!” Yixing commanded, looking in his eyes. 

A few moments later he breathed a sigh of relief. The locks he and Luhan placed on Minseok's memories continued to hold.

“It's because of the blood all over the floor, right?” Ren asked. “That's why he got sick.”

“Sure.” Yixing said flatly.

Yixing had to sedate Baekhyun and carry him out of the room. 

“I put a temporary block on that part of ByunBaekhyun's memory. Hopefully we can get through this.”

 

They found a few cells, all of them empty until they got to the end of the hall. The door to the left was open. It contained a large bed. The blankets were stained with blood and the room reeked of sex. 

There was a small shower in the corner that had recently been used. It was still slightly steamy.

They opened the door on the other side of the hall and turned on the lights.

There was a groan coming from the other end of the room. 

“Took you long enough.” One voice said testily. “Do you have a medic?” He asked.

“I'm a medic.” Yixing stepped forward.

“Can you look over Hongbin's injuries? That asshole was especially rough with him today.”

“Uh… sure.”

Kyungsoo followed them on shaky legs and pointed out a cleaner room. 

“Can you take the memories of being here away… for him?” Kyungsoo's voice trembled.

“Soo, don't.” Hongbin whispered.

“I don't want him to remember any of this happening to him.”

“I don't want to forget you.” Hongbin grabbed Kyungsoo's hand. 

Yixing fixed Hongbin's injuries and looked at Kyungsoo. 

“You can use them against him like death once did to his father.” Kyungsoo grinned eerily. “His line must stop here.”

Hongbin looked at Kyungsoo, whispered a quick ‘I love you’ and nodded at Yixing.

  
  


The door to the room Hakyeon was in flew open, slamming against the wall and knocking down a painting.

“Ravi! Excellent timing!” Heejun said, turning to Wonsik with his pants undone. “I've just acquired a new pet, I haven't tried him out, but since you're here, maybe you could be the first to try him? I'd be happy to share.”

For the first time, Wonsik saw what the point of the butterflies were. They gathered around the fists at his side. He lifted a hand and pointed his palm toward the other man. 

The butterflies enveloped Heejun so thoroughly that Wonsik could no longer see him.

“Ok, so. I'll leave you to it and I've gotta go sign the company over to you. See you in a bit?” The swarm of butterflies with Heejun at the center said calmly. Hakyeon breathed a sigh of relief as Heejun smiled and walked away as if he was off to do normal every day business… With his pants still undone.

He walked down the hall to his office, looking as if he hadn't noticed the people coming to stop him. 

“He's covered in butterflies.” Luhan informed everyone. Heejun had no idea what that meant but grinned as everyone backed away from him.

 

Wonsik rushed to untie Hakyeon's hands, every brush of Wonsik's warm fingers pulled a tiny moan from Hakyeon's mouth. 

“Shikkie… please… I need you.” The older man begged. Wonsik moved to Hakyeon's legs, unbuckling the straps digging into his thighs. “So Fucking good.” Hakyeon cried out into the pillow.

“Would it help if I just touched your skin, love?” Wonsik asked, unbuckling Hakyeon's ankles and rolling him over.

“Maybe, but it won't be enough. Please! I need you…” Wonsik looked around the room and saw an ensuite bathroom. 

“Let me try one thing. If it doesn't work, I'll help you out. Ok, baby?” Wonsik kissed Hakyeon's forehead before lifting Hakyeon and carrying him to the bathroom. “Can you stand?” 

Hakyeon nodded and held onto the sink. 

Wonsik took his shirt off and turned on the water. He turned it as cold as he could but a moment later, Hakyeon had molded himself to Wonsik's back.

“Why'd you take your shirt off?” 

“I didn't want to get it wet when I helped you into and out of the shower.”

“Why are we taking a shower? Is that where you want to Fuck me? The last time we did you twisted your ankle and pulled something in your calf.”

Wonsik turned as Hakyeon continued to babble and guided him under the icy stream. Hakyeon’s shriek turned into a moan as the icy water pelted his oversensitive skin. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” He was gasping and trying to avoid the stream of water. 

“It's the only think I could think of. I don't want to take advantage of you when you're not clear headed.” 

“It hurts.” Hakyeon whined. Wonsik automatically turned off the shower and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. 

“Baby, I'm so sorry.” He whispered against his lover's temple. 

“Please… Shikkie.”

Wonsik picked Hakyeon up and lay him on the bed. He frowned at the bruise forming on Hakyeon's stomach and kissed it softly. 

“Uhn I have more on- on the backs of my thighs.” Wonsik kissed each one delicately before raising up on his hands and kissing Hakyeon on his lips.

The older man went for Wonsik's belt and struggled to push the fabric down. Wonsik kicked them off.

“Hurry- oh!” He gasped when Wonsik gently pressed two fingers in. “More need more please, Shikkie- I need-ah!” His hand sped up.

Wonsik slid down, leaving kisses down the smooth skin of his chest. 

Hakyeon yelped when Wonsik crooked his fingers. He let out a breathless sigh once Wonsik started to mouth at the head of Hakyeon's cock.

He pulled off quickly and looked at Hakyeon.

“You taste different.” He said before bobbing his head quickly.

Hakyeon couldn't reply, he just grabbed Wonsik's hair and held on for dear life.

 

“Where is he?” Yixing snarled. He was holding a ball of something noxious.

“He's doing something important.” Luhan replied. “What's that?” He gestured to the ball floating between Yixing palms. The texture looked as if it should have been dripping or oozing.

“These are Hongbin's memories of Heejun.” He frowned.

“I'll take it. I know exactly what to do with it.” He grinned ominously. 

 

Wonsik cleaned the sweat from his lover's tan skin with a towel before lowering his head and kissing the center of Hakyeon's chest.

“Did that help any?” Hakyeon lolled his head back and forth quickly, clumsily.

“Hurry up and Fuck me already.” Hakyeon half screamed.

Wonsik nodded and rolled his hips in one smooth motion. He held as still as he could.

“No! Don't stop!” Hakyeon shrieked, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist and tried to get him to rock his hips.

Just as he was about to move, Heejun burst in.

“Enjoying yourself? Good, I knew he would be worth keeping.”

“What?” Wonsik shrieked, pulling a bedsheet to cover them.

Heejun thrust a clipboard at Wonsik. “I need you to sign these and fill out some information before I fax it to my lawyer.”

“What… is this?”

“It'll put you as the CEO, and majority shareholder of The Lost Art.”

“Ah…”

“Just fill this out and I'll be out of your hair.” 

Wonsik looked down at Hakyeon who was rocking his hips and was stroking himself quickly under the sheets, completely indifferent to what was going on over him.

“I'm sure he'll be fine as long as you stay inside of him. Though if you had him on his hands and knees, he'd make a wonderful table to sign this on.”

“That's not helping.” Wonsik frowned and filled out the papers as quickly as he could before handing the clipboard back and dismissing Heejun.

“Thanks.” Heejun closed the door and rushed back down the hall past Luhan who now had the noxious ball of memories in his hands.

 

“Shikkie…” Hakyeon whined again, he clenched around Wonsik's cock.

“Uhn- Hyung, Fuck, gimme a second. That was the least sexy thing I could have encountered just now.”

Hakyeon leaned up and kissed Wonsik before scratching raw lines into his back. 

The younger man whimpered until Hakyeon bit his shoulder. With a snarl, Wonsik snapped his hips forward, forcing Hakyeon to push against the headboard so he wouldn't hit his head on it.

Hakyeon gasped and sobbed bringing his knees up. Wonsik brought the long legs over his shoulders, biting into a soft thigh and soothing it with his tongue before leaning forward and canting his hips so he would hit Hakyeon's prostate every time.

Wonsik nipped at his throat kissing his way up to Hakyeon's ear. The younger man was starting to make these tiny noises every few breaths, and through the fog in his mind, Hakyeon could tell they were both getting close.


	38. moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two ish more chapters left  
> i might post them both on thursday bc i'll be in japan the week after  
> I'M GOING TO JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN  
> ... but it's with my parents  
> but it's japaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan  
> so yeah. almost done here  
> working on my next story  
> tell people if you like any of my crap  
> comment or whatever  
> read some of my other stories, give me ideas for patchwork  
> or tell me what your favourite campfire story is

Heejun walked out of the office and looked as if he had done a wonderful job of… whatever it was he did all day. Luhan stepped in front of him.

“What's that?” He sneered at the venomous looking ball.

“Funny you should ask.” Luhan grinned. “It truly is unfortunate that you turned out exactly like your father.” Heejun didn't move. Didn't reply. “I didn't know this would have to happen again, but there are people I have been tasked to care for. You, like your father, have interfered with those people.” 

And slammed the ball against Heejun's face. It molded to all the contours before sinking into his eyes, nose and mouth. Luhan disappeared with him.

  
  


Wonsik snapped his hips twice more before letting Hakyeon's legs down and wrapping his hands around Hakyeon's oversensitive cock. 

“One last time, Hyung.” Wonsik panted against his lover's throat. “You can come.” Hakyeon came with a wail of Wonsik's name. His eyes rolled shut and he went disturbingly still. 

Wonsik pulled his pants on and covered Hakyeon with a sheet before stumbling out and calling for Yixing.

Yixing looked at Wonsik and frowned. 

“Your pupils are dilated and,” He sniffed Wonsik's arm, “You have the same trace drugs in your system that Hongbin and Kyungsoo do.

“But I need your help looking at Hyung.” He tugged at Yixing’s hand. The unicorn followed him into the room. 

Yixing pressed his forehead to Hakyeon's and closed his eyes. Wonsik was there too.

_ Wait. How is this possible? _ Yixing asked

_ I'm touching both of you. _ Hakyeon replied.

_ Is he ok? _ Wonsik asked.

_ Yeah, he'll be fine, everything just needs to run it's way out of his system. _

_ Is there a way where you can give some of it to me so he can recover faster?  _ Yixing smiled at how much Wonsik loved Hakyeon.

_ I'm actually going to send you two home. The side effects are going to last a few days. _

_ He said I was going to crave it. _ Hakyeon was worried.  _ I don't want Shikkie to deal with withdrawals. _

_ Don't worry. That I fixed. See you guys in a few days. _

He snapped his fingers.

Hakyeon and Wonsik woke up in their bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

“I am so incredibly horny right now.” Wonsik groaned, straddling Hakyeon.

The older man just purred softly, canting his hips up.

 

**–-–-–**

In the candle room. Muffled screams radiated from Luhan’s office. The three sat on the floor sipping their tea with the old woman. 

“I'm glad Luhan's office is soundproof.” Sungmin smiled, biting into a soft rice cake.

The others nodded.

**–---––**

 

“There's a spare bedroom at our house, if you want to stay.” Minseok said to Hongbin and Kyungsoo.

“Wait, where are Kai and I going to stay?” Sehun asked.

“There's more than one spare bedroom, dumbass.” Minseok replied. 

“Oh… we hadn't thought about a place to stay.” Kyungsoo said softly.

“I thought we were going to stay with my grandmother.”

Baekhyun stood with his mouth open and his face tilted up.

_ “Stay with them, my babies.  _

_ I'll see you soon enough,  _

_ you mustn't live where I am.  _

_ This is not a place for the living.” _

The voice of Hongbin's grandmother came from Baekhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun shook his head, “I’ll never get used to that.”

 

“Why did she say she was both of your grandmother?” Minseok asked.

“We've been together for so long, she might as well be.” Kyungsoo replied with a soft smile.

“Kinda like Chanyeol and Joonmyun.” Hongbin smiled.

 

Minseok took them to their new home and showed them their new room.

“Uh...hmm. Maybe we should have gotten some clothes for you.” Minseok mumbled in embarrassment from the door to their room.

“Call for Zitao.” Kyungsoo said quietly.

“Oh ok…” he did as he was told. Suddenly Tao was standing in front of him.

Kyungsoo went to speak privately to Tao and Hongbin looked down at Minseok.

“Tell me. Will I be able to remember Kyungsoo again? I mean I know bad things happened to me in the mansion, but they took everything… I'm just asking because I think it happened to you too.”

Minseok sighed and looked at his feet, collecting his thoughts. 

“You love Kyungsoo. I'm sure you always have. The memories themselves might not come back, but some things, little things, things that might seem insignificant will bleed through.”  He smiled softly, “I eventually remembered a lot of things about Hakyeon and my family. Some things are gone for good. And sometimes it's better off that way. But occasionally there are moments I wish I could remember. People who come up to me in the street when I'm back home who knew me before I died... And I don't even recognise them.” He sighed again. “Sometimes it's hard, but it's better than actually remembering what happened to me. The terror, the pain I'm glad I don't remember any of it.”

“It would Fuck us up and make us incapable of being around people.” Hongbin said.

“Right.”

 

Meanwhile Tao was having a similar conversation with Kyungsoo. 

“Look, I don't know anything about the memory thing. Sehun and Hakyeon were with him through that. Go talk to one of them.” Tao suggested and gestured as Sehun walked by. 

“Uh Sehun… Tao said you were with Minseok when he lost his memory.” Kyungsoo tugged on Sehun's sleeve as Tao disappeared.

“Yeah. But I didn't know him before that. Hakyeon did. But if there's one thing I know, it'll probably piss him off if you treat him like he's broken or fragile. I saw how frustrated Min got when Hakyeon walked on eggshells around him. And don't worry about the fact that he's got gaps because apparently you have a lot of time to build new memories with him.” Kyungsoo nodded and walked toward Hongbin who had finished talking to Minseok. 

Kyungsoo grabbed Hongbin's hand and the taller man smiled softly as he lifted his eyes from their twined fingers to Kyungsoo's soft expression.

Hongbin felt a spark and saw one of Kyungsoo's memories. He smirked, picked Kyungsoo up, and kissed him hard.

Instead of putting him down, Hongbin carried him awkwardly to their new bedroom. 

“Bin, this is rude,” He said as Hongbin pulled all of their clothes off. “We are guests in this house.”

“Not anymore,” Hongbin peeled off the sheet protecting the blanket from dust and tossed it on the floor. “Minseok says we live here now and he warned me that the others get pretty loud.” He laid down on his back and looked up expectantly at Kyungsoo. 

The smaller man crawled onto the bed and laid down next to him. 

“But-”

“Shh.” Kyungsoo pulled his face closer, cradling his head and Hongbin turned onto his side, wrapping his leg over the shorter man's hip.

“This is nice.” Hongbin smiled, finally closing the distance between them. Kyungsoo had to occasionally remind Hongbin that they weren't in a hurry when his kisses became more desperate. 

“They're not kidding about the walls being thin,” Hongbin chuckled when they heard Wonsik’s unmistakable voice screeching desperately a few rooms away.

“This is my life, welcome to it.” Ren said through the wall, “at least until the drugs are out of their system.”

Hongbin groaned almost in pain against Kyungsoo's chest. It had hit him like a wave and since he was touching Kyungsoo, the older man felt it as well. 

“What was that?” Kyungsoo panted, he was suddenly achingly hard and they had started rutting against each other. 

“I don't know… maybe we should think about it… later.” Hongbin wrapped his leg tighter over Kyungsoo's hip. He reached over his smaller lover's shoulder and grabbed a bottle of lube.  He looked at it for a moment before handing it to Kyungsoo. 

“Are you sure?” The smaller man asked. 

“Hurry. This is getting uncomfortable.” He pouted. 

“Ok. It's ok. I got you, love.” Kyungsoo pushed him to his back and kissed his throat, nibbling softly at the skin on the way down his chest. He stopped at Hongbin's nipples, sucking softly on one and rubbing circles in the other with his thumb. 

Hongbin arched into the touch whimpering softly, begging for more. 

“It's worse than you let on, love.” Kyungsoo whispered against the skin against his ribs.

He continued sucking at the skin on his way down finally stopping between his legs. 

Hongbin was a mess. Sweat beaded on his forehead and rolled down his neck. His chest was heaving. He moaned softly as he clutched at the comforter. 

Kyungsoo coated his fingers in the slippery liquid before sucking Hongbin's cock down to the base and pressing a finger in. 

It went easily. Too easily. Kyungsoo growled in his throat and bobbed his head. He knew he was being possessive and he knew Hongbin's heart only belonged to him, but this time he wanted Hongbin to only know his touch. 

Only remember him. 

Only cry out for him. 

“Soo… more.” He whimpered. 

Kyungsoo added another finger and crooked his fingers. Hongbin cried out.

_ Soo- I'm gonna come- I'm- _

_ You're so sensitive, love _ Kyungsoo replied, never slowing down his head or his fingers. 

_ You can come for me anytime. It's ok. _

Hongbin let out a sharp shout, his hands unclenching from the bedding, his fingers spread wide, tensed out. His toes doing the same. 

His head fell back against the pillow as he took loud, tremulous gasps. He jerked every time Kyungsoo licked at the head of his cock to get the last few drops of come and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

“I'm still hard…” Hongbin groaned. 

“I can see that.” Kyungsoo said, staring at his dick and adding a finger, going back to slowly pushing and pulling. 

Hongbin let out a broken noise. 

“Come on.” Hongbin groaned, “Fuck me already.” He yelped when Kyungsoo spread his fingers as he pulled them away.

Kyungsoo hissed when he coated himself in lube and let out a deep sigh once he had lined himself up.

“Ready?”

“Hurry-” Hongbin hissed as Kyungsoo pressed the crown in, “don't stop- I need- mm yeah.” Kyungsoo inched his way in, using tiny, sharp thrusts. He fell forward onto his hands, lowering to kiss the younger man.

“You're so warm… feels nice.” He half whispered before kissing him gently.

“Harder…”

“I'm not even in all the way yet, be patient.” Kyungsoo bit his lip once he bottomed out and gripped the sheets on either side of Hongbin's head. 

“Move-GO!” He growled. The older man slowly rocked his hips back and just as slowly pushed back in. He kept this slow tempo, lowering his head to kiss what he could reach. 

Hongbin tilted his hips up to try and get Kyungsoo to increase his speed, but it wasn't working.

 

Minseok and Ren were in the kitchen when Ren heard, “Harder, you coddling asshole. I'm not made of glass!”

“I'm glad he's speaking up about how he wants to be treated.” Minseok kissed Ren on the cheek

 

Kyungsoo sped up a little, making sure to put an additional snap into his hips. Hongbin made a pleased hum as he sucked at the skin just below his jaw. 

“Nnh- I need more…” Hongbin whined.

“M-more?” Kyungsoo suddenly felt inadequate.

“Bend me in half- mm ah, go to town.”

Kyungsoo grabbed Hongbin's legs and put them on his shoulders before leaning forward.

After a few moments, Hongbin tapped Kyungsoo's shoulder. “Get up.”

“Am I hurting you?” He did immediately.

Hongbin pushed him to his back and grabbed his wrists in one hand. 

Kyungsoo made a distressed noise and Hongbin let go, kissing Kyungsoo's wrists. He forgot. There had been points where his lover, and possibly he too had been restrained, judging by the bruises. 

He straddled his smaller lover and sank down to the hilt. He rotated his hips for a moment before setting up a brutal pace. 

Kyungsoo whined, Hongbin continued until his legs could no longer keep up and he slowly rocked his hips. Their chests molded together and Kyungsoo clutched his hips, helping him keep an even tempo. 

Hongbin's face was pressed into the pillow by Kyungsoo's ear. The breathy moans were more frequent at this slower pace.

“That's it, love. You feel so perfect.” The elder groaned, “I wanna do this forever.”

“Nn. I'll die. It's too good.” Hongbin's voice cracked. 

Kyungsoo rocked his hips up as his hands dragged through Hongbin's hair, down his back. His heart broke when he realised how easily he could feel the bones of his ribs and spine, but then the other man squeezed him so perfectly. 

“What's wrong-ah AH!” Kyungsoo put an extra snap in his movements as he clutched the bony hips and ground them together. 

“Nothing… everything's right again.” Kyungsoo whispered, “getting close, but I wanna get there with y-ah!” Hongbin clenched around him. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Hongbin's back, clutching to the tops of his shoulders so he could snap hard and fast into his lover.

“Soo- coming!” Hongbin squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled. He kept taking large gulps of air, never seeming to exhale until Kyungsoo felt him shake and cry out his name against his throat. 

At the sound, Kyungsoo lost all rhythm a few moments later and began bucking desperately into his taller lover. 

The noise he made sounded stunning to Hongbin. He moaned as he sat back, letting Kyungsoo rub against his prostate as he rode out his orgasm. His entire body shuddered whenever the nerves were touched, but it felt so good despite the oversensitivity. 

As Kyungsoo sat up, Hongbin leaned down for a kiss. They exchanged breaths for a while before pulling away and smiling at each other. One more brief kiss and Kyungsoo spoke,  “Ok, shower, food and bedtime.” 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Hongbin groaned as he climbed off of his lover. He hummed softly as he grabbed some tissues and wiped himself off, handing the box to Kyungsoo. 

They showered, taking their time, enjoying the warm water and each other. Kyungsoo pressed kisses against Hongbin's throat as they cleaned the other's skin with a washcloth they found in the new stuff Tao gave them. 


	39. rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is technically the last chapter

They slowly made it to the kitchen where Minseok and Sehun were leaning against a counter, their fingers entwined.   
“Did we interrupt something?” Hongbin asked, looking at their hands.  
“Mm nope.” Sehun said softly. He looked more relaxed than Minseok had seen him in some time.   
Sehun momentarily stepped between Minseok's legs to kiss him goodnight before heading to his room with Kai.   
“Does Ren know about this?” Kyungsoo asked quietly.  
“He can see the thread that connect Sehun, Luhan, and I. He understands.”  
“He understands that Minseok is only in love with Ren.” Hongbin said, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo from behind.   
The gypsy chose that moment to walk into the kitchen.  
“My babies, you look well.” She grabbed each of them with an arm around the neck and kissed them on the forehead. She froze when she kissed Hongbin.  
“Oh sweetheart,” she suddenly looked so sad, more ancient than ever, “My poor darling baby.” She looked at Kyungsoo, “You let them take his memories?”  
“It was necessary. I didn't want him to remember suffering like that.” Kyungsoo stated, knowing in his heart that it was the best option. Their only option, really.  
“Will it prevent me from being a proper oracle?” Hongbin asked.  
“No, my love, I don't think it will.”  
“That's a first, you being not a hundred percent totally sure of something,” Kyungsoo smirked.  
“Twice,” Minseok said quietly, smirking at her.  
“Get over here, you little shit.” The gypsy pulled both of her boys under her arms, grabbed Minseok and disappeared.   
“Why am I here?” Minseok asked as they reappeared in the candle room.  
“Where are we?” Kyungsoo and Hongbin asked in eerie stereo.  
“The end of all things.” Everyone else in the room replied.   
“Why is there screaming?” Hongbin asked.  
“Hang on a sec,” Minseok said, walking to the door to Luhan's office. He knocked three times.  
The door opened and Luhan looked surprised to see Minseok as the screams that were nearly deafening were no longer muffled by the sound proof door.  
“How do you stand that?” Minseok asked.  
“WHAT? I THINK HE'S BEEN SCREAMING IN MY EAR FOR A FEW HOURS. AM I SHOUTING?”  
“Yes, you are, Han. Can you gag him or something? They have guests.”  
Luhan looked at the the men who lived on this side of the door.   
“You got any dirty laundry… like socks or anything you don't need?”  
Sungmin and Donghae turned to Hyukjae. “Give Luhan your socks.” Donghae said.   
“Uh, Ok.” He said, not knowing why, but he knew it would be worth losing the socks he'd been wearing all week. He thought it was all week. It's so hard to keep track of time when you can't remember the past or future.   
Luhan held the balled up socks by the ribbing as far away from himself as he could.  
“Perfect. Be right back.” It took a few moments, but suddenly it was silent.  
“My feet are cold,” Hyukjae lamented.  
Luhan came back out, closed the door behind himself and joined the other's in the room.  
“I brought you here because a witness is required for the ceremony. Two makes it even better.” The gypsy said, looking at Luhan..   
The three brought out a platform with a table covered in various items.   
“Hold hands as you walk onto the platform.” The old woman said. Hongbin was on the left, Kyungsoo on the right.  
She held their hands over a silver goblet, grabbing a knife and cutting into their pinkies. Once each of them had spilled a few drops into the goblet, she waved her hand and their fingers had healed.   
They looked at their fingers in awe before the blood in the goblet burst into flames. The old woman waved the goblet in the circles before smiling and kissing each of them on the forehead.   
“Now what?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“Now we go for tea and sandwiches.”  
“We're done?” Hongbin asked.  
“Yep. That's it.” She smiled.   
“What kind of tea would you like?” Donghae asked before saying, “Strawberry for Hongbin and Rooibos for Kyungsoo.”  
“That sounds nice.” Hongbin said before sitting.   
“It is, isn't it?” Donghae said.   
He was expecting someone to ask ‘what is?’ But strangely enough nobody did.  
“Looks like they're throwing off your mojo.” Minseok smirked.  
“They're just too used to growing up with me.” The gypsy said with a jagged smile.   
“So… which candles are ours?” Kyungsoo asked.  
“They know if you're lying.” She said.  
Sungmin sighed, “You don't have candles.”  
“What do we have?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow.  
Hyukjae waved them over to the cabinet, “If this keeps up, we might need a bigger cabinet.”  
“Since when have you guys cared about spatial conformity?” Minseok asked from his spot on the floor.  
“He's making an attempt at humour,” Donghae grinned proudly.  
“What was I doing?” Hyukjae asked.   
“You were showing us what we had instead of candles,” Hongbin replied calmly.  
“Right, you have these.” He opened the doors and the candles in the cabinet had little twinkling lights flying around. They flew out and started circling the occupants of the room before flying off to the furthest reaches of the room.  
“... They'll come back.” Donghae looked into the distance with a shrug.  
“In any case, we should get you three home. People are worrying… going to be worrying?” He shrugged.  
With the snap of their fingers, the three men opened their eyes back in their kitchen.   
“I suppose I'll head to bed after I do the… dishes.” Hongbin went pale and shook his head as if he was trying to clear the cobwebs.  
Kyungsoo’s knees hit the ground hard enough to rattle the dishes in the cabinets. He was barely able to hold himself up as he squeaked in pain.  
“Crap.” Minseok grumbled as he grabbed wads of paper towels and pressed them against Kyungsoo's face. He wasn't able to hold them himself, he could barely hold himself upright.  
He called for Ren who stared wide eyed at the two men who couldn't make it out of the kitchen.   
“Help Kyungsoo with his nose bleed, I'm gonna call Yixing.” Hongbin made this pathetic sobbing noise that escalated into a keening sound and he finally crumpled to the ground in a ball. He screamed his throat raw, clutching his head. It looked like he was trying to pull his knees inside his chest.   
“We just got back from the candle room and they just went down. Ren looks absolutely horrified.”   
“It is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.” Ren said, being unable to look away from whatever it was streaming into their heads, “And I've pulled bullets out of your chest.”  
“Be there in a sec.”  
Minseok let Yixing in, and as soon as he stepped in, the living area of the house went quiet. The sounds of Wonsik and Hakyeon having sex in the bedroom was the loudest thing happening.   
“Have they come out to eat or drink anything?” Yixing asked.  
“No clue. I've been with Kyungsoo and Hongbin since they went into the kitchen.”  
The two men were currently panting desperately, looking as if they were seeing everything for the first time.   
Hongbin very slowly rolled from his side to his knees and stood long enough to bend over the sink and lose everything he had eaten in the candle room.   
“Oh that can't be good.” He rasped after seeing blood dripping down the side of his face and fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna pretend that they only really use their powers for like... when it's necessary  
> that's what oracles do, right?


	40. epilogue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last one. story's over  
> see you when im done writing 'foundling''

Wonsik showed Hongbin his new desk. “So you're my personal assistant now. Uh as your first task, I need you to go down to the fifth floor and bring Jeonghan up here.”

“Ok… what's he look like?” 

“He's Ren's cousin if that helps any.”

Hongbin closed his eyes for a moment.

“Yep. interesting guy. Interesting life. Be right back.”

Wonsik shined a freshly engraved brass plaque on the door next to his that said

‘Yoon Jeonghan: vice president’

 

**Meanwhile**

“So… we're hunting ghosts?” Kyungsoo stated, pointing a video camera at Minseok.

“That about sums it up, yeah.” Minseok pointed his flashlight at the ground. 

“So we're like the Ghostbusters?”

“We don't catch ghosts, we send them away.”

“Hn, there's one.” He pointed.

 

**Epilogue**

“Minseok. Come in here.” Ren called from their room.

As soon as he came in, the door closed and locked behind him.

Ren was completely naked. 

“Hi…” Minseok whispered as if the air had been knocked from his lungs.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look when you blush like that?” Ren smiled softly.

“You're just… so… Fuck you're hot. What's the special occasion?” He let Ren undress him. 

“Well, I did say I wanted you to make love to me.” He smiled coyly. 

“You still mean it?” Minseok asked.

Ren pressed his chest to Minseok's, “Mhm" the older man's hands gravitated automatically to Ren's slim waist. He squeezed for a moment before pulling the younger man in for a kiss. 

Minseok grabbed Ren by the backs of his thighs and lifted him so he could wrap his legs around Minseok's waist. 

He pressed the younger man against the door before kissing him hungrily and moving to trace Ren's entrance. 

He froze and Ren moaned loudly when his fingers met with an obstruction. 

Minseok looked around the room. 

“Plug?” He asked.

Ren nodded and moaned again when Minseok pressed against it a few more times. “The b-big one Wonsik Uhn got us f-for- oh gods a. A gag gift mmmf"

“The big one?” Minseok gestured, making a ring with his fingers indicating the size. Ren nodded.

“How long have you been in here?” He carried Ren to the bed and sat on it, leaving Ren in his lap.

“Since you l-left for work.” Minseok adjusted him slightly so he was straddling the older man's leg. 

“And you managed to fit the whole thing?” He got Ren to start rocking his hips slowly. “I'm impressed. How does it feel to be so full? Is it touching you in the right places?”

Ren rocked his hips a little faster, “I oh didn't think it would be this good mmh. Min- this is- ah.” Minseok grinned as he traced his fingers down Ren's spine.

“Min- I don't- I can't. Baby. I want to know how you feel in me.” Ren lifted and pulled the plug out before tilting his hips and grabbing Minseok's cock.

“But- we need- ...oh" Minseok sighed as Ren slid down with surprising ease. 

“You're definitely longer…” Ren sighed as he tightened his legs around Minseok's waist again.

“You feel so good.” Minseok groaned before rolling them over and snapping his hips.

“Oh- harder-HARDER!” Ren shouted. Minseok obeyed. His eyes squeezed shut and he arched unnaturally when Minseok changed angles slightly. 

His eyes shot open when Ren came. Minseok slowed and Ren flipped them over.

He let out a long moan before rocking his hips and trying to ride Minseok as hard as he could. 

“Oh Fuck- don't you need a minute?” he asked between breaths.

“But- feels- intense- so intense- so good. Can't stop.” Minseok shrugged before snapping his hips up. He was still trembling and clenching around Minseok. 

Ren leaned back a little and Minseok felt him tense again. He cried out, little, sobbing gasps before shooting white ropes across Minseok's stomach.

“Again-” Ren shouted.

Minseok lifted Ren off of him and rolled him onto his stomach.

“Dunno how much longer I can last, baby.” Minseok said before pulling him up onto his hands and knees. 

He stared for a moment at the sight before him. He traced the ring of muscles with the most delicate of touches and Ren’s arms gave out. 

“Do you like that?” He repeated the action, leaving a gentle kiss at the base of his spine. 

“Will you come for me, love?” 

“Uhhhhhnnnnn" his voice quivered as he tried to say yes. 

He teased Ren's entrance with the head of his cock until the younger man whined wordlessly and rocked his hips back. As soon as Minseok pressed the head into Ren, he snapped his hips forward over and over. 

Ren screamed into the pillow, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his oversensitive cock. He jerked and tensed when his cold fingers touched his skin. 

Minseok groaned and bit gently into Ren's shoulder. 

“Ren- I can't hold on any longer.” He growled into his ear.

“Min- now Now.”

Minseok pulled Ren onto his cock as he slammed forward. Ren lifted his head and screamed as Minseok gripped his hips and held as still as he could.

Ren gasped desperately, clawing at the sheets. He felt so full. He felt amazing. He felt his arms give out again.

Minseok rolled him to his side and kissed all over Ren's face. 

“Are you ok?” Minseok wiped the tears from Ren's face.

“Better than ok. I feel like I've been missing out. On so much.” He hummed and stretched. He smiled as Minseok ran his fingers up and down Ren's side.

“Tickles.” Ren giggled before kissing Minseok on the nose.

“That mean we're gonna do it again?”Minseok asked lazily

“Not now, I need a shower and a nap… maybe some food.” He grinned before kissing Minseok. 


End file.
